Naraku's and Sesshomaru's mortal mates
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Kagome is hurt over and over and over by Inuyasha in one way or another. Will anyone else treat her different? Will someone who kills and is evil become the person who will treat her so called hero? The man or demon for her will have to hide his little jewel to keep her safe and happy for as long as she can. Will she runaway or stay with a monster and tame his heart? KxN
1. Kagome's pain and tears

Kagome: So Lady Rin can I call you that?"

Me: "Yes."

Kagome: Sooo… what you going to do with me?"

Me : Something I haven't read in any other fan fictions. So Kagome have fun leaves in the room with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Rin, Kohaku, Kanna, Old Madame exorcist, Kirara, Midoriko, Kikyo, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hojo, Eri, Ayami, Yuka, and many others. They all looked at the door Lady Rin decides our fate, and they all say "Shit."

Begins….

Kagome had gotten up with a sigh of relief it was almost time for summer break and that would be some relief to her being in the feudal era and not needing for excuses. Her grandpa started to make up dieses like "Buyo foot fungis", or "Hello fever" you get it by shaking hands and all that. She got ready wearing her uniform for the last time in school, and now it will be her uniform only for the feudal era. Kagome went to her first class and smiled seeing Eri, Yuka, Ayumi all in a circle talking by the window "Yea Kagome what are you doing summer break?"

She looked down at her books double checking her bag again she had forgotten her history book… and you'll never guess where the feudal era! In the past if people were to read it, then that could mean trouble! Then again Miroku never poked around in her stuff and Inuyasha was not interested and Sango was just a little bored from it. She felt at ease reassuring herself that all was fine, but couldn't help but wonder what they did when she was gone…

XX In Kagome's Mind XX

Miroku is sitting next to a bunch of geishas' near a hot spring and using his money to pay for them to wash every inch of him from head to toe, and some other regions… and they he probably used his stupid line "Will you bear my child?" Then bed each of the women and just boast about finding the jewel facing life and death, making him seem like some sort of awesome monk that only wants to save the world. Well he wants to basically only hit on girls, bed them, hunt for the jewel, flirt with Sango, try and hunt Naraku and do it all over again…

She thought of Sango just practicing and training all the time and defending herself against Miroku's grouping attacks, while maybe doing the same with some other men. Or maybe wondering what life would be like with that lord that loves her?

Kagome thought for a second why not marry that lord, he would be loving, caring and treat her right and like a princess… then again she would be a princess. He would also provide and protect her and all that. So why would she go back to a playboy like Miroku? Who just either gambles away his money or spends it in a feudal era brothel. She knew her friend desevered better, but Miroku had some good things too. He was sweet at times, funny and wise so…

Oh I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Probably trying to see if Kikyo was still alive they saw her die at the hands of one of the band of seven but he never accepted it. She felts sorry for him and still angry and agitated he wouldn't even be thinking about her. Lately he brushes her off or aside and acts like she isn't there half of the time, and it just hurts her deep down like a cut that will never heal.

Then when he wants Kikyo it's just like rubbing salt or lemon juice in that cut…

XX In class XX

Eri was in front of Kagome and clapped her hand as she wait for Kagome to respond. Kagome blinked several time and then smiled looking up as she double check where she was again. Eri smiled and giggled patted her friends should "I just came up to you to ask what you are going to be doing over summer break." Soon her and Eri walked over to where Yuka and Ayumi were standing, they often stood beside the window just hanging out before class and gossiping or just chatting.

"Oh I'm spending time away from my home and going to a friend's house all summer, you remember Inuyasha right?"

Yuka leaned over to look closer at Kagome's face "Say, where does your boyfriend live anyways?  
She smiled as her other friends Eri and Ayumi looked at her too "Yea, so is that all?"

"Well yea I think so why?" Kagome looked at the chalkboard saying farewell to the students at her junior high, and this was their summer break before high school.

Yuka looks at Kagome with a little bit of a irritated look then pointed a Eri and Ayumi "Well we were going to hang out and go to cram school together, we figured since you missed so much and are sick all the time you would too."

"Well…. I…"

"Kagome. Ya comin or what everyone is waiting back home ya know."

Eri looks at the door with everyone else "Speak of the devil."

Kagome looked nervous and was more rest assured when she saw he had a hat on covering his oh so adorable and soft fuzzy puppy ears. She smiled and walked off waving to her friends and leaving with her boyfriend Inuyasha, a few weeks ago they began dating and were talking about more serious events like mating and marrying already. Her friends sighed and watched her leave they wanted to hang out with her and she only had time with her boyfriend this summer.

Kagome was so surprised when Inuyasha and she walked past the high school she would go to and was happy she wanted to show him where she would be going next year "That's my new school. Look." He stopped and held her hand and looked confused a little "Why do you need a new school? Your old school wasn't broke or getting destroyed or anything right?" She giggled at all the possibilities he was naming off as if a school could be broke that just wanted to make her giggle "No. It's fine, but at that school they teach grades 6th-8th. I just finished 8th grade and now I'm going to this school that teaches 9th-12th, do you understand?"

He nodded and saw her house maybe six blocks away it was a lot closer than her old school, so you can get to school easier now right?"

"Yeah, I still want to go to

and Kagome looked at her group to see them all asleep she smiled she did miss her family when looking for the shards and hunting down demons all the time she decided to stay all summer break in the feudal era. She sighed and as she got up out of her sleeping bag and began to roll it up putting quietly aside as she left to search for some water to make the normal morning ramen for everyone, she walked about a fourth of a mile from camp and found a small stream filling the pot she had with water and quickly walked back to camp. Once she started the ramen with the campfire's help she sat down and began doing her summer homework and did one thing she hated most …. Math. She looked down at the take home test and pulled out her trusty calculator and typed in the equations and smiled seeing the answer "Yes!" Kagome said in silent victory and then giggled she began to write the answer out and looked back to see the rest of the answer only to see her calculator say : _No Battery_. Her eyes widen and she pounded her fists in defeat "I spoke to soon."

"I'll say the sun is barely up, woman. "

"Sit boy!"

She giggled as everyone seemed to jump up in fighting positions think the sound of the blast was a enemies blast. Sango jumped up and tripped picking up her large weapon and stumbled over Kirara who had transformed into large cat form when her master stood up with her weapon. Miroku jumped up and his foot rolled off of his staff having him falling on his ass and squishing Shippo. She laughed at the scene and looked at them all "Breakfast is ready; we should get an early start today." Miroku and everyone sat up and collected themselves seeing there was no threat and sat for breakfast. Inuyasha sat up growled and looked up glaring "Damn it, Kagome why did you do that?!"

He glared at her and growled brushing himself off and standing snatching ramen from him "Never mind gives the damn ramen, bitch." Kagome let that pass because she knew that he wanted to mate with her and it was the phrase 'Bitch' had a new meaning, it meant that she was his and his alone and it was also a status among Inu Youkai. She and her group ate and walked on continuing the mission that was their only goal, to stop Naraku and complete and destroy the jewel. However many demons were also after the jewel, but the most evil and dangerous was Naraku. Kagome smiled walking side by side with Inuyasha as Shippo and Kirara walked behind them and after them was the odd couple Sango and Miroku. Kagome sighed and looked off at the distance and then looked back at Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha doesn't that field over there look beautiful?"

He just looked off at sky in deep thought and felt a tug on his sleeve "What is it Kagome?" She smiled and just walked cuddling his arm and walked with him " So um… why don't we talk about us?" He looked confused as he looked down at her threw his head back off in the air, acting like he didn't care at all "What do you wanna talk about. I figured we talked enough earlier, we just will mate and that's it."

She looked a little discouraged at the ground, he acted the same as always but sometimes the things he did hurt her deep down and she wished he would express his feeling or act like he cared for her. He looked down at her smelling her scent and understanding that she was upset he then gripped her hand and smiled looked down at her "Sorry, Kagome… I guess I have things on my mind today."

Shippo smiled and jumped on his" head and knocked his head "Really like what, far as I knew you didn't have a mind." He glared at the twerp on his head grabbed the kids tail whirling him around and around then through him into the sky "Who asked you, you dumbass!"

Miroku smiled and looked at Inuyasha then used his finger and stroked his chin thinking "Inuyasha, do you by any chance have restlessness in taking Kagome?" This caused him two slaps one from Sango as he stroked here behind and another by a embarrassed Inuyasha while an embarrassed Kagome walked further ahead like she never heard anything at all. She was as red as a cherry and then smiled thinking about her making Inuyasha restless, he seemed he finally got Kikyo out of his mine. Kagome was soon caught by Inuyasha and then he looked at her "Just ignore him Kagome. The pervert doesn't know what his is talking about."

He looked down at Kagome and sighed trying to make things not as awkward "So when are you going to visit your home again?" She turned around and looked up at him and put her hands on her hips, and toyed with him "Why don't want your future mate around, do you want to have a bachelor's party? Alright long as he doesn't plan it." She pointed at Miroku to have him raise a brow as did Inuyasha and he tilted his head "What is a bachelor's party?" She smiled at her stupidity how could she forget that she was saying something they wouldn't understand.

She smiled and waved her hands negatively and shook her head "Never mind a future term." Miroku looked at her and smiled "Well I like parties, if there are girl's involved." He was able to catch Sango's hand right before it hit her skin and she frowned as he smile "No, hitting." She smiled and kicked him in the shin, but he caught her foot too and smiled "No kicking." She glared and was angry and huffed " so what can I do?"

He smiled and walked off with Inuyasha "Nothing." He put his arm around Inuyasha and Shippo came running back and jumped on Kirara she was in her bigger form so he could relax and ride on her, Kagome fell back and hung out with Sango. She looked at her feudal era best friend and whispered in her ear "What do you think they are whispering about?" Miroku saw them out of the corner of his eye and whispered to his friend Inuyasha "Hey, tell me what they are saying." Inuyasha just smirked and whispered in his ear "They just want to know what we are talking about." Miroku smiled and waved back at the girls surprising them and Kirara and Shippo just looked back and forth between the two groups. Inuyasha looked at him and sighed his ears perking up "So what are we talking about Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and whispered at him and looked at him "So you want to mate her soon, because I say we can camp and I and Sango can 'go fishing?', while you and Kagome go 'hunting.'" Inuyasha looked at him and looked dumbfounded "So were could we do all this?" Miroku smiled and pulled him into a brotherly hug "Anywhere just have fun, it would be better if you mated her sooner rather than later."

Kagome looked at Sango and she looked back at Kagome "I don't like how they are looking at us Kags." Kagome noticed what her friend was talking about she never saw that look from Inuyasha he looked charming like a prince, and then again he technically was. Both girls turned and looked at each other nervously giggling and blushing.

Inuyasha and his group continued this way for quiet sometime it began to get a little dark and they figured it would be best to set up camp. Kagome and Sango prepared the camp while the boys went hell knows where, Sango helped set out the blankets and Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome had Sango help her study she was trying to memorize some answers and Sango found the things she was trying to memorize very confusing "Um… Kagome can I ask you something?"

Her friend smiled and nodded waiting for the question " Why do you need to know this stuff?"

"Well in my era if you want a really important job and to get lots of money or a nice house, you have to have a high education and go to college or university."

"If you are going to mate and marry Inuyasha, then won't you live here?"

"Well-Well I guess yea, but I want to graduate if I can."

"Why? You don't need to know any of this for this era, no one even understands what your learning. Not even Miroku and he is a high scholar too."

As if on cue he came out of the bushes and smiled extending his hand towards her "Say Sango, why don't we hunt and talk?" She got up blushing what did he mean by talk? And what about? But they did need food so why not.

Inuyasha glared at him and shook his fist "Hey ya stupid monk, I thought we agree me and Kagome were going to hunt. Ya know I don't like fishing." Miroku scratched his chin and chuckled holding his staff in the crook of his elbow and Sango's hand in his other hand "I forgot, but don't dogs like fishing?" He glared at Miroku when he asked such an offensive question "Well I guess but I'm not a dog!" Sango smiled and looked at him backing up her crush "Close enough, you play fetch, hunt, and growl." He growled at himself and both girls giggled.

Kagome smiled and looked at her friends Inuyasha "Why don't you get a head start, I'm going to change into better clothes for hunting okay." He looked at her and nodded but they weren't really hunting he was going to try and take her, should he tell her that? Na she can change if she wants… either way it won't matter if they come off will it?

Inuyasha was in a grove of trees and turned around to see the sunset and someone walk out of it… He squinted his eyes "Kikyo?! Kikyo! Kikyo!" He yelled happily running up to the woman with long black hair in a ponytail and a priestess outfit. The woman was taken into an embrace and he looked down after kissing her fiercely and smelling tear "Kikyo what is it?" Kagome looked up and shoved him away and running covering her eyes she ran blinding into the trees and felt herself bump into something. She looked up to see what was soft and hard and warm…

"Kagome is this mutt bothering you again?" She saw it was Koga and she cried into his chest, she needed comfort and new that he should marry Ayame but she hated Inuyasha right now. After all he was supposed to be over Kikyo and seriously calling her Kikyo, they were supposed to make you don't call the person you are going to spend forever with by another name. Koga held her and smelt her neck and nuzzled her trying to comfort her, the one he really loved "Kagome…"

All of a sudden Inuyasha came busting through the brush and glared "Get your hands off of my future mated, ya mangy wolf!" He glared at her and growled holding onto her "Your mate I claimed to love her first! She is my Woman!" Kagome gasped and looked at them both they both stopped their fighting "Koga! Inuyasha! It's Naraku!"

Naraku seemed to be watching the whole thing "Inuyasha, you can never keep a woman can you? And insulting her more by calling her Kikyo. Inuyasha how terrible of you." He smirked and threw his sword over his shoulder and leaned on his right foot and huffed not caring "Yea, Yea, Yea whatever you came here for the shards right?" Naraku smiled with fifty demons waiting for his command behind him as he stood in place with his tentacles out of his back and his black inky colored hair flowing in the wind his pale skin and threating look "Yes, why else would I come if not to take the shards and destroy you?"

Koga smiled and let go of Kagome completely forgetting her as he took out his sword too and stood beside Inuyasha "Well, I want revenge and this is just getting tiring listening two you too half demon scums fighting and bickering like half demons always do." Inuyasha turned to the wolf and socked him in the mouth "Shut it you mangy wolf, I will kill Naraku not you!" Soon Sango and Miroku showed up in no time to see Kagome had tears in her eyes and then saw Naraku getting ready in their fighting stances. Kagome looked at them all and walked off back to camp where Shippo was told to wait were it was safer, he looked up at her "Hey Kagome are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine don't worry about me."

"How can I do that? You are my friend and a woman, men are supposed to help and protect women."

"In my era it's different…"

"How so?"

"Well, women do have men to sometimes take care of them. But they mostly take care of themselves and are on their own."

"Well you got me, Miroku and Inuyasha to help you."

She began to get up to see Inuyasha covered in blood along with Miroku and the limping Sango and bruised Kirara. Inuyasha helped Miroku lay them both down and Kagome got up without saying a word or even looking at him and got a small bowl from her bag to fill with water and a rag to clean her wounds with same with Kirara. She was still angry at him and was seriously considering if they had a future together, she needed time to think. Tonight she would think about it and maybe go home, or just go to Keade's and ask for advice.

She walked several minutes into the lush greenery of the forest they were in and found a stream to get some water in she filled the bowl with the cool water after washing her face and got up to go back to her friends and one very annoying person she didn't want to deal with right now. But matters just had to get worst didn't they she turned around to find someone she didn't want to see right now … Inuyasha. She looked at him and glared walking past him as if he wasn't there or like she didn't see him, it made her even angrier when he called her "Hey bitch." She turned on her heel and slapped him "Don't call me that anymore!"

He looked at her and growled off her smack handprint on his cheek "What?! Why not!?"

"I don't know if I want to be your bitch anymore."

"What! Why not?"

"You aren't over Kikyo! I don't want you looking at me and only thinking of her and not me."

"How the hell could I confuse you for her?!"

"Well you tell me how you see me different! You call me by her name so.."

"Hey shut up! You aren't anything like her!"

"How?"

" You aren't pretty as her, or as skilled of fighter or anything she was way better than you!"

" Th-Thanks for clearing that up!"

"Your welcome!"

"We are through! I never want you to mate me!"

"Fine! I only was going to do it to keep the jewel detected with me anyways, and on my side!"

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!"

She went back to camp on her own and without the half demon, she treated her wounds and then worked on her homework throughout the night. She realized everyone was asleep and saw she been working on her homework for a total of three hours 'Well if felt like all night. I guess I will go home… and not come back I have no reason to now. I can live a normal life now.' She took a piece of paper and said she was going home and then gave them half the shards she gave them six and then packed her stuff taking a last look at her feudal era family and began her long walk home.

All of a sudden Kagome felt her lips quivering and she came to an open field only to see the night sky with a full moon shine on the green grass dimly lighting up the field, she wondered why life couldn't be easy. She was in the feudal era the time where many fairy tales begin why can't she live happily ever after? She fell on her knees and pounded her fists in the ground and cried her heart out and yelling then her voice died down in a somberly calm speech "I want a fairy tale to damn it! Where is my happy ending? All I have done is been good and I think I deserve a reward or at the very least a damn break. She sniffed and wiped her nose with a handkerchief that was a light green and cried she looked up at the moon and glared at it "I hate this world! I hate the fights! The wars! The deaths! And Inuyasha!"

She felt her heart sink saying that it wasn't true she didn't hate him but was very very sad and angry with him, she didn't understand why he can act so carrying and loving then act like a … a huge jackass. Kagome felt her anger rise again and threw her bag down she needed to get her anger out but how she decided to get up just run around blow off some steam and energy but not long after she got up and took a few steps did she trip. She caught herself and brushed herself off and cursed "Damn log why am I so clumsy? It's always a log or rock or…" She got up to see what it was and her eyes widened as she backed up always and gasped, and placed her hand on her heart to calm herself "N..Naraku?"

He growled he was lying down and glared at her and was looking like he was trying not to wince, his red eyes were eating away her slow it seemed it hurt his gaze. She diverted her eyes and saw he wasn't getting up but felt her shoes get wet, she looked down and felt her eyes widen she ran to her back a few feet away 'Blood? Blood?! He is bleeding! Naraku is bleeding!" She grabbed her bow and aimed and was getting ready for Inuyasha to say his name when her heart tightened, she blinked several times and dropped her bow instead reaching to grab her first aid kit. She looked for the white and red box that would help save him, why though? He is the enemy a killer and a monster! Why save him?!

She didn't know the answer to this but rather than just standing there she ran back to Naraku and kneeled beside the now unconscious Naraku, she felt odd looking for where the dark colored blood was coming from. It was one of the most awkward times of her life secretly saving and healing her enemy what would her group say if they were to see this? Or Inuyasha? She gulped nervously and stopped herself from panicking by not thinking about it. She instead peeled off his shirt and bandaged the wounds on his right peck it looked like a very well made out claw mark, and then there was a weird sword looking scar around his stomach, along with some on his legs under his knee and on his arms the worst wound for her was the one on his upper right thigh she never even got that close to Inuyasha let alone Naraku! But he did look beautiful in the moon light in a lush green field with the shimmer of his blood and his eyes closed…

'Stop Kagome, you need to focus. Get it together girl don't get the wrong idea, your just helping to heal him and that it.'

She heard something she didn't want to Shippo yelling for her she looked around and packed up her stuff and then threw a rock at a tree and saw the poisonous insects he always had with him. She pointed at one and glared at it knowing this was risky and to act like the boss, it seemed that demons responded to dominance "Hey Insects carry me and Naraku to a cave close to here, if we are stopped we will both be in trouble and your master needs Miko help to heal these are very  
serious wounds. Now take us to one now!" The insects looked confused at each other what were they supposed to do? If they didn't do what the lady said their master may die…

A few hours later Naraku woke to find himself lying in a cave unable to move, and turned his head to the right to see a bucket of water and then a few bottles along with a nice fire to keep him warm. He heard a little mumbling noise to his left and looked and saw nothing then looked down and saw a girl with black hair sharing a blanket bag thing with him cuddled up to his side and her head on his chest she was making a small mumble moan whisper noise. He was surprised he couldn't remember anything at all… so who was this and why was he in a cave? She moved to his shoulder to cuddle closer to him and slept more. After feeling this did he only just then realized what it was. It was a woman a few seconds later he finally got a better look at who the woman was… 'Kagome?' She was the reincarnation of the woman he loved, he hated to admit it but he liked it, she was cuddling to him.

He knew she would never be Kikyo hell they had basically nothing in common, he could see that plain as day. However he still had something he like about this woman but didn't know what it was quite yet, he would surely figure out.

Kagome yawn nuzzled to his shoulder he could help but rest his head on hers and inhaled her sleep going back to sleep and enjoying this, for the last couple of weeks he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was trying to hide, secure a castle since they found his last one and also spying on the ground and gaining allies. He was a busy Naraku he got his hands dirty he hated when Inuyasha called him a coward or something along those lines. The half demon is so dumb half the time Naraku tunes out to avoid becoming stupid too.

Kagome woke feeling her Miko powers tell her something she looks at the cave opening and saw Inuyasha standing not far from it and sniffing she gulped and her body began to shake she felt arms in circle her to steady her she jumped at first then relaxed. She places a barrier on the cave but was still afraid of him. Inuyasha jumped on top of the cave and sniffed walking on top and then jumped down "Damn it, I shouldn't have said that stuff. Now how are we going to find the jewels with Kagome gone and Kikyo dead now what?! Fucking great that's just fucking great." He sits on a rock and glares at the sky "I acted like I loved her and all and that way she wouldn't want to leave me for another man and help him or start a family and not help at all. God Damn it!"

He bounced off into the trees and Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks just then she turned around and cried into the nearest and softest thing she could find, she whimpered and mumble some things about love, Inuyasha and insults about him. When she was done she felt a hand hold her waist and a pair of eyes eying her she just then caught onto who was there… She bolted out of the sleeping bag "O-Oh.. I...Uh...I had an eyelash in my eye and it burned so that's why I'm crying."

He looked dully and emotionlessly at her his voice was had a coldness to it, that made her shudder "You are lying." That was all he said and nothing else it made her feel a little uneasy he was her enemy and he saw her crying. He glared at the space at the cave entrance, how dare Inuyasha make her cry… Naraku understand why he had cared. Was it because she was the second one he felt deep feelings for? She was his first loves reincarnation, no… he knew Kikyo was merely an attraction and not love. But something was different with Kagome, but what? He felt the need to take her away from Inuyasha, and keep her safe, and give her whatever she needed and the feeling of her skin touching his. Even if it were just her head on his shoulder. She felt betrayed by Inuyasha and glared as she got up seeing Naraku paying no attention at all to her, I think I will just go take a bath she got her towel and a new pink sweater and maroon skirt with white socks. She picked up her bathing supplies and looked over at Naraku lying there staring coldly at her "I'm going to bathe in a spring a few caverns away?"

He looked at her and then nodded why was she asking him? Also why did she also help him? Was she going to betray Inuyasha? He called a demon from his body to spy on Kagome to get any clues about what she was planning. A little bug demon nodded and slithered into the shadows and then went on to spy on the lovely Kagome. Naraku felt his heart leap to the idea of being in a cave being hidden away from Inuyasha by another woman, would this time be different?

'Yes it will.'

XX Kagome XX

She felt her heart sink as her body did in the cool stream in the cave, it felt good on her body the cave was warm in the deeper parts so the cool water felt so good. She sighed sinking so low in the stream only her eyes were above the water and then went completely under to wash her face and came up to the top again. She reached out for her bottle and felts something else she touched a worm she held it in her hand and squeaked freaking out as she let out a scream and threw the bug and shudder "Eww! I hate bugs!"

Naraku's spider was on the wall in the shadows away from her sight and her reach. Naraku Smirked his demon ears hearing her little freak out with a mere worm. She proceeded and grabbed her shampoo and scrubbed her head and then conditioned her hair. She sighed her mind wondered to Inuyasha again and her eyes began to fill with tears "th-that stupid dog. How can he be so mean, I thought he loved me…"

Her head sunk to rid her hair of the soaps and then got body scrub and scrubbed her body all over and relaxed in the nice stream and wiped her tears sniffling "I shouldn't cry. I am loved by others, but I don't love them … back… why? I just want to not feel betrayed and hurt and rejected anymore. Koga will want me, he loves me… he said so himself. Or I could go to either one of the Hojos' but I don't love any of them… did I even love Inuyasha? God why is life so confusing?"

She got out of the water and got dressed in her pink sweater and maroon skirt with white socks, she ringed out her hair and walked out into where Naraku was with her bathing supplies. He looked at her and was emotionless and watched her every movement closely "Hey … Uh Naraku are you hungry?"

He was taken aback at first why would she care and why would she ask "I suppose." She sighed and smiled digging into her bag only to find one meal left and sighed again and then dug out her pot to boil her instant ramen "You know I'm not here to hurt you right?"

"That is unknowing to me."

She smiled and put the ramen and water in the bit pot over the fire and walked over to her bag "Well, it's a fact I don't want to harm you in any way at all. If fact here…" She handed him five jewel shards and put them in his pocket and smiled "I'm not part of Inuyasha's group anymore. In fact I'm not fighting with him or against you. I'm done with fights and everything, done I tell ya. I'm only caring for you until I know you are well, then I will leave and no one here will ever see me again. It will be like I was never here."

"How so?"

She then pulled out some juice from her era and poured it into a cup and with a straw and then kneeled next to him and smiled helping him sit up a little more she put a pillow underneath him to help him sit up more. She grabbed the juice with a straw and aimed the straw for his lips "Drink, its just juice."

"Fine, so why leave? Why not join me?"

She smiled and giggled and then looked to see him looking serious… She then got up to feed him and she decided it was best not to anger him, and she would answer him.

"Naraku… I don't want to fight anymore, I'm not a fighter I like staying out of it."

"Do you like this world?"

She was taken aback by this and blew on his ramen and then fed him and thought about it "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I will offer a place to enjoy the beauty of the world and stay out of battle. In my palace, have you and your former group ever gotten very far in my palace? No, and the one you do go in is a decoy."

She sat there and looked up feeding him again and looked with worried eyes "May I think your offer over I want to live at home and then I will come back in a week and give you an offer will that be okay?" He grew angry with her attitude but knew if you had family to a mortal that was the most important thing and some demons thought the same thing. He sighed and nodded after she finished feeding him "Yes, I understand and thank you for the meal."

He had finished all of his ramen and watched her poke at the fire and helped him lay down comfortably "Naraku you need your rest, so please sleep." She got up and smiled taking the pots and everything and she had out cleaning and organizing the cave to her liking. She sighed and decided to sneak out and hunt for some small game, she used a spell concealing her scent and found a rabbit to hunt she hated hunting and sucked up her guilt and killed the bunny.

She soon ate some of it and cooked some and saved it for Naraku later, Naraku had been awake and watching when she wasn't looking. She acted like a home maker and he decided that she would be a good mate, and mother that much was for sure. He pretended to be asleep while she slept on an old blanket a few feet away. Soon the sun broke and she found herself waking up to see his head on hers, she couldn't remember it but she seemed to have snuck in bed with him but when and why? She sighed shaking off the thought and slowly got up hoping not to wake him and to begin breakfast and start their day over she even got a book ready to read to him, she thought how much she hated being ill and how boring it could be.


	2. Live Love Lust?

About five days later she and Naraku have great progress and have gotten closer and he actually had gotten to feel like being in a cave together with no one else was somewhat normal however Kagome would be leaving today to go home at night since Naraku could walk. He was even strong enough to take a bath on his own Kagome two days ago gave him a sponge bath and ever since then she found herself staring at his body and wanting to touch it. She sighed and hated the idea that she had developed a crush on her old enemy and now her secret person she was protecting and keeping safe.

She sighed and took her eyes off of him she had just awoken to find him fast asleep today she would leave right? Which meant this would be her last day with Naraku, she then kneeled down and leaned over him and decided to take a breath and hold it in as she stared at his face. It was beautiful he was beautiful when he wasn't attacking she learned in the cave he has a practical side to him and a kind side… an none fighting an none hating side.

She leaned further down nearly only an inch away from her lips and took another deep breath and in and kissed his lips, closing her eyes. She felt his soft lips begin to move against hers and soon found herself against the cave wall with Naraku pressing her against it. He smiled a cocky and evil grin turning her stomach he spoke in a soft and husky toned voice " This is our last day, so let us make it last."

She looked scared at him his red ruby toned eyes were filled with emotions of lust, pride, happiness perhaps and something else but what she didn't know. He saw her eyes reflected his feelings of fear, lust and confusion along with acceptance? Did she accept him already? He has been wanting her as a mate and for her to be with him, it would do several good things. It would please him, make Inuyasha angry if he found out, and it would make him very happy to have the one he loved as a mate. But could he force her? Or would she accept?

She felt his lips cover her own and press his body against hers shoving her into the wall a little more, she gasped feeling his fangs nip at her bottom lip and lick where he nipped. When she let out a gasp and a bit of a moan she felt his tongue dart through her lips and into her mouth exploring and melting their mouths together. She locked her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to her, indeed she seemed to be enjoying his presence and he was enjoying hers. He lifted her legs to hook around his waist and he kissed her lips again and again sucking her lips, as be abused them more and more with his own.

He moved his lips from her lips to her neck and began to kiss her shoulder and licked it and bit his lips to stop from going any further he would wait until she gave him a verbal answer. He simply picked her up and laid her on the sleeping bag he quickly torn of her clothes and his and then smiled and looked her body over. Her boobs were nice a round even though they weren't all that big they were about a B cup and he smiled and kissed each nipple, and felt her moan and began to buckle her hips. She felt his thumbs rub against her nipples making them harder and he began to squeeze and play with her nipples he smiled and moved down to her nether regions.

His fingers found their way to her entrance as he began to slowly kiss from her boobs to her neck as he gave her attention on her neck again as he stuck a finger slowly inside her as he put his hand on her belly holding her down. She felt so much pleasure coming from her neck and nether regions, he was kissing and sucking her neck until a small bruise formed on her neck. He then stuck another finger and began to slowly thrust them into her entrance slowly and feeling her moan and breath heavier and then felt something else at her entrance she felt the tip of something really round shaped and then pain at her core as he slowly slid his long member in her entrance and when he was at the hilt of his member he pulled halfway out and then slowly slid back in and earned a moan. He whispered to her a question huskily in her ear and licked her lobe and then had his ears brush against it and asked his question " Kagome…"

She nodded and confirmed what he longed to here "Naraku, I-I love you!" She moan as he picked up speed and thrusted into her ravenously and used his demonic speed to thrust into her he soon with minutes had her having her first orgasm, he then smiled and was getting ready to cumm and wanted her to cumm with him at the same time. She arched her back as he pounded again as hard and as he deep, as fast as he could within minutes he came again as she did too at the same time. When they both came he bit his lip and then sucked the blood filling his mouth full and then leaned down and kissed Kagome and covered her nose in order to have her drink his blood. He needed her to do this so that way they could be together without mating yet, he wanted to take his time with her. Yes he wanted her as his mate now, but not like this later when their bond was even closer , this would do many things to help with that though so for now this was enough.

"I love you as well."

She did her eyes red and blood shot from tears, and her lips coated in his blood "Bl-blood? Naraku?" That was the reason she was crying, not that fact that she might regret her decision already. He looked at her brought his hand to her cheek to comfort her "It's alright." She sighed and smiled but soon bit her lip and curled into circle in pain against her side "It.. It hurts." Kagome felt arms pull her close and lips touch her forehead and sighed "I'm sorry, this must happen… In order to continue your life into the future. And to leave your former group and everything else into your old life, unless you wish to bring it into your new one with me."

She panted from pain and gasped she felt sick and numb "Na-Naraku?" Naraku kissed her lips deeply hoping to relieve some of the pain or enhance it and make it end quicker, he just hated making her feel so much pain even though he knew it was needed. "Natsumi, will be your new name Kagome my dear to the public anyways that way no one will come after you like that wretch Inuyasha." She feel into a deep sleep unable to hear him anymore 'Natsumi? Summer beauty how fitting.'

XX Asleep XX

Kagome's mother Saki woke up and ran to Kagome's room and looked around "Kagome! Kagome!?" Souta soon screamed a loud and bloody murder scream when the ground beneath them began to move and the walls fell just as quick as her brother's scream happened it was silenced.

Kagome smiled stepping out of the well moments later and ran up to her house "Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'm ba…" Her smile stopped as she saw her house in piles and crumbles, the sky in flames of red, the gravel painted in blood. She cried as she fell to her knees and saw Souta's pajama's hidden underneath some rubble while blood soaked it changing it's light green hue to blood red. Legs with wood sandals usually from her grandpa under the sacred tree with a bloody lump under the tree. She got up and cupped her hands screaming "Mom?!Mom?! Please…. Please answer me…!"

She saw a crevice opening up the ground in the middle of the shrine ground she looked down at the deep crevice with lava at the bottom and hot rock coating the sides as the top of the ground had blood stained snow mixed with gravel and soot. She saw a person hanging onto a deep water pipe hanging on for dear life "K-Kagome!"

"Mom!" She smiled that her mom was alive but he was so far out of her reach, she reached her hands out to reach her mom but was no where close "Mom! Stand on the pole if you can and reach!" Saki did so her fear showing as her whole body shook and she wobbled on the pipe, reaching out her hand for her daughter "Kagome…"

Just then… Snap! Kagome saw her mom reach out and then screamed a sound so terrifying that it hurt her ears and curdled her blood, she had to watched her mother the last one living fall into a deep crevice filled with lava. She saw her mother being swallowed in the flames of what she only assumed to be hell. She felt to her knees crying as hard as she could on the ground, only to be lifted by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Inuyasha he glared down at her "Kagome… Y-you betrayed me… you betrayed us." He sat her down and glared he put his arm around Kikyo and she glared too "My own reincarnation betrayed me. And our love, you even betrayed your love"

She saw her friends from her old group appear and they all were yelling after a few seconds she was filling guilty and walked backwards their faces and voices overcoming her. She took one more step and felt her life flash before her eyes, fell into the crevice and was consumed by hells fire. Her entire life seemed short and small.

Born in a Tokyo hospital.

Her father died not long after Souta was born.

She began to go to school, first grade school, then middle and soon high school.

She fought with Inuyasha for the final time after a year of traveling with him and her friends.

Then she had sex with Naraku and …

Death

XX Later XX  
Kagome woke at mid-night with a arm around her waist she smiled and then remembered… 'I-I had sex with Naraku!' She knew he could smell her emotion if she startled herself, she took several breathes and calmed herself as best she could. With that she decided to leave and go home, she needed to just leave this place plain and simple. Kagome grabbed his hand and very very slowly move it from her waist to his belly, She let out an breathe of relief hearing nothing but silence pass. She sighed and tip toed as fast and as quietly as she could with her text books. She walked to the valley in the center of the forest once called 'The Forest of Inuyasha' or 'Inuyasha's forest.' At the edge she felt her heart drop and she felt tears fall from her eyes as she ran toward the well, she threw her books in and jumped in before chanting a spell over the well. She smiled and more and more tears welled up within her dark brown eyes as she felt the essence of time begin to bend, and change as it forward through the years with the light blue lights engulfing her as well as the void inside the well.

She told herself no matter how many times she went through five hundred year into the future to her time or five hundred years into the past to a time that she is now escaping. She went into the light blue void and floated further through time and then saw a dark shadow at the end of the light blue void, she saw the bottom of her well at her shrine. She felt her heart rest from its quick and painful beats against her chest she noticed at note at the bottom of her side of the well.

She felt her body begin to feel scared and nervous she saw the note had dirt stains and read it in relief.

Dear Kagome,

We (Your brother and grandfather and I) are all staying at your friend Eri's house. Kagome, please come here as soon as you can. Our house is all gone everything but a few small things from the house were destroyed, while you were gone there was a level 6.0 earthquake while you were on the other side. We are all very worried about you and I can't help but wonder how long you will take to come to see us, so please come. Eri wishes to see you too, I hope you are well anyways no one was severely hurt just some sprains and scrapes.

She felt her blood flow again as she read more and more, it warmed her heart. She needed time away from Naraku, they had sex that was it plain and simple. She decided she need time to think Kagome was happy with Naraku but was it right? She was born in this world and belonged here, she went to school here had childhood friends her dad lived and died here so would her mom, gramps, and a eventually her brother and whatever other family members they will add in time. Can she really choose between times, she knew one day she would but this era where she felt comfortable in? Or in an era she knew almost nothing about? Which would she choose, not a better question what would she choose.

A life full of adventure and excitement, also death and life… that also had Demons, wars, and other similar happenings? A uncertain future with Naraku and Inuyasha, would she live a long happy life? Have children and love her life knowing she would never wonder of what could have been in her era.

Or

A calm life where she would marry a man probably similar if not Hojo and live in the shrine after inheriting it. She would certainly be a calm house wife with children and a secure life, in a safer era of the modern age. How could she just abandon her mom, gramps, Souta and her friends?

She climbed out of the well and ran down the steps of the shrine not wanting to so much as glance to her home. Kagome feared of what might happen in her dream might come true to this place too, or was this also a dream? She ran like the demon she feared most was at her heels but who was that demon, she didn't know. She soon ran down the street as rain dripped from the clouds high above, she was soaked when she came to a small house she smiled panting like her heart would give out any minute and felt her knees give out. She felt sick and crawled to the door up the cement steps and fainted against the door. She smiled filling her body weaken and her eyes fall reading the sigh at the edge of the house reading "Sakurada…"

"Eri…?"

Soon light rose from the east shining on the soaking wet girl in dirt covered middle school uniform and cuts and bruises she had gained slipping in the rain as she ran. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she left reality and slipped into another dream.


	3. Home is where i belong

Naraku woke with a sickening feeling in his neck and his chest, when warmth of what he loved had left his side. He looked at the side where his future mate slept earlier after their long and most enjoyable mating earlier; he got up smelling her scent gone for hours. He walked over to see her clothes were gone, as well as the books she had been studying a lot of the time… 'Where did she go?' He eyes widened thinking back to something she said "I just want to go home and never come back." He narrowed his eyes she was his Kagome and she summited to him, she summited to him! He would have to teach her different and he would, she was his and he was hers… would learn that.

XX Kagome XX

Woke up with a fever and lying in a futon across from a bed with her friend sitting on it reading a book called 'Strong women of today', she rolled her eyes and shook her head side to side. She smiled looking at her friend 'She always read things about being strong she always stuck up for what she believed in.' They were sitting in silence until Kagome saw her friend sneeze she smiled in response and said a weak "Bless you Eri." Her friend looked up and saw no one then down and saw Kagome staring right back at her "K-Kagome! You're alive!" She jumped down and hugged her friend as Kagome smiled she felt a little dizzy but other than that okay, she figured it was from all the running and walking she did just to get here. She had to have ran and walked about ten miles without any rest until she collapsed "It'll take more than that to kill me, Eri." Kagome lived through wars, fires, kidnappings, and tortures, curses, spells and evil demons and evil humans… a cold wasn't going to kill her if none of those did.

She patted her friend's back and pulled back "I just have a fever, can I have some medicine and water?" Eri nodded and went running out of the room getting what her sickly friend asked for, Kagome laid back down and felt sore for other reasons too… she had Naraku to thank for that. But when she went to feel for a bite on her neck nothing was there just … nothing. Soon a boy busted through the door and flung his arms around Kagome and smiled as he cried "Sister! Sister you're alright!" She smiled and nodded hugging him and giggling "I'm fine. I always am aren't I?" She heard her brother let out a sniffle sound and looked at her as he felt her wipe his little tears "Y-yea, you are."

"See I'm fine I wa…" She was cut off by her curious little brother as he smiled, looking at his sister "Where is Inuyasha?! Why did you come back hurt?" She felt her heart tighten she came here to forget about that era and now her brother was bringing up Inuyasha who was one person she really wanted to forget. He emotionally abused her making her love him and think he felt the way, he kissed her, saw her nude, cuddled her, cried for her and it … it was all an act. He only cared for her power to help him, nothing has changed from the first time she met him, and he still wanted to become a full demon. But he in her eyes didn't deserve it at first she thought he just didn't need it, but no he didn't deserve it. How could he the jewel was made up of souls how could he deserve it if he didn't seem to care deeply about someone like her who had felt that way about him at one time and was his friend from day two, he was just a heartless and soulless bastard.

She got up after taking her medicine and went to visit her family in the living room as her little brother helped her stand "I was wondering sis you don't seem to be hurting anywhere but your legs why? You going to… you know?" She felt her flush a bright rose red having her brother ask her a embarrassing question like that "I don't remember I left my calendar on the other side and have no idea." He looked away blushing for asking her and more for getting an answer from her; she smiled seeing her mom and gramps sitting next to Eri's grandmother Misa and Eri. She hated how they looked so worried she hated having people worry and look at her like that, "I'm fine, I just read the note you left me mom… and so I ran all the way here in the rain and fainted from exhaustion I guess."

Kagome sat down and smiled knowing she would have to tell them more eventually but right now she would act like everything was hunky dory "I'm fine now. I just need to rest is all." Eri smiled a jumped up bowing to her grandma Misa "I will take care of her, excuse me." Her friend Eri had been great help to her she was the only one at home half the time, Everyone else had jobs to help pay for a new house for Kagome's family.

She hated the thought of how her leaving might of caused her friends' pain then again Inuyasha caused her pain… but what about Naraku? What was she thinking about why worry about him?

A Few days later, Kagome was back on her feet and was actually back at school too. She was with her friends and it made her happy, but her heart hurt along and her mind was elsewhere ever since she got back. She and her friends were at school and Kagome looked out the window for the millionth time that day, she went to her day dreaming again.

"Ms. Higurashi, can you answer question two?"

She looked out the window and sighed she saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at her and then a body slowly appeared… Naraku. Naraku!? She looked and he smiled at her and narrowed his eyes putting his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She stood up and pushed off of her desk and yelled looking out at the window " W-What?!" The teacher looked at her as he sighed and held his book in one hand and adjusted his glasses "Ms. Higurashi, please play attention. You were hardly in your classes from what I heard and now that you are day dreaming I won't have this in my class. Slackers go no where in life, remember that. Now explain what was so important to not pay attention, then after tell us about the Shikon jewel and the legend of the Shikon jewels protector."

She sighed and nodded it would be nice to show him how much she knew about these two subjects and she would indeed show him, but first had to embarrass herself telling him what she was doing. Her teacher and classmates stared at her looking for an answer, she smiled and nervously waved her hands "Oh I thought I saw an old friend I hadn't seen in years outside." He nodded and then looked at her after looking elsewhere for a second "Now Ms. Higurashi, tell us of the Shikon jewel and of the protector of it.  
Kagome mentally cracked his knuckles and mentally popped her neck and narrowing her eyes as if preparing for a battle, she certainly was with her teacher… but it was a mental battle. She smiled slightly not wanting to be too cocky "Well… The Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon no Tama, also known as the Sacred Jewel or Shikon Jewel, is a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. Shikon, is formed from the Japanese words, 'shi' meaning four, and 'kon' meaning soul. 四 (in Chinese writing system (ancestral to Japanese) means four (shi). in Chinese writing system (as well as Japanese) means soul (kon). 玉 (in Chinese and Japanese) Jade or royal stone (tama). Making the Shikon no Tama. The jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period of Japan by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai [1]. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyō and created Naraku.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel.

The jewel was controlled by various humans and yōkai for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by Sango's grandfather in the centipede yōkai, Mistress Centipede. Before the series begins, the Yōkai taijiya (demon slayers) entrust Kikyō with the guardianship of the jewel due to her purifying powers, but it leads to her untimely demise. Naraku deceives Kikyō and Inuyasha, who had fallen in love with her, into hating each other by making them believe they had betrayed one another. The purpose of his plan is to steal the jewel and corrupt it with their hatred and bitterness. Inuyasha is sealed to a tree for fifty years, and Kikyō is killed by Naraku, /* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b that is all I know teacher."

Her classmate and teacher just stared surprised and absently at her, she saw one of her classmates look at her and his face was that of Naraku's she looked and blinked several times. She then rubbed her eyes making them red and hurt 'Not again.' She cleared her vision and saw he was back to her normal classmate, Kagome was confused why could she not stop thinking about him it was over right? She would soon get over this crush and that time they had was just sympathy and lust… that was all, not to mention that she was heartbroken and vulnerable from Inuyasha. It was all a mistake that was her final conclusion but good news was no demons other than Inuyasha could pass through the well and even if they did he couldn't find her she was far from her home and her scent's trail was washed away from the previous rain storm.

She sighed and decided to daydream in class her mine was racing to many things, homework, her new home life, the end of her feudal life, Sango and Miroku her little brother Shippo and that jerk and the secret crush she had. Kagome was left alone for the rest of school after giving that long explanation and seemed the teacher even knew less than her, and was afraid to be belittled in his class again. The entire time she just stared out at the window watching new rain clouds begin to form their greyness made her think on things she would rather not. Like the day her father died, he had an accident on a slippery road on a big pile up accident on the main highway ten years ago. She had just turned five and was rocking her new born brother and heard her mother crying in the living room, when the little girl went to see what was wrong. Kagome say a new sight her mother on the ground with the phone hugged to her chest as her eyes were teary and her shoulder length brown hair shrouding her some from her children.

Soon her mind left that memory and went to another one where she was with Naraku she felt her body begin to pulse thinking of their time alone in the cave and how it led to him robbing her innocence. Also when his salty bitterness of his blood ran its way down her throat and she felt her cheeks heat up, the thought of his skin against her and his arms around her and …

She jumped out of her daydream rather quickly after hearing a loud smack hit her desk only to look up and see Eri and Yuka with their hands on her desk and glaring at her "What were you just thinking?" Her friend Yuka was the first to ask with her friend Eri following in asking a question, Ayumi came over 'She'll make them stop.' But Eri was too quick to be stopped from asking her question "Come on tell us, fess up."

Ayumi smiled and noted the fact Kagome and a face looking like she was a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Ayumi looked at her two comrades Eri and Yuka she smiled and looking innocent smiling "Come 'on guys let's take Kagome to get a burger and soda then we can talk at Wacdonalds." They all nodded the bell had rung about five minutes ago and they were waiting to see how long Kagome would be in her own world after they had enough of the waiting game they got her to snap out of it and now it was time to leave.

XX Wacdonalds XX

Before Kagome knew what was going on she found herself being dragged against her will to their hang out and put in their favorite booth Ayumi sat on her left side Yuka on her right and Eri was ordering they had Kagome trapped she had nowhere to go. Before long they were enjoying their sodas, fries, and burgers. Yuka rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome "So how is your bipolar two timer bad boy?" Kagome didn't know why she thought she had cooled down but she found herself ripping her drink from her lips and slamming in on the table, she glared towards the friend who seemed to be prying "HE IS ALL IN THE PAST! I HATE HIM." The three all looked so surprised and even Kagome was surprised at her outburst, Eri looked at her and blinked several times she wanted Kagome to forget him but she really did?

Kagome sighed she was going to tell them the short version so they wouldn't bring it up again and they can forget about it "I'm done with him. Don't freak but he was talking about marriage and even asked me, and we were thinking about it…. But… he wouldn't forget his ex. He even called me her name I know she died and he misses her but I am not her! I won't ever be! Nor will I be her replacement!" Kagome started to cry squeezing her drink and had her head down "All I … wanted was to be … loved for me. So I broke off our engagement. But…"

They all three leaned in and were wide eyed staring for more "But… What?!"

Kagome sighed it was all of the past, but might as well tell them she felt her cheeks flame up and all of them were shocked seeing this something big was about to be spilled they knew it. She motioned for them to lean in they all did so willingly and eagerly "I-I did it." Eri leaned in closer and whispered back "D-did what?" Kagome felt so embarrassed but she wanted them to know she felt like she needed to tell someone "I-I had sex."

"WHAT!"

Eri felt like she was going to faint "With your ex?!"

Kagome shook her head "Uh- no I didn't."

Ayumi looked very worried and looked at her "Who?!"

Yuka threw in her question too "Were you safe?!"

Soon their questions blurred

"When"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"You two together now?"

"Did you get tested?"/* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b

/* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b


	4. Agreement of enemies to be allies

Kagome looked and explained it all to her information hungry friends, she sighed after explaining all of it. They were surprised when she said she didn't take a test and their first questions was asking her if she felt ill at all, when she shook her head not only was she but her friends were relieved too. They had spent nearly a hour eating and chatting going off to other topics, and then was brought back to it by to it by Yuka.

"So Kagome, what is he like?"

Kagome smiled and sighed looking down feeling tears perk at her eyes "W-well he is worst than inuyasha in many ways, but better in many too."

Her friend Eri had a emotionless glare "So like how?"

She was forced to go in to more detail " Well he is more cruel and heartless when it comes to others sometimes… he is my ex's enemy too. But he never hurts me in anyway, but I'm confused I shouldn't be with him… He has done terrible terrible things. But he treats me so kindly and is so nice… also where ever I go I see his face… just some stupid crush."

Kagome felt tears fall down her cheeks and fall onto the table she felt her friends hug her and help her feel better "Sounds like love… you should go back to him." She looked at her romantic friend Ayumi and sighed "But I'm afraid what if I'm not good enough?"

Eri laughed and held her tighter she was surprised 'Kagome was a A and B student even though she is hardly ever at school, she is nice, and sweet and funny what could she be lacking?' Kagome soon answered for her friends before they asked "He is sorta from a high honored and secret family so I would live a life of luxury but … what if I don't know who to be noble like him. I don't know how to boss servants around or manage a house like that. Also if I am with him in the future which, if I stay with him now I basically have to think that far ahead… will I be able to marry him and forgive him of his past?"

Her friends knew she was a chatterbox and that couldn't be it yet so they waited until she started back up again …

"Also I and him are going to be hiding from Inuyasha if we are together we talked about it but I got scared and confused and ran home before he woke up after we … um …yea."

Ayumi nodded thinking about so she ran away from his bed and if she goes back will basically marry him? Also she will be hiding from Inuyasha? "Go and research how to be a lady and then go to him, and if your dumb ex pops up we will lie to him."

Eri nodded and got up with Yuka "Yea just do that anyways Kagome we better get going home, Grandma Misa and your family will worry." With that they all said their farewells it would be a long weekend they had a day off for a teacher meeting day about changing teaching a little and getting a new teacher, they went to sleep early that night or at least Eri did.

Kagome was up late that night she snuck onto the laptop and began typing her life story up and until now, she wrote nonfictional on it and wrote everything, her being sucked into the well at fifteen, being with Inuyasha for a year or so, their journey, giving up on him, Naraku, and now even the whole thing. It took her all night with not a single break soon she fell asleep typing and clicked print five copies right before passing out. One copy for each of her friends, one for her family and one for her, she wasn't asleep for long before she began to dream.

Naraku was in her dream like always it seemed, she felt his gentle caress on her cheek and then pulled her up out of her seat and held her in his warm toned arms then he placed gentle kisses on her eyelids. Why couldn't this be simple she felt like this wasn't just normal feelings she never felt this way with Inuyasha or anyone else, why did it have to be him though? Someone who killed many innocent people? Someone who it's hard to be with? Why?

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "I want you to return… when you are ready." He gave her a sweet little kiss on her lips "Don't…take too long or I will come for you." Kagome woke up nearly falling out of her spinning laptop chair, when Eri was touching her shoulder "Kagome, wake up Kagome." She giggled at Kagome nearly falling on her but and then she catch her footing in time and was fine, she walked as if she were drunk to her bed "Eri… I feel…hot." She looked like hell in Eri's eyes sweaty, red, and tired she helped Kagome lay down under the covers and felt her forehead "Oh my god Kagome, your burning up let me get the thermometer."

Kagome heard Eri running throughout the house and got the mouth thermometer; she quickly stuck it under Kagome's tongue and saw it was at 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Kagome smiled and shook it off as if nothing "Okay I'm fine, don't worry."

"No! You are staying in bed understand?!"

Kagome felt so sleep and looked it while she nodded "Yes. C-can I have some leek soup?" Eri nodded and went to work fast Souta was home and helped her, Kagome's mom and gramps was helping at their old shrine cleaning the derby and sorting from what they found survived. Kagome smiled she felt a hand on her cheek and saw it was Eri when she opened her eyes "E-Eri… I feel so sick all of a sudden."

She smiled and looked sadden and walked to get a rang to cool her down with, once she returned she placed the cold wet cloth on her forehead she sore she could of heard it sizzling. Eri called in Souta he had made the soup "Hey little boy get your hinny in gear and her in here!"

He did so spilling a little as he hurried he watched as Eri fed his sister the soup Kagome quickly ate it but was soon so sleepy she was barely awake enough to blink "I-I'm … still… hot." Souta looked concerned at Eri she was the oldest on there so she was in charge and knew more that was for sure.

Naraku on the other hand had made up his mind he would mate her once he found out to get to her era and get her back, far as he knew only Inuyasha could do such a thing… So perhaps he should send a messenger to one of his newest allies Sesshomaru, they both hated Inuyasha so like nothing was wrong with being allies. However he wasn't stupid either he knew that his brother also smelt of arousal when he saw the miko but he smelt that way with his little Rin too. However he couldn't mate his rin due to the fact she has never gone in heat yet, he would make it so then maybe they can come to some sort of understanding…

Sesshomaru saw the insect that belongs to Naraku after Rin ran up pointing to it and giggling "My lord look! A bumble bee!" Jaken glared at it recently Rin has been more open with Sesshomaru clinging to him all the time and Sesshomaru hated Rin leaving his side in any situation what was going on here? Sesshomaru glared at the frog smelling him and his scent told him what he was thinking more or less, then turned to the messenger sent to him he read the note that the half demon Naraku sent him and glared at Jaken I and Rin will take our leave Jaken find a way to entertain yourself and watch after Ah Un.

He looked at Rin and she smiled as she climbed onto his fur he curled his fur around her and she smiled giggling as he took off in the air before his annoying froggy ward could protest "Soft!" She smiled and snuggling and wiggling in his fur a ton making him moan and bit his lip it was very sensitive to him, and Rin knew her role as his mate but knew that wouldn't come until she went into heat for the first time "Enough Rin."

She was still in mid-stretch and cuddle with a pouting face "Aww why?!" He felt as if he had to explain everything he seriously didn't mind raising his mate but wish she had more knowledge about demons then she did "You wouldn't want to fall would you?"

Rin looked down over his fur and smiled "If I did you would catch me, always. I love you and know you like me and you wouldn't let me die. You could of many times, and raised me from the dead twice… I should be a zombie by now." She smiled and relaxed in his fur playing dead he huff out of amusement from his young active future mate "I smell your still alive?"

"How?"

"I'm a demon, I can smell your breath, your scent, your blood coursing through your veins…everything understand?" His nose twitched and his ears waited for a answer but none came he turned around and saw her holding her breath.

"I still can."

She furrowed her brow and smiled sitting up and making a dead looking face and moaning making her arms move up and down his skin felt a chill hearing his small future mate moan he turned to see her, acting like a zombie " Rin."

She smiled and kissed his fur giggling "Sorry, my lord just having fun and I see you're smiling on the inside you know."

He nodded for some reason she was the only one who could. Soon Naraku's palace came into sight he heard Rin groan and then was silent and felt her crouch down only to have her eyes above the all of fur surrounding her "It's looks scary and icky, my lord."

He looked at it and barely nodded in agreement Naraku had a darker taste than he, he had light white, greys, silver, blues, and purples all over his palace.

"Rin stay quiet, please."

She nodded and he enclosed her in his fur hiding her, her scent, and making it so she couldn't be scared she couldn't hear anything and since she was so little it looked like his fur were normal as always. He remembered he had been doing this for a while, every time he left her something seemed to happen he was sick of it.

He landed in the garden where Naraku sat sipping tea and watching the koi fish swim in a small pond, at a low table with cushion "Sit and have some tea."

"I am not here for tea, or to sit I want answers."

"Yes, no, maybe, death, life, to get to the other side."

"Do not fool with me."

"Wow Sesshomaru is not in a joking mood?"

"Never."

"So cold, anyways I have came to an idea about an alliance with us."

"Do tell…"

Naraku proceed with a grin, and spoke rather seriously this alliance would change everything. "Sesshomaru I have heard you plan on taking young Rin as your mate do you not?" No answer what a surprise, Naraku shook it off and continued.

"Well I see how you look at your dumb brother's…"

"I do not claim that filthy half-blood as a relative of mine."

"Noted, anyways his miko…"

"What about?"

"I intend to claim her and I will allow you to do the same, I'm sure you have heard of lords having more than one mate. In return you and I can join forces and the four of us can rule the most successful empire, also I have a potion that will make Rin a year younger than Kagome she will be ready to mate. All I ask in return is to have Rin as mine as well, I will never harm her and you shall never harm Kagome in return."

"Anything else?"

"I need you to get Kagome from the other era."

"Other era?"

"Yes, she is on the other side of the bone eater's well, and I cannot pass. Only Inuyasha can… But since you share common blood you can with some jewel shards."

"How do expect me to trust you?"

"Do you smell a single lie?"

"No, but first give Rin the potion. Also living arrangements?"

"Perhaps we can make a palace in between our boarding lands, the north and west shall be one. And ruled by four."

Sesshomaru's lips formed a sickly smile showing his fangs ….


	5. School dance or terror filled night

"Naraku you have a deal. I'll leave Rin here and will get Kagome."

Sesshomaru unravels Rin and lets Naraku take her and then threw him some shards, and took Rin giving her gentle care not to wake her "When you return she will be grown… Another thing it would only be right If were Kagome's first and you Rin's first."

"It would, yes."

He looked at Sesshomaru and stopped him "Sesshomaru." He was looking up and walking with more speed getting ready to fly out, before he turned "Here give this to Kagome, she has been away from me a long time and is most likely needing it."

Sesshomaru was given a vial of red liquid and his eyes were emotionless as he resumed his walk and leap into the air flying off for the day and a half long journey. The main obstacle would be time, and his brother Inuyasha they would have to hide Kagome and Rin good. Inuyasha and Koga both claimed Kagome and Inuyasha would want to rescue the girl he believed Sesshomaru kept against her will, little Rin. Sesshomaru knew the first moment he saw her when she treated his wounds she was is mate, but despite that he was unsure if she shouldn't let her live with humans he asked her once and she freaked out and cried for hours. He also knew that he couldn't part with her after nearly losing her so many damn times, do to his stupidity and stubbornness.

Back in Kagome's era she is in a hospital hooked up to tubes, Ivs in her arms, oxygen mask on her mouth. Eri and Souta called the Ems when she started to throw up a lot and then blacked out it seemed she went into a sort of coma like state, and none of the Doctors knew what was wrong it was a strange illness never seen before. Kagome lied there for the second day and was coming closer and closer to death.

Kagome was surrounded by Hojo and her school friends one by one her friends left all but Hojo. He replaced her flowers and he wanted to ask her to the school dance coming up tomarrow but she wouldn't get out that quickly, he instead place a gentle loving kiss on her lips and quickly put the oxygen mask on right after he gave her a kiss. He sighed his head down and felt sad her lips were as cold as death itself…

When he turned around to walk out of the door a man in a white outfit that dated long ago, he carried two swords a fluffy fury thing over his shoulder, cream white skin, black chest armor, long white hair, black boots, a yellow and purple sash, and a crescent moon along with two stripes that were maroon on each cheek and one stripe on each eyelid. Hojo rubbed his eyes furiously "No, did I catch the deathly sickness too?! No. No, I'm just seeing things is all."

"You soon will see hell."

Hojo felt a shiver run up his spine and something in his chest he looked down to see some bright glowing green whip in his chest and fell to the ground in pain as he was bleeding to death. First to go was his movement his eye sight was next and then his life…

Sesshomaru walked over him and hissed "Fool messing with my mate." He cut everything from Kagome the tube in half he ripped off the mask she wore, and took out the vial of red substance and smiled a little parting her lips with his thumb slowly running over her lips as he parted them. He pulled the stopper out of the vial and put it to her lips he made sure his lips wrapped around it and closed her nose making sure it had to go down. Not long after he did this he cut a final cord when made an alarm go off, he soon left through the fourth story window hearing a lot of people coming.

Doctors and nurses were rushing to see her vitals and what was wrong , she heartbeat had died on there machines. When the doctors and nurses came in the sight was horrific a young man was coated in blood, with his blood splatted on the walls and their patent seemed to be dead. When the nurses screamed from the sight the doctors shooed them out and two doctors were in the room while the third left to call the police, one was attending to Kagome and the other to the corpse placing a blanket over him.

Then something happened Kagome's body began to have her pale and cold skin turn to its natural creamy color and her rose in her cheeks appeared as her warmth returned along with her heartbeat. Kagome yawned and stretched she made a disgusting face tasting the weird taste she tasted in the cave with Naraku… his blood… eww. 'must just be dreaming still. Wait where am I? A hospital?'

The doctor shook from shock seeing her rise from what seemed like her death "Y-You're alive?"

She lowered her eyelids in annoyance "So are you know that we have the obvious out of the way why am I here?" He blinked several times out of amazement "Y-you were dead?!" She glared at him in frustration "No I'm alive, you were probably in the psych-ward too long. Can you get me a real doctor?"

Kagome saw the room and blinked scared as gasped and cried "What happened?!" He saw the police barge in and the other doctor had left moments before she woke to meet them and bring them up, one police woman looked at the victim's outline. She pulled up the white blanket as the other officer picked up Kagome and rushed her out, she was so shook up now 'Did Naraku do this?'

'No he can't get here. Then what the hell happened, and who is dead?'

She was sat down and questioned on a chair outside her room, they got her story and then the police woman inside ran out screaming and crying "My S-son is dead!" Kagome looked at the woman and wanted to know who died "Who was your son?"

She glared at the girl "Who, killed him? He came to visit you? So who?!"

No… Not…

"My son was Hojo!"

No…

They both busted into tears and were confused.

The next day Kagome was home and fine, she had a ball gown dress and was ready for the masquerade to welcome students to the new school year. She had on a light pink glittery ball gown and a matching mask that was shaped into flowers with light blue butterflies. Eri was wearing a golden ball gown with a mask like a cat, while Yuka was wearing a light blue dress with a light blue star like mask with mini stars, and Ayumi wore a purple dress with random gems on her mask.

They had all gotten ready there none of them had dates, but were all going together instead. Kagome's brother smiled and hugged her "Sis you look like a princess!" She smiled and thought about how she could have been all the boys who like her were royal expect Hojo… but he is gone. Koga was a wolf prince, Inuyasha a prince on his mother and on his father's sides, Sesshomaru looked at her a certain way that made her think he liked her and he was a lord, Naraku was too.

"If I wanted to be Souta I could," she winked at him and her mom her mother smiled she had read Kagome's book and knew a lot of what happened now including the inside joke. Her friends smiled and nodded thinking about the new boy in her life, they all were looking for to this night. Tonight they would all feel like princesses…

Meanwhile the ball was a success after only ten minutes after it started, people were donating money to Hojo's family to they made it a memorial ball at the last minute instead of a welcome to the new school year. Kagome wasn't in the dancing mood though she had too much on her mind and was left alone by her friends, who all were asked by older guys to dance. A boy saw Kagome he wore a white tux and purple tie, with a purple mask that had light blues and purples mixed in with it looking like the night sky. She hadn't noticed though her mind was on hojo's killer who could it be, and would she return to Naraku soon? She didn't like it here in this era, but was afraid of Inuyasha what if she ran into him? What if he came here? She would have to leave tonight she gotten up it was time for her to leave she had a hunch she might do something like this and dug in her purse for her pen her purse was more like a bag, it also held her book and a change of clothes. She began to write on a napkin.

Dear friends and family

It's time for me to go, I can't stay I'm sorry. I wish life could have been how it used to be… but it's not it has changed. I have changed I can no longer live this life, I will go to the one I need to live. I may come back some day until then this is a goodbye. Also read my book if you want answers until I return goodbye.

Kagome… No Natsumi is my new name ^.-

She got up and felt someone grab her arm she looked to see a man standing "Yes?"

"Gold?"

"White Hair?"

No…

With a wicked and sickly cool smirk on his pale cream lips he grinned at her "Hello, Kagome." Her eyes went wide no it wasn't Inuyasha he was too tall to be and he had a different aura and held her differently, almost nothing like her. She felt like her heart was about to scream she wanted to hide in a deep dark hole and never come out, for the love of god she rather have Inuyasha "S-Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and she felt like she was in trouble, what was he going to do to her? Why would he come here? How even? This can't be good, she had a sickening feeling. His lips moved to her ear and whispered sending chills down her spine "May I have the pleasure to dance with you?

Shit 'Naraku, Inuyasha, someone help!'

"Sure."


	6. Home is not here it's with

Kagome followed his lead she was not much of a dancer, since this was like her first time at a dance she had never really danced alone together with anyone. Now the first person sharing her first dance with her was the heartless and emotionless enemy of both of her old loves, how did he get here? Should I ask, no I'm to afraid. No I will, he wouldn't dare kill or hurt me in public. Kagome you can do it… remember safety in numbers, safety in numbers.'

"Se-"

"I'm here as a favor to Naraku and for my own reasons."

Kagome blinked several times no believing how he knew what she was going to ask before she was able too, "How did you get here?" He smirked figuring she would of figured it out he thought she was a smart girl, perhaps she wasn't as smart as he thought or was she still in shock. He narrowed his eyes feeling her tense up as the smell of fear rolled off her body, it tainted that wonderful flowery scent she always had on. He sighed and held her closer as they danced he hand on her waist and other hand in hers, while she had her arms around his neck "I'm related to the mutt by our father's blood, since I share his blood I was able to pass with the help of Naraku's shards he lent me."

She still couldn't wrap his mind about why he was here, he said as a favor to both Naraku and himself. 'Are they going to kill me? I was a member of Inuyasha's crew so I was both of their enemy is Naraku wanting to kill me for running away or sense he was done with me he wants me gone… Sesshomaru is doing just to get to Inuyasha I bet.'

"I am here for the agreement I made with Naraku, he wants to make you his mate… and has agreed to me doing the same with you. Shortly after a few more dances we will leave to meet him at his palace where he will claim you and then tomorrow I will do the same."

"You want me as your mate? Naraku I understand, but I'm still shocked that he wants a mortal and not some demon. But you want me?!" She yelled it as a whisper not wanting more people to stare although they were staring anyways because for the simple fact that she was dancing with a mysterious man that no one knows. She gulped nervously and stuttered out her next sentence she was scared of Sesshomaru after all he tried to kill her for no reason other than confusion the first time they met "W-why no-ot Rin? I-if your t-taking a mor-mortal why not her?" He smelt her fear and it was more powerful than the last time, her fear increased?

He was sighing again with his silent frustration, why should she fear him? 'The past is the past, and if I wanted to kill her these people would not stop me and I would of done when I first saw her enter the dance.' "Kagome, I will mate Rin and you. I will have you both as my mates, so will Naraku. In human terms Naraku and I will be married to both you and Rin at the same time, also you will bear both of your children. Understand?"

She mutely nodded her head as their second dance ended he smiled at the cute shy girl who usually would fight with Inuyasha and wasn't never afraid, but tomorrow night she would be his prey "Kagome, I love Rin and I like you a lot. I am sure our relationship will be love soon enough, I can be very kind when I want to be. I will never hurt you, you will be my mate no matter what… but I would like to purpose if you wouldn't mind." With that Sesshomaru let go of her hands and knelt down with everyone stopping to look to see what he was doing and noticed that he pulled out box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white diamond with a crescent moon cut out of it and replaced with a purple geode stone surrounded with black diamonds. It resembled both Naraku and Sesshomaru along with her, the white was her innocent mortal self, the black diamonds is Naraku and the purple crescent moon is of course Sesshomaru. She smiled she tried to not do it, after all how the hell could she be happy with this shocking new. It was like Naraku sold her in a way but she felt happiness after all Sesshomaru was so kind, loving and protective of Rin… so he would be that way with her too. Who the hell cares about fucking logic I'm happy and nothing seems to be logical about me life.

"Kagome will you do me the honor of me being your husband?"

"Yes!"

He smirked out of pride and out of her saying yes, when he was almost sure she would say no. Not many mortal women would marry a demon, let alone two, hell not marry women would marry two mortal men. This would truly be an interesting life he knew that for sure, she did one thing already she said yes to them both, he slid the ring on to her finger and it self-tightened until it fit perfectly it was a demon ring and would never come off. He knew by the time him and Kagome got back Rin would be wearing one that looked the exact same.

He smiled picking her up bridal style and ran out of the dance without anything distracting him he ran as fast as he could and bounced off into the air flying and smirked when he felt her cling on for dear life. She yelled at him to get his attention they may be going to the feudal era and maybe never coming back she needed a few things "Hey Sesshomaru! We can't leave right now! I need to get some things here I can't get at your era!" His grip tightened and he landed in front of a convenience store "How convenient Sesshomaru." He set her down and put his hands in his tux pockets and did his sigh well she couldn't actually hear it but his shoulders showed it so did the irritated expression on his face. She figured since she was his mate he would never hurt her which meant that she could get away with certain things… time to test the boundaries she thought with an amusing sly grin.

She walked up to him and put her hands on each side of his cheeks and smiled holding is face "Come on for me?" He looked at her with a emotionless stare, she loved how he didn't do anything that reminded her of his stupid brother, at first she wondered could she mate him and not think of Inuyasha? Soon she would never think about that mutt again she wanted Naraku to cloud that part of her memory she didn't want to totally forget but to have it a bit hazy after all it was part of her old life and those memories were no longer needed for her future. She would probably never see him or Sango or Miroku or the kit that was so much like a little brother she loved and protected.

Sesshomaru could smell her sadness it smelt of salt and water a combination that often meant tears were soon to come and fall down her pale rosy cheeks, he began to walk into the store and looked over his shoulder "Kagome let's make haste shall we?" She nodded "Wait I need to do one thing before we go here." He nodded and picked her up again taking off and they went somewhere she said she needed to write a few things down in case the secret of where she is leaked out people here won't worry. He took her there in haste and then returned here.

They went into the store Kagome had to think of what could come in handy with her and Rin being humans and what could also be needed in married life, she thought of something that she really didn't want to buy but knew there was none in the feudal era… but 'OH GOD WHY DO I HAVE TO BUY THIS NOW?! I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH BUYING IT! AND I'M WITH SESSHOMARU!OH GOD! OH GOD!'

She walked stiffly being shy and embarrassed she just almost acted so stiff it made even Sesshomaru uncomfortable he followed right behind her to see where she was going and what she was going to buy that made her act this way. 'Con-do-ms?' He looked at Kagome who was red as a rose which made him hope he would make her soon turn that shade it was very cute on her, but he wasn't making her act that way now… so it had to be these Con-do-ms she is looking at and then he noticed she picked each box up reading it and stealing glances at his manhood or trying to.

"Kagome. What are those?" He said in his emotionless voice which made her get goosebumps making it worst, 'oh boy how to explain this?' She used her index finger to tell Sesshomaru to bend down so she could whisper in his ear, he did so with a annoyed look on his face making it even harder for the embarrassed girl.

"Sesshomaru, you put these on your… on your… um…uh… man area… when we you know… mate. Then … all your… um… sperm go in there… so I and Rin… don't have heirs. But I don't know what size you are so…"

He took the box out of her hand and read the measurements and then handed them to her " They will suffice what else?" She felt a huge wait come off her shoulders and it soon reappeared "Um… Naraku?" Sesshomaru was a few feet from her beginning to walk off and smirked a cocky smirk at her "Don't you know?"

"Um… Uh…I… well it's been awhile."

"They will suffice, we are about the same." With that he gave her a more cocky grin and then with his demonic speed ran at her and gave her a warm kiss it was so quick but so passionate it left the love sick soon to be two demon's bride with weak knee he turned around as if nothing at all had happened and walked off.

She stood there dumb struck holding to boxes of condoms and her eyes were staring off into space, until a woman walked by her a elderly woman about the age of her grandfather "Dear are you okay?" Kagome snapped out of it and saw the old woman with a pepper colored hair in a high bun and in a traditional yukata with sandals "Oh dear why in heavens name are you buying those?"

"Oh… um … I'm a … my husband and I."

"Kagome what else do you need?"

The elderly lady stared at Sesshomaru looking him over up and down and looked back at the blushing girl "Is that him?"

With a nod Sesshomaru approached Kagome and put his hand around her waist and had a slight smirk upon his pale pink lips that were still feeling Kagome's warm dusty rose lips that tasted of strawberry lip balm "My, My you seem to young… but found yourself a real good looking man. Goodbye and have fun you too."

She when down the next isle and picked up some pills "Some people call this the morning after pill, Sesshomaru." His inner demon was warning him about something but about what he didn't quite know he narrowed his eyes at the bottle "Kagome what are those?"

"Oh they are so that after we… you know… mate, if I do get pregnant I take it right after and they kill anything that might be alive, like a baby or sperm. It says pain free and …" Within seconds Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red with blue irises he growled in a warning tone as his claws slashed at the bottle leaving gashes in it and growling "Nothing will hurt my pups, Kagome. If they are pups of Naraku or I's they will be conceived not executed, I protect mates and pups not kill them." Kagome was shocked how worked up he got she was breathless and hurried grabbing the next few items which were soaps, lotions, shampoos, tampons and maxi pads and explaining what they were to her mate.

"Kagome if I frightened you that was not my intention, but understand this. If I or Naraku pup you or Rin we will do everything in our power to keep both you and the pup safe and alive." She smiled hearing him say that she had to admit he freaked out a little he could of said 'No' or 'Not those,' but he didn't have to damage the bottle. She gave him a hug from behind and he growled a soft and soothing growl and then turned around "Kagome, if that is all we should be leaving."

She smiled and ran to one end of the store grabbing Naraku, Sesshomaru seven pairs of boxers each and then went to another isle rubbing her scent here and there giving her mate a chase. She smiled and quickly grabbed black lingerie with black puff balls hanging from the valley where the breast met and it had silver gems all over it, this would be hers and then she got a light blue one with white fuzz on the top of the bust like a little bunny Kagome had black fuzz they were identical but one black and one light blue and white. Like evil and good, sexy and innocent, sassy and sweet, Naraku and Sesshomaru, and lastly Kagome and Rin…

She checked out at the register and went outside not seeing her mate Sesshomaru, she sighed and looked around "Sesshomaru." Lips kissed the nape of her neck making her jump "No, please don't, I'm married. Take my money or my bags but no, please no." The lips moved and went to her ear "I'll take all of it including you…

She felt tears perk; he then turned her around and smiled "Kagome?" She opened her eyes to see a emotionless Sesshomaru with secret worry hiding in the depths of his vas golden brown eyes, she pursed her lips and slapped his cheek "How dare you! Yo-You jerk!"

He growled and glared at her heartlessly as he slapped her not very hard but good enough to warn her, he slapped her across the face "You do not hit your alpha understand, you are never to hit I or Naraku. We in return will not it you, understand human?" Those words stung like a bullet through her chest, she so badly didn't want to be a human, if she wasn't would that change the fact that maybe Inuyasha would of wanted her? Being a demon, or being like Kikyo? 'Damn it I have to leave that in the past.'

Sesshomaru sighed out of annoyance hopefully she wouldn't hit him again he hated hitting her it felt so wrong, his eyes widened enough for him and not anyone else to know. His noise scrunched up smelling a foul scent he hated "Inuyasha is here and is far enough not to smell us, but I can smell him…"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she picked up her three bags and jumped at Sesshomaru he picked her up in surprise of how quick she jumped at him "Hurry let's go!" With that he didn't waste any time it would be problematic if he and his half mutt of a brother ran into each other, if they did they would fight and the truth of demons would cause trouble in this era. That and Kagome was shaking out of fear of Inuyasha simply being here he didn't need to have her more upset , than another scent hit his nose she was…. In heat. He didn't need or want a heir same with Naraku so this week she would need to sleep in a room alone, her scent was intoxicating he needed to distance himself soon. This quickened his fly to the well house, if there was a flying speed he would probably be getting a ticket from the sky police, Kagome thought then let an out little giggle to herself.

He saw the shrine and dove down soon diving through the light blue aura of time, that made her leap back and forth through time. She closed her eyes clinging on and felt the breeze going through her hair and opened them when she didn't feel it anymore, when she opened them she saw the she was on the palace balcony with Naraku staying ten feet away with a mortal woman who had long black hair down to her knees and a dark purple kimono with yellow fans all over with a mix of white and light pink flowers and flower petals all over it with four other layers that were pinks, creams, and blues under it with a yellow obi to finish it.

Kagome was surprised her skin was flawless cream so pale and it wasn't a sickly pale but a beautiful pale with rosy cheeks and with dusty rose pink lips, she had dark chocolate eyes very similar to Kagome's she was so beautiful. Sesshomaru had a gentle smiled when the girl in ran over to see him her wooden sandals making sounds on her way she flung herself into Sesshomaru's arms which took her by surprise when he smiled and nuzzled into her neck giving her the giggles "Lord Sesshomaru! Look at me! I'm grown up!"

"Rin!?"

The woman smiled and she turned in his arms even though he had a death grip not wanting to let her go even an inch "Oh hi Kagome. I see you got my new sister Sesshomaru. Thank you." Naraku came up and hugged Kagome from the back and smiled he missed her so much he actually cried out of sorrow and frustration sometimes he could think of nothing but her it was driving him insane. But now everyone would be happy. He inhaled the scent of her then his eyes popped and he eyed Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded, he quickly stepped back and picked up the bags that Sesshomaru had set on the ground.

Kagome turned around and smiled "Oh I forgot about my bags, Rin come on I have some things to give you. Naraku where do I and Rin sleep?"

He stood by Sesshomaru watching Kagome quickly snag the bags from his clawed hands "You and Rin will both be sleeping on your own for this week until better arrangement can be met understand?"

Rin smiled and hugged Kagome trying to look into the bags Kagome kept shut tight "Okay, so what's in the bag?" Kagome struggled not to let Rin see she was still immature for her age of fifteen but was sure adorable it was a good thing "I'll show you in your room. So where will you boys be sleeping?"

Sesshomaru walked away to the leave then stopped hearing Rin wine "Sesshomaru? Where are you going now?" He turned around smirking at her and then turned forward and flying into the air "I forgot a couple of pests."

Meanwhile Naraku showed them the palace, there were many rooms and two wings it was a smaller palace, it had Sesshomaru's bedroom on the far north west in the last room, he had a corner room with a huge view. Naraku's on the far north east in the last room with a corner view as well, his room was shade of dark purples while Sesshomaru's was shades of silvers and light blues. Kagome and Rin's were side by side in the far far south they were so far of Sesshomaru and Naraku's rooms they had to go down four hallways, through two rooms, through the courtyard and another two hallways to get to either room. Naraku was happy their rooms were so far it made it easier for both him and Sesshomaru to resist mating them while they are in heat. Sesshomaru read the box that the condoms were in and it said it minimized the chances of pregnancy but didn't work a 100%. He told Naraku that too, this way there was nearly no chance they would be tempted to even try this way.

Meanwhile Inuyasha looked at his group who were all eating their fish and staring really coldly at him for running Kagome off then giving up looking for her. Shippo hadn't talked to him in nearly three days it was driving him mad the little squirt didn't but he would never give him that information not way in hell.


	7. Inuyasha's shock and Kagome's delight

Sango sighed and looked at him taking a bit of rice from her bowl near their campsite her and Miroku were given some rice already made for their group from a nearby village thanking them for destroying a wood demon. It was destroying all their houses making them cave in and the stables too, it crushed tons of livestock and villagers, it also made it so the villagers couldn't leave and if they went close to the forest it instantly had a tree fall on them and kill them in seconds. Miroku looked at her and nodded "Sango and I have been talking and we both thought you should of went to get her by now. Don't you think this is hard on Kagome too? You always compare her to Kikyo and only see her as a replacement you never try to think of her in the way she wants you to. All she wants is to be of help to you and to have you love her, you and her have been close from the start even in her other life. Her love was real in her other life and it followed her to her knew one five hundred years later, and she was brought back here and still loves you. Her soul has loved you for over five hundred years Inuyasha that is a long time, at least give her a chance. "

Sango nodded leaning her back on Kiara in her big fire cat version and huffed "Seriously Inuyasha she isn't Kikyo everyone knows that even her it's obvious so don't point it out, but not only does her love live for you in her heart but so does Kikyo. Kikyo lives in Kagome don't you understand they both love you and you only love one of them, that's like Kagome only loving your human side. Now tell me how would you feel if she kept saying and acting like she loved you but she also would tell you a lot, but your not human you're a half demon so I don't totally love you. You're a monster and human if you were a real human I would love you a lot."

Shippo smiled and choked on his fish laughing "Wow that was harsh Sango. But so true." He saw Inuyasha stand up and bopped him on his head and began crying it hurt so bad he dropped his fish in the soot "Ow! Inuyasha hurt me! And ruined my fish! Kagome! I want Kagome! K-Kagome!"

He jumped up and ran off "I Hate you Inuyasha! I hope Kagome never comes back!"

Inuyasha grunted and rolled up his sleeves preparing to chase him down and beat him up more to release his anger out on the stupid little runt, But Sango ran after the little kit as Miroku blocked Inuyasha's path "Come on Inuyasha what do you expect. He sees Kagome like a mother even though he never says it, how would you feel if a manmade your mother feel this way?"

"Angry and sad."

"Exactly, Shippo sees this way too much for his age. He shouldn't have to do this nor should I to get through to you. Now go get your woman back." He nodded and sprinted off into the forest passes bushes, trees and rocks to get to the bone eater's well. Kagome had placed a spell that made people from one era look like the one they were in, it came in handy many times. Inuyasha was wearing baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with a logo on it of some band, with a red hat hiding his ears and sneakers he had a chain from his pocket to his pants belt loop. Within seconds he is on the other side and sees Kagome's house being rebuild "What the hell happened here?"

'I smell her…'

He ran to the house where Kagome's family was staying and he saw her mom with her hand on one of Kagome's friends in a beautiful and poofy dress "Where is Kagome?" Souta walked into the room and his gramps was sitting on the couch looking at Inuyasha with a gasp, he was sure by Eri's description the one to take Kagome's hand was him "Inuyasha my boy?"

"Yeah gramps what's going on where is she, I came to take her back."

"Oh…Uh sis isn't here right now she …uh…"

Eri looked up and saw him "Oh yeah I know you… you are Kagome's old boyfriend."

"Old? I ain't old I'm her boyfriend though."

She stood up and walked over to him handing him Kagome's note and poked his chest "Well listen buddy boy! I don't think you will ever see her again. She is getting married, so you l-lost sucker."

Souta handed her some coffee it seems like someone spiked the punch bowl at the dance not to long before it ended about a hour before and many kids came home drunk as a sunk and Eri was one of the worst cases "Here is some coffee."

"Married?! Who the hell to?! The brown haired boy the goody goody one Hojo?!"

"NO! H-He He is d-deady boo. Bye bye night night!" Within seconds she was passed out on the floor and people were swarming to see if she was alright Kagome's mom picked her up and carried her with Souta's help to her bed as Inuyasha read the note.

Dear friends and family

It's time for me to go, I can't stay I'm sorry. I wish life could have been how it used to be… but it's not it has changed. I have changed I can no longer live this life; I will go to the one I need to live. I may come back some day until then this is a goodbye. Also read my book if you want answers until I return goodbye.

Kagome… No Natsumi is my new name ^.-

"She ran away and got married?! Who the hell to? I will ask her what the hell happened. Afterall all we did was fight we always fight no big deal."

He looked at gramps still on the couch "Who was it?"

He was wanting to know why he was so worked up they did break up right? "Uh… Eri said a tall man with golden eyes, and long white hair I thought it was you at first but seeing as how you aren't I don't know."

"Damn it! Why the hell would she married that son of a bitch!?"

"Who did she marry, my boy?"

"I ain't your boy old man, and I bet my sword It was my brother."

"Oh so she is fine then," he leaned back in his chair and smiled closing his eyes."

"What the hell you mean fine, he nearly killed her."

"Well from the book Kagome wrote she talked about how good he was to that little, girl what was her name… Oh Rin! She also talked a lot about this fellow Nara… something or other I don't know with my old age."

"Can I have a copy of this book? Old man?"

"Sure thing it's on the table, I have another in my bookshelf don't ya worry. Now leave ya damn wiper snapper I need ma rest."

"Sesshomaru? And don't tell me it's Naraku please tell me there is another Nara."

XX Back at the palace XX

Where the four mates lived for the time being, Kagome was in her room showing Rin everything she had gotten from the modern era and Rin fell in love with the pretty lingerie Kagome gotten her and Rin a total of three each. Rin just had innocent colors like a light blue, pink one and a white one. Kagome had a black one, a red one and a dark purple one.

Kagome also gave her half of the shampoos, lotions, perfumes, and soaps. They went to eat dinner in the courtyard and found that their mates didn't seem to want to eat with them or were simply not there. Jaken came strolling along and say Rin a full grown woman now eating with Kagome and giggling at Kagome's gossip and tales. Jaken was not amused he had gotten two bumps on his head on his way here from his lord.

"You stupid mortals waste Lord Sesshomaru time. Same goes for master Naraku."

"Master Naraku?" Rin asked, 'I thought he only served Lord Sesshomaru.'

" Master Naraku is now an ally of Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Sesshomaru told me to address him as Master Naraku."

"Ohh… So where did you get those big bumps Jaken?"

"I am still master Jaken you know!"

Rin smiled and shook her head "Na ah. I'm Lady Rin now!"

"What on heaven's earth are you talking about now?"

"Me and Kagome are Lord Sesshomaru's mates! And we are Naraku's mates too!"

"That's right Jaken I and Rin are ranked higher than you now."

"Well you and Rin there will do no good to either of them! You will make them fall among the noble and royal families, you will make terrible ladies of their kingdom and you will dirty their blood with your filthy human blood! ALL YOU EVER WILL BE ABLE TO PRODUCE IT FLITHY HALFDEMONS! LORD SESSHOMARU HATES HALFDEMONS HE WILL HATE YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN! NARAKU JUST HAS LUST AND WILL FEEL THE SAME WAY BOTH OF YOU SHOULD JUST GET LOST YOU'RE UNWANTED!"

Rin got up her earlier smile of excitement and happiness turned to sadness and despair as tears clouded her eyes as she got up and ran out of the room "That's not true! I hate you Jaken!" She cried all the way to her room and took a nice long soak in the tub locking her room with an enchanted seal a traveling monk once gave her.

Kagome glared and hit the frog demon sticking her tongue out at him "I will tell my mates about this don't you worry, you better beg for your life you stupid toad!" He began to regret what he said one he made Rin cry and Kagome mad both of those things can turn into ugly revenge attacks and then Lord Sesshomaru and Master Naraku will punish him too.

She got up and ran after poor little Rin and entered the room after comforting Rin for a while after she got out the bath talking to her explaining Jaken was just staying things he knew would get us mad and hurt us and how it wasn't true how they would have half demons but Naraku and Sesshomaru would love them despite that and knew that when they mated them. But Sesshomaru and Naraku haven't been seen all night and it was making Rin worry wouldn't they want to mate them soon as possible? But why have they not done it yet? They must hate them? Kagome thought she had cleared Rin's head and left to get ready for bed in her room doing what Rin did, she took a bath and used lotion and was wearing her black lingerie having no other night clothes.

Rin was fast asleep after crying herself to sleep in her light blue and white lingerie, she dreamt of happy things like Sesshomaru and flowers, Kagome and Naraku and them all being in a pretty field. However soon that field of white flowers turned into a field of red blood roses dripping on their clothes Rin woke up in a cold sweat at the sound of a loud bang and rumble. She looked out her window to see the lightening sparks light up the black night sky and the rumbles sent chills down her spine whenever there was a huge storm like this she was never afraid because Sesshomaru was always there and she didn't want to show him how weak she was, she jumped at the second one and leap out of bed.

Kagome jumped out of bed for a similar reason she was afraid of the lightening but also being alone she was alone for so long and being so close to Naraku and yet still being far away was simply killing her it would be easier to shove a white hot iron through her gut and twisting it inside her intestines. She ran out of her room the same time Rin ran out of hers they actually passed each other also both had tears in their eyes crying as they ran. They both ran the opposites Kagome ran to the room of the far north east and Rin to the far north west.

Rin ran to the door of Sesshomaru's room and she saw him open the door shocked at hearing her running and smelling her tears, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door, only to feel Rin slam into his body crying into his chest "So scared!"

He nearly fell on his back but stabled himself this his fur and sat her on the bed he was going to do his best at holding himself back from sexually attacking her but… her crying and looking so helpless in her light blue and white lingerie was making it so much harder then add her intoxicating scent and then add on she was in heat… Oh god this would be hard.

"Rin?"

"I hate storms and being alone you know that my lord did I do something wrong? Do you hate me?"

"No you did nothing that needs punishment. And I do not hate you Rin."

"Jaken said you would because both me and Kagome are humans and can only birth your filthy half demon and you will hate us and your children! I hate being a human I'm so stupid and weak! I'm not fit for you!"

Within seconds he was on her over the bed his eyes red as blood from his anger and his irises were as icy blue as his heart at times "Mate I love you. You are fit and will no longer be mortal after tonight."

She looked up at the demon lord on her body with a lustful look in his eyes she smiled blushing up at him "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome at the same time flew open Naraku's door and pounced beside him on the bed he turned over to see what she was doing "Why are you crying and why aren't you in your room?"

She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder "I'm so sorry for running away, I was lonely I really was. I saw you almost everywhere all the time… but I didn't think I would be any good for you. After all this isn't my time I'm not use to it. I come from the modern era where people treat men and women as equals. Where everyone goes to school one point in their lives, where people go to the moon, where people are demons and demons are only in legends and stories… I'm scared what happens to demons. I don't know where they went I know my children will live to that time even if they are half demons I want you to make sure that you and Sesshomaru will live five hundred years from now and both Rin's children and mine children will safe and alive."

She was soon embraced with a long hug "Kagome we will all live pass your time we will never age and never die we are demons and so will you … no children that come from you or rin will be half same with me they will all be full blooded demons.

He wiped her tears away and passionately kissed her until he had her right where he wanted her sprawled out on his bed staring up at him like a doe catch in headlights of a car.


	8. Kagome and Rin are what!

"Rin?" Rin opened her eyes that were closed tight from crying when she opened them even in the darkness of the night Sesshomaru could clearly see that her eyes were bloodshot red I sort of turned him on even more, he couldn't hold back anymore she would be his Now!

Without warning he tasted the flesh of her neck suckling on it with his tongue and his fangs were slowly touching her skin each second with more force until what seemed like hours had passed when it had only been half a minute. She freed her arms out from under him and tried pushing him away "No! I can't birth you half demons! You'll hate me!"

With that he was more aggressive and bit down in one quick motion, he had marked her as his own and now it was time to seal the deal by mating. She will soon submit and enjoy this and I will enjoy it as well. He smirked a lustful and cocky smirk; he then cut the straps holding the angelic loose fitting nightwear Kagome must have given her from the modern era. He soon did the same with the thin silk lace covering her core.

He moved his hands to pinning Rin's above her head and used his legs to make sure Rin wouldn't kick him with hers, he moved his lips back down to the already healing mate mark and licked the area until it was almost raw he heard Rin's moans over her verbal protests of not wanting his pups.

"I hate you! I will hate your pups! I hate this let me go!"

Sesshomaru growled as his beast took control again, his beast was deeply insulted and hurt by this he knew he loved Rin and she loved him. He would show her that he will not hate her and will pup her before the night ends, and give her the best night of her life. He moved his tongue from her neck to her chest and then maneuvered it to the valley between her breasts, and felt resistance from the woman still verbally disagreeing to what was happening.

She was saying one thing and her body the other she was pushing her chest up closer to him and he decided to take advantage of the situation and moved to take hold of one of her nipples that were perking up from arousal, he was making her aroused? He smirked to himself as he moved one hand to her chest kneading her breast while he sucked it softly and soon move away blowing on it and turning to the other doing the same. He felt her hands struggling to get free he let one go to see what she would do…

She moved it to his hair and entangled itself pulling him closer to her nipple, he smirked she was submitting this was progress. True progress!

On the eastern side of the castle Naraku was comforting Kagome, he was holding her close but felt his loins on fire and his mouth watering he wanted her so bad! "Kagome, you should leave before something happens."

"So it's true you would hate me to birth your children, since they would be half demons. A child should be loved and not hated!"

"I will love that child!"

"Ya words are one thing and actions are another!"

"Kagome, you should leave or…"

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll mark you now!"

"Sounds like do don't want to why?" She was now sitting on the edge of his bed getting ready to leave and he was lazily sitting on her pillows and staring lustfully at her from her back she was so exposed and willing, he knew their time apart made her crave him as he did her. But not this week she would get pregnant if he did so and would she be ready for that him and Sesshomaru could think up a plan in no time being two smart and powerful demons they would come up with something.

"Would you love my children?"

"Yes…"

That was all he needed he wasn't going to waste any time one thing was on his mind to be inside her he wasn't going to do any foreplay he just burned to be inside her and he smelt her arousal at its highest she needed him just like he needed her that was all there was too it.

She looked down to see he had ripped apart her lingerie and his night yukata was already off she looked down to see he was fully ready and with that he was already adjusting himself to glide smoothing into her, but there was one thing he wanted her wet first. But he wanted her now! He would make her wet quickly then, Kagome saw him move his core away from hers.

'What is he doing?'

Her mental question was soon answered when he moved his head in between her tights kissing each tight and then turned to the right one and let his tongue glide from it to where her legs met at her core as soon as he felt her clit, he felt her raise her back and move closer to him. 'She wants more? So do I.'

He licked her clit for some time and felt her get wet on his chin he looked down and then moved to the core and thrusted his tongue in making her raise herself more and more. He would have to remember to do this a lot she was really submitting and he was enjoying her taste too. He pulled his mouth away and rubbed her taste off of his chin and looked into her eyes and began kissing her lips so passionately then pulled away to and used his hand to rub the head of his member at her wet core and smoothly readying the both of them. With that he thrusted into her and thrusted slowly and began to get faster and faster soon using his demonic pace to benefit them both, she grabbed his hair and move with him as one moaning in pleasure he was better than she remembered.

Sesshomaru and Rin were doing the same thing at the time he was using his demonic speed and force to pound into her where he was really inside her whom he would soon release and wanted to make sure she got pregnant and to do that he used his demonic speed and force if he didn't do that then he most likely would still get her pregnant but most likely didn't work for him he wanted her to carry his pup now.

His red eyes and blue irises first worried Rin but she soon was smiling and calling his name in orgasms over and over praising him too. His beast loved it and loved her he couldn't wait to mate his next mate his mates would love him and he loved them. Both of his mates were kind, caring, loyal and loving… they would be good mates, good ladies for the northwestern Kingdom and good mothers.

With that final thought he pound as hard as he could in her and heard her scream in pleasure it must of really hurt and felt really good, he released his seed deep deep within her, deeper than any half demon, human or lower full blooded demon could. He did so knowing in the morning she would smell of his scent and the scent of carrying his pup.

She laid on the bed gasping for breathes as sweat dripped from her forehead she looked up above her to see her lord Sesshomaru was back to normal and glazing at her with his golden eyes. She then looked down to see they were still together "Sessh…?"

"I knotted inside you Rin; you will be pregnant after this with my pup." She looked surprised but he looked at her with love and pride even though he was a little upset at his demon pupping her without his consent. He held her close and rolled over on his back and made it so she laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat she quickly fell asleep from the rough love making.

Kagome was sound asleep with Naraku embracing her from her side as she was also asleep from a rough mating encounter. Naraku watched her and fell asleep for about five hours and saw his mate sleeping in an undisturbed sleep with a smiled on her face. He got up looking at her naked form and smelt her and then smelt her belly... 'She is pregnant. I should have talked things over with Sesshomaru he was supposed to take her tomorrow night but he can't with my child in there.'

Sesshomaru had un knotted after five hours of mating and got up to move around being a demon he didn't sleep much and he had too much on his mind to sleep right now, he gotten up and walked over to Naraku's room.

Naraku soon came out of his room spotting Sesshomaru not far from his room down the hall "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru appeared before him in seconds, and smelt Kagome's scent all over Naraku "Naraku I smell Kagome… You got her pregnant didn't you?"

"Sesshomaru… I did…I smell Rin on you, why?"

"I also got her pregnant. I wanted to pup her or I wanted to pup Kagome… but I didn't plan on it so soon. She spoke of Jaken filling her head with lies how we will hate her and Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome mentioned that too me as well. Shall we punish him for this?"

"Yes, he should be in the dining area for breakfast."

Jaken was eating rice porridge with egg and juice when he saw both his lord and his master in front of him "Will you be joining me my lord and master?"

"I am master Naraku, but call me Lord Naraku from now on."

"Yes, how are you both my lords?"

Sesshomaru gave him a stone cold silent deadly glare telling him everything with that one stare, and Naraku had a similar stare showing him punishment.

"I'm so sor…"

Both lords punched him hard on the head at the same time knocking him out, the green toad looking more green and black and blue than ever laid their on the floor as a pulp. Naraku and Sesshomaru went off to walk around the grounds of the palace scheming up a plan to protect their mates and soon their children.

XX Campsite XX

Inuyasha jumped out of the well not letting go of the book and wondered why she would marry his brother, was it as punishment to him? Why? Or … did he drive her to it? He saw everyone at his camp they were all nestled asleep by the fire he jumped into camp and clapped real loud waking everyone.

"Ow! Sango!" She smiled slapping Miroku and looked to see where her hand was "Oh sorry Miroku, it's a reflex now." He grumbled claiming how they were supposed to marry and how it wasn't fair him getting slapped all the freaking time.

Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha's head "Say were you suppose to turn human tonight?"

He narrowed his eyes "Why would I?" Shippo smiled pointing to the sky seeing it was all grey or black "Shippo, where it's grey that is where the moon is. It's hiding behind the clouds is all. Back to what I have in my hand."

Sango ripped it out of his hand after she stood up brushing the monk off her "A book? Why do you have it? I didn't know you like books or could even read." He narrowed his eyes at the insult and growled an annoyed warning tone "It's Kagome's book. And unlike Shippo I was taught to read by my mother."

Shippo smiled tugging on Inuyasha's ears and earning more warning growls "Hey teach me! Teach me! Teach me until mommy comes back!" Inuyasha grabbed him by his fluffy tail and shook him "Kagome said not to call her your mom! And she ain't coming back on her own."

Miroku got interested at hearing how she wasn't coming back "What do you mean not coming back?" Inuyasha took a deep breath after showing Sango where to read "She got married, and is my sister in law now. She married my fucking half-brother Sesshomaru!" Everyone gasped at this new Sesshomaru was their enemy and their rival to defeat Naraku, was she going to help him defeat Naraku?

Sango read out loud the page about all of them…

"Inuyasha is the head of our small group of six members, our group is very diverse. We have one half- demon who is rude and two timing man, he was in love with a priestess named Kikyo but now is in love with her reincarnation Natsumi and claims he loves her but runs back and love Kikyo. His mother was a human princess who died of a unknown illness when he was a mere ten years old. His father died when he was born helping his mother escape from a burning castle, and saving her before she died by an old lover who went crazy. Inuyasha's father was Inu No Tashio the great and powerful dog demon of the west.

Sango the demon slayer is the daughter of the chief who used to be the chief of a demon slayer village; she has a younger brother named Kohaku who is under the control of a powerful demon Naraku. Her entire village was murdered due to one of Naraku's schemes, but her and her brother were saved by Naraku and he was kind enough to do that much after what he did."

"What the hell is Kagome talking about?! It wasn't good! We never would have been dead if it hadn't been for Naraku in the first fucking place!"

Miroku picked up the book after Sango dropped it in the dirt and fell to her knees crying into her hands, he finished reading out loud the next person him.

"Miroku is the son of a lecherous monk, and his grandfather was also a lecherous monk. His father was tricked by a demon named Naraku, the demon placed a cursed wind tunnel on the monk's right hand and it has followed through each generation, Naraku is the only one who knows of how to remove it. And so do I, you don't have to kill Naraku in order to do it, death solves nothing but to deepen hatred in one's heart. Next time I hope I can help Miroku but I know if I told him how to remove it the spell would not be broken he has to find it out on his own."

"How can she know how to remove it unless she talked to Naraku? Inuyasha?"

"Just keep reading ya damn Lech!"

"Alright, but…"

"Read!"

"Shippo is a cute little fox demon who is orphaned and act like I'm his mother when I don't feel like I am, I see myself as his older sister and not as his mother. He isn't my son he is like a little brother I love, I hope he understands that. He is adorable in many ways and loves to play tricks on people being a small kit he does so in order to let off some steam and just to play with his big brother Inuyasha who takes it too far and hits him.

And Kirara is Sango's demon cat also known as a neko. She has lived with the chiefs of the village Sango grew up in for generations she was even Sango's grandfather's pet and one time long long ago she was Midoriko's pet too. She is also a good fighter and cute.

Then there is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older half-brother he is a full demon. He is also very noble, caring, protective and powerful. He protects his little group of his two wards a little mortal girl about the age of six I'm guessing and a frog demon named Jaken… he also has a big mouth. The last member of his group is Ah un.

Naraku is the group's enemy but he and Sesshomaru are not really my enemies. Naraku killed my reincarnation over five hundred years ago, I have no ties with her and it was in the past it doesn't affect me in any way so I my eyes I only fight him cause the rest of my group does. Sesshomaru isn't my enemy either he just attacked me out of confusion and hate for humans, but I bet it was more to get under Inuyasha's skin."

"Damn it I don't understand her she speaks better of Naraku and Sesshomaru than any of us!"

Miroku caught the book right before it was thrown into the fire "Baka Inuyasha! If she wrote this then she must of written about the days she disappeared right?"

"Inuyasha think before you thrown things into the fire." Sango sighed and shook her head it sounded like Kagome had changed sides, and she was afraid of why she did. Miroku began to read aloud again from the chapter saying 'Changed mind.'

"I was on my way home to the modern era after having a fight with Inuyasha when I saw someone hurt. I decided to see who it was and it was none other than Naraku. At first I was afraid but after I healed him and hid in a cave with him helping him heal again, he was so injured he couldn't move for a few days I felt so bad for him. One day Inuyasha came close to the cave and I was really afraid he would find us, I was afraid of what he would think I was… afraid of him.

But Naraku and I bonded our days in the caves felt like it was a time that neither of us wanted to end, one day we got closer than normal and we mated. He didn't mark me but we did mate, I was afraid and confused after I woke up and I ran home. I hid there for days that felt like years and I was waiting for him to come if he doesn't come I will have to go to him…

But then Sesshomaru came telling me, Naraku and him…" With that Miroku stopped and turned the pages seeing nothing else Sango was ghost white on the ground and Inuyasha was red with rage and anger "'Telling me Naraku and him' what?!"

"I don't know it just ends there."

Inuyasha got up and glared with his demon trying to escape, "I can't believe Kagome Mated with Naraku and married Sesshomaru! She has to be out of her mind or under some damn spell! When we save her and Rin from those two demons we need to hide them and keep them safe."

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "We should listen to what Rin and Kagome both have to say after we rescue them… but first we have to find them."

Sango smiled in her battle uniform and all ready for action "First we have get information Naraku and Sesshomaru are both high-ranking and powerful demons they will be hard to find."

"Let's go."


	9. The Four rulers plans change

Rin was asleep and woke up finding herself in a bed with Kagome and a blanket over them both they were in a light grey room and she saw a young girl in a white kimono with two white flowers in her hair and white sandals. She held a tray with water and rice porridge which was one of her favorite with egg, she knelt down giving it to Rin "Here Lady Rin my lords told me to treat you and Lady Kagome well while you rest up and are here."

She smiled and took the water drinking it slowly feeling a little sick and she didn't want to get sick and loose it "So who are you and where are we?" She smiled and gave her the porridge "Here you need to keep up your strength. You are here in the infirmary the lords told me that my name is Kanna."

Rin looked over at Kagome who was snuggled up in the blanket and mumbling things in her sleep, then yelled "Sit damn it." Rin looked at her with curiosity and Kanna looked at her too but with an

Empty look being a void demon she had no emotion and if she did then she would never show it, "You and lady Kagome are here because you are not mortal anymore and for your other condition." Rin didn't understand what she meant she actually couldn't remember what happened last night it was foggy and distant "What happened last night Kanna?"

"You and Lord Sesshomaru mated, he turned you into a Inu Youkai like himself and you now carry his offspring in your whom." Rin's face turned a deep beet red at hearing Kanna tell her what she did, her face grew even redder remembering all the details of how he touched her where and how it all felt she then looked at her stomach "I'm pregnant and I'm a demon?"

Kanna simply nodded her head then looked at Kagome's sleeping form "Same goes for Lady Kagome, but she is a spider demon like Lord Naraku and carries his child." Rin smiled touching her stomach and then asked Kanna what she looked like if she looked any different, Kanna responded by showing Rin her mirror.

Rin touched her face amazed and had tears roll down her cheeks she could be with her lords and children forever… and never birth a half demon and never be hated by the ones she loved. Her reflection showed a woman with white hair and golden honey eyes and a pair of single stripes on her cheeks identical to Sesshomaru's, she also had a crescent moon that was just like his, her hair was so much longer too it was to her ankles almost and her skin was so much fairer now she was beautiful!

She shook Kagome awake to earn a "Sit!" Rin looked at Kagome confused "Sit?" Kagome rubbed her eyes open "Why am I waking so… so early?" She yawned out, then saw a demoness staring at her giggling "Kagome! Looky looky I'm so pretty now!" Kagome jumped up and put her fingers into the shape of a cross "Who the hell are you demon and where am i?"

Rin giggled and hugged her "Sissy you don't need to worry Sesshomaru and Naraku know where we are they put us here in the infirmary, we are both demons and we are pregnant! I'm so happy I have Sesshomaru's baby!"

Kagome felt like she was in a parallel universe she a Miko was now a demon… and pregnant? HOW!? Kana looked at her and explained everything to her just like she had to do with Rin. Kagome smiled looking at her new look in the mirror she had ruby red eyes, long black hair to her ankles and she had no markings but she did have a spider mark that was small like Rin's crescent moon and it was a red spider it was also on her forehead. She smiled a smile showing off her fangs and Rin did the same they were going to have so much fun they were pregnant and now they were demons, and would never die unless their mates did.

They ate their porridge and drank their water and set off to find their mates, Kagome had stooped down to Rin's childish behavior she was going to have fun with this new life. She was loved by her new family and was free from many worries unlike before. She and Rin tip toed around to find their mates siting in the garden drinking tea and watching the scenery until they found themselves hugged from behind by their mates. Kagome kissed Naraku's cheek and then Rin did the same with Naraku and before Sesshomaru and Naraku could catch either one of them they ran to their other mate. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and his other side and Rin kissed Naraku, they tried to scurry off before their mates could catch them, but Naraku caught Rin and pulled her into his lap nuzzling her neck. Kagome saw this and tried to escape but Sesshomaru caught her and licked her neck.

Naraku smiled in Rin's neck and bit her he hadn't bit her and he needed too, "submit you your lord say you are my mate too." She looked into his eyes they matched his lips which had her blood on them she nodded "Yes, you are my mate too Lord Naraku. I-I love you."

Sesshomaru bit Kagome's neck and licked it then growled "Submit." She smiled and kissed him then pulled away "I am your mate Sesshomaru and I love you." Both males kissed their mates and had them in their laps. Kagome smiled sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and cuddled close to him, he smirked with pride and rubbed her belly which held Naraku's offspring. He and Naraku would care for each other's child that's what it meant to share mates was also to protect each other's children. Kagome felt him nuzzle his head listening to the child's small heartbeat "Kagome do you wish to know it's gender?"

She looked stunned "Y-You can do that?" He nodded and Rin was happy being kissed on his neck and feeling Naraku's hand rubbing her belly that would soon swell with time "What is it Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded she wanted to know it and was sure the child's father Naraku would also want to know, Sesshomaru smelt her belly and listened once more "It is a boy." Naraku looked at Kagome and smiled "Sesshomaru I fear we will have to our hands full with a little prince on the way, Jaken may not survive." Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Rin "I already know what we will have I smelt you this morning, do you wish to know?" Rin nodded eargrly then heard Naraku chuckle "Sesshomaru you should tell her quick before she nods so much she breaks that pretty neck of hers."

"Let's hope she hasn't already." Rin smiled and played dead in Naraku's arms "Eh… Too late I perished." Naraku smiled and kissed her "True love always breaks the curse, if you need a double dose I can get Sesshomaru over here too."

Kagome giggled in Sesshomaru's grasp "That sounds intriguing." Rin blushed and came back to life "Oh no just tell me the baby please." She sounded very shy and you could even hear the blush in her voice to it was a little shaky.

"A boy."

Rin and Kagome smiled as they were learning about their growing family, Naraku and Sesshomaru sat there with their mate loving the peace in the palace. Naraku's creations were all helping out in the palace too, in order to have it safe for the new family. Kohaku was head guard with Bankostu, they lead both of Naraku and Sesshomaru's armies and they were also in charge of assigning body guards to the two ladies. Kanna was head nurse and of telling about any danger coming to the ladies or the palace. Kagura was head of getting supplies and information also head messenger. Jaken was head of the stables and making sure the ladies didn't get into too much mischief.

Kagome and Rin that night after dinner were given their new robes stating their status, Kagome had a bright red yukata on that went on the floor and dragged a little in the back like how the humans had it, it had golden flowers all over it, with some black embroider here and there that looked like webs. On the spots where Sesshomaru has his red flowers Kagome had crescent moons, they were a silvery thread mixed with a golden thread it changed in the sun light. She had her top layer open like a jacket and underneath it were a lighter red layer with a light golden layer underneath it. She had the first under layer tied together with a black obi that had golden flowers etched into its fabric. It was breath taking and the only one she would wear all the time.

Rin's new yukata was a medium purple with slivery threads sparkling in the fabric making it look like webs in the sunlight and with pink flowers everywhere and it had light purple and pink blossoms and flowers everywhere on it. Her Yukata was a lot like Kagome's it reached the floor and dragged behind her a little bit too, her under layer was a soft pink with a light purple obi with silver spider webs all across it and her obi had crescent moons that were darker purple on it and her last under layer was a white. Her top layer was opened like Kagome's and showed the second layer tied with the obi.

Both her and Kagome's hair had many beautiful necklaces and bracelets, and their wedding rings on they had no formal ceremony besides their night of mating. Kagome had her hair up in a bun and had pins and combs in her black as night hair the pins had thin silver chains making it seem like beautiful spider webs were in her hair. Rin's hair was down with gem flower clips in her hair everywhere giving the illusion she had walked under a cherry blossom tree made of gems and they landed permanently in her long white hair.

Both girls never looked their best nor did they ever feel their best they also wore beautiful make up. Kagome red lipstick with a dark Smokey eye, eyeshadow and light red blush on her cheeks with oils smelling of a rose. She certainly looked like a rose, and was even called the rose of the north western kingdom. Rin wore light and innocent pinks, whites, and light blue eyeshadow making her look adorable and sweet, she had pink blush on her cheeks and pink lipstick on. Her oils gave her the scent of a water lotus, she also was given the name the lotus of the northwestern kingdoms. They were rumored to be the most beautiful and elegant ladies in all the kingdoms of Japan, what made them even more unique was their human personalities and minds. They often were great with dealing with the mortals in their lands being former mortals themselves.

It had been three weeks and they had the smallest bumps on their bellies you could only see the bump if the girls were nude. Kagome and Rin have been fitting in and getting along with everyone but Kagura was still distant that wasn't going to change. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku asked them both to go to a village about three hours away in their kingdom it was needing their help to solve a human disagreement, and their guard was Bankostu. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku were both at an important conference with the lord to the south, at this time.

Rin smiled and popped into Kagome's room, Kagome was to sleep with Sesshomaru every night and Rin was to sleep with Sesshomaru every night to have them get more used to being the mate of two demons rather than one. She looked at Kagome and stuck out her lip pouting "Come on Kagome! I wanna go to the village now!" Kagome sighed putting her hair up in the sliver spider web pins, her hair took longer than Rin's did to get red "On sec, hold your horses!"

"Kagome I ain't got no horses I only have Ah un and he is already waiting too! So is Bankostu!" She sighed it was like she was already dealing with a child half of the time. "Rin shouldn't you act like a mature woman, you are going to be a mother you know."

"I know that but I like to act this way in front of my family and people I like, I can let loose and be my inmmature self. Kagome Naraku and Sesshomaru love your maturity and they love my cuteness it works okay."

"That's true we are all different"

"Yes. Now come on."

"I'm coming just."

"I'm going to wait with au and uh then, Bankostu where did you go?"

He popped out from behind the corner and smiled throwing his weapon on his should to rest "Lady Kagome you look pretty enough lets go." She sighed she put the last pin in and smile with a nod saying she was ready now. Within three hours they came to the village it was beautiful and soon as they landed all eyes were on them, people sawing they were demons others heavenly beings and other celestial maidens. It made them both giggle behind their hand fans that matched their yukatas', Kagome stepped forward "Where is the village leader I wish to speak to him."

A young man with royal clothes came out of the crowd his eyes took hold of the beautiful women before him and he smile, his hair was in a long pony tail to mid back and he had a sword "I'm the village leader lord Tachi."

Rin stood beside Kagome and spoke behind her fan "Hello Lord Tachi we are from the northwestern kingdom that you reside in."

He took slight offense to what Rin was saying "This is not your lord's lands ladies, and why they would send woman here to try and make us change our mind just because of your beauty I don't know." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man, she knew Rin was a little more emotional and cried when Jaken even gave her the slightest insult, she was this way because of the extra hormones she had from carrying a child "Do you know who we even are?"

He looked at her and circled them and smiled "You will be my wife and my concubine that's what, guards." Kagome shook her head forming an invisible demon/ Miko barrier and smiled "No… we are already wives to both lords of the north western kingdom. I am Lady Natsumi the rose of their kingdom and this is Lady Rin the lotus of the kingdom."

Rin nodded and smiled as Bankostu formed a protective stance just in case the barrier fell, "Also we are not what your people claim. We are demoness that were once human meaning we have the powers of a demon, and Natsumi also has the powers of a priestess and we also have the knowledge of how humans think and how demons think. We are a great use to our kingdom we can protect our kingdom with two armies of thousands."

Kagome nodded and smiled turning to him again "We simply want your village to be in peace in our empire you see. We have been hearing you are killing villagers that are loyal to our empire and making them loyal to yours."

He nodded and smiled "Yes, what about it?"

Rin smiled and looked at him "Hey you shouldn't do that. We can dethrown you rather easily you know. But you can keep your thrown and rule under our empire if you stop your killing we will send you food, and other supplies if you are ever in dire need of such supplies and our armies will protect you. You can keep your thrown and have second authority my lords will have first but think of the alliance you will have made. Demons are offering to help humans not many do that , and we offer protection too."

Bankostu turned hearing the other villagers yelling for their lord to accept it and yelling many reasons. Tachi nodded his head if he didn't agree he would be dethroned it would be better to keep his throne and his life than to lose it all over his stubbornness and pride. Kagome took down her barrier and walked around the village asking Tachi if anyone need healing or was sick. He nodded and looked at a child minute from death she was attacked by a animal in the woods when she went to get wood for a fire. Rin looked at the child and knelt down Tachi watching the whole time, Rin looked at Kagome who nodded.

Rin smiled and summoned energy to her claws they glowed a bright white and she ran her claws over the injures and even into the bite marks and claw marks stopping the internal bleeding. They healed within seconds and Rin licked her bloody fingers and smiled "She will be fine now."

Tachi smiled the child was actually his own. "The child's mother told his daughter to get some wood as punishment for running out of the village without her guards, when she went to get wood she had one guard but he was killed and eaten by the creatures."

She smiled and was full of energy running to tachi "Daddy!" He smiled and thanked Rin he saw Kagome was healing the rest who came down with colds and fevers. He thanked her as well and soon the village was more lively and healthy with happy people. The placed seemed to have brightened up with so many people that were sick or near death save. The humans saved totaled up to thirty which was more than half of the small village a powerful bond was formed with this village that much was sure.

Bankostu looked over at the path into the village "My ladies get behind me something is coming." Dust blew around and panting was heard along with hard footsteps and the smell of fresh blood. The Kagome held Rin protectively she and Rin were both women but she was like Kagome's younger sister Kagome would save her if Bankostu failed but that was slim to impossible. The dust cleared to reveal…


	10. Secrets rule Kagome's very life

Kagome closed her eyes and focused real hard she had a special power from the combination of being from the well and from mating two of the world's most powerful demons. She changed her eyes to brown and her scent to human same with Rin's but she had to make sure Rin's hair turned brown and that both of their marks were hid under their hair, she also hidden their facial markings with her powers "Bankostu I hid us we look like normal humans with fancy royal clothes on. He nodded if they knew who this was that would help keep who they are now a secret if they didn't look into the meaning of their yukatas' too much.

The dust ahead revealed a voice "Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Kagome let go of Rin and slouched with a annoyed look in her eye "Great it's the wolf again." Bankostu raised his brow and saw Rin do the same "Who?" Kagome soon found herself with the wolf past Bankostu and right in front of her holding her hands and nuzzling them "Oh I missed you so much Kagome. Why isn't Inuyasha with you and who is this man and woman? Hey didn't she travel with Sesshomaru? But she looks grown and beautiful now."

Rin shook her head "No I'm cute and adorable if you're going to flatter a girl do it right." Bankostu chuckled and looked at Kagome "Lady Kagome do you know this man?" She nodded slowly "Yes, he is in love with me. But I don't love him."

"Damn Kagome that was cold." Bankostu looked down at Rin in surprise she never cursed but it wasn't that bad it was actually funny. Rin smiled looking up at her guard "What it's the truth. Kagome we should get back home they will be worried if we don't return soon and will come after us."

Koga perked his head to see Rin "Who will be mad?"

Kagome smiled and looked at him "Uh… Koga I got married. And so did Rin." He looked at her and growled he felt hurt like a dagger struck his heart "What the hell Kagome? I love you and you are my woman."

She shook her head "No, I'm not and besides I'm happy with my husband Koga. So is Rin, and like she said her and I need to get back or they will worry."

He wasn't happy at all and began yelling and it hurt Kagome's ears her hearing was more acute than the wolfs was, with that her smell vanished revealing what her and Rin really looked like. Koga shook his head and could smell that they were very very different "Kagome. You smell and look like a demoness, explain that. So does Rin."

Rin hid behind Bankostu "I'm getting scared." He looked at Kagome and could tell she was uncomfortable "Kagome, don't push yourself if you do my lords will punish me."

She nodded and looked at Koga "We are friends of the past Koga, I-I can't be friends with now I hope you can understand."

He grabbed her hands and she told Bankostu to get Rin out of here she could put up a barrier if needed, he said no and stood there. She smiled and tears fell being pregnant sucked you were always over emotional and being a demon made it worse it intensified it "Koga… I'm mated to a couple of very powerful demon lords Koga and I carry one of the lords children and Rin carries the other Lords child I need to make this a final good bye. You and Inuyasha and my mortal friends are my old life I need to be a good mother and mate and move forward to help my empire.

"No I will never let you go." Koga held onto her hands tight it hurt and she was going to end this.

"Bankostu leave you are excused." Kagome yelled, she heard a no and then used her power to put him in a barrier with Rin and she and Koga were free to fight if that's what was going to happen. She sighed and called forward a much of weaker demons from the forest like her mate Naraku often did and then threw spikes of Inu Youkai venom from her palms at Koga enough to stun him, soon his friends Ginta and Hakku showed up giving him the upper hand. She fought sending demons and spikes and even Miko based attacks she heard a sound behind her Rin had a happy voice "My lords!" Bankostu was trying everything to break out of the barrier.

Sesshomaru landed in front of Kagome the same time Naraku did the two lords stood side by side as one attack team protecting their pregnant mate who was fighting. Sesshomaru ran at Koga and used his poison wipe at Ginta and Hakku and some other wolves. Naraku looked at Koga and smiled as Koga charged at him "I won't let you two harm my woman!"

Naraku looked at him blocking his fist with his hand and smiled "Your woman? No." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Kagome "Mate leave at once. Your safety is of the upmost concern here." Kagome had tears in her eyes as did Rin, she was let out of the barrier with Bankostu not long after Kagome was saved.

Rin cried as did Kagome, they feared their safety as well and were worried their secret was out more or less. Rin had tears staining her face "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Naraku! Come with us please!" Kagome nodded and looked at them through her tears "Please come with us!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku knew their mates were deathly worried and it was bad for their health right now, they sent Bankostu, Ah un and Kohaku to handle the wolves and three wolf demons. Naraku flew to Kagome picking her up and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck crying like a child. Rin was picked up by Sesshomaru and buried her head into his fur crying like a child and both lords were amused at this their mates were so worried. But Naraku and Sesshomaru could easily defeat the wolves alone and since Naraku and Sesshomaru joined forces they were even more powerful than ever.

Koga looked up when he had a spare second from fighting Kohaku, he was shocked they were crying for Sesshomaru and Naraku like they were their mate. Like they love them… No the Lords couldn't be them?! NO KAGOME WOULDN'T BE THAT STUPID. NEVER.

Eri read the book Kagome had written and talked it over with her friends Ayumi and Yuka "Do you think Kagome ran away because she was in love?" Ayumi was on Eri's bed hugging a heart pillow that was Kaogme's, they had been searching through her stuff trying to get clues. They got a hold of her book and been finding several other things they would look at next a photo book and a diary that was locked. Yuka was using a hammer to try and bang the lock open but it hasn't been working yet but she was wearing it down and Eri was bringing up ideas.

Yuka sighed and nodded using one hand to lazily support her head "Well duh, she got proposed to and said yes than was never seen again. What the hell do you think?"

Ayumi nodded and smiled rolling on her back throwing up the pillow and catching it again "Yeah it sure was romantic wasn't it?" Yuka nodded and Eri groaned "No she is too young we need to bring her back to her senses and all this damn book talks about is wild adventures and three main guys. A demon by the name of Sesshomaru, one by the name of Inuyasha, and one by the name of Naraku. She really had her head stuck in the clouds."

Yuka smiled and thought of an idea "Do you think she was into cosplay? Or was into that bad boy gang thing again? Remember that one boy we met he had bleach white hair, and had bad boy looking clothes too, and eyes that were yellow gold they had to be contacts. The book says Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother and Naraku is Inuyasha's enemy and how she used to love Inuyasha but now loves this murderer Naraku and this cruel man Sesshomaru."

Ayumi nodded and sighed "I don't know that is more crazy than romantic could she of been skipping school like the character in her book, maybe there is deeper meanings or something? Hey Wanna look at the photo book maybe we can find something in there."

Yeah good idea the three all looked at the photo book opening the front to see Kagome's handwriting "Friends and fun. It must be us we are her only friends right?"

When they opened it they saw a picture of a girl with a armor black and pink Ninja looking outfit and she was with a cute little kitty with red eyes in a fighting pose. "Wow she looks cool so Kagome does like Cosplay?" Under the picture was a name 'Demon slayer: Sango?'

Yuka jumped up "Just like the girl in the book?!"

The next photo was a man in blue robe with a golden staff with a funny look on his face with a red mark the shape of a hand on his cheek. The girls laughed reading the bottom 'Sango gets her but touched by this Lech every day and he gets his face slapped every day. Lech: Miroku.'

The next photo was of a man in a red outfit with his hands in his sleeves and a annoyed looked glaring at the camera while he was yelling something. Ayumi pointed at the man and his name 'Two timing Jerk the half demon :Inuyasha "OMG that's Inuyasha! He was here the other day looking for Kagome the day she went missing!"

The next photo was a little boy with green eyes, red hair and a fluffy tail, he was smiling with a lolli in his mouth and a butterfly on the end of the stick. 'Fox kit: Shippo'

The next ten or so photos were them and Kagome in her school uniform from their middle school, the pictures were them camping, at villages, them fighting each other as practice and their enemies, hanging out and just on the road. Eri smiled nervously thinking why does Kagome hang out with these whack jobs anyways "These are really good pictures though. They look real I didn't know she could edit pictures."

"Me neither."

"Look more."

They turned a few more pages seeing a man with a scary grin looking straight into the camera. He had red eyes, pale skin and black hair he was lying in a cave on Kagome's sleeping bag. 'Our supposed enemy full demon: Naraku.' The girls gasped wondering why she had him on her sleeping bag, and was soon answered. The next picture was one of Kagome naked with the bag over her chest and her nuzzled to Naraku's bear chest he smiled taking his first selfie. The writing under the picture said 'Night with the enemy.'

"She didn't!"

"She had…"

"And saved the photo?!"

They all screamed "OH God Kagome we don't know you at all!"

The next few were ones of them cooking or eating together and some of them doing daily things there were a lot of them hugging, smiling and cuddling or just shots with only Naraku.

Ayumi tried to smile "Looks like she loves him."

The next few pictures were ones of a male demon with a crescent moon fighting Inuyasha or ones of Sesshomaru looking into the camera with a fierce look. 'Full Inu Youkai: Sesshomaru.' The next few were ones of a cute girl with Sesshomaru her title was 'mortal girl: Rin.' They looked at a few more seeing pictures of Keade, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Ayame, and a few others the last one was a woman who looked emotionless and a lot like Kagome. "Titled My previous reincarnation: Priestess Kikyo former guardian of the Shikon jewel."

Yuka stared confused "What the hell does Kagome mean?"

"Look, Yuka and Ayumi!" Eri pointed to a picture of Kagome in a priestess outfit "Protector of the Shikon jewel and Naraku's lover and Sesshomaru's. They noticed the writing was fast and there was a note on the back.

Dear who ever reads this; I guess you did some searching in my room. Now come on I might be gone but that's rude. Well hi mom, Souta, gramps or my friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi don't you worry I'm fine. These are my friends and family where I'm going and I don't know if I'm coming back I hope I can to visit. When I do though don't freak out too much as you probably seen I'm getting married and well to tell you the truth I won't be back for years I'm guess.

I'm happy and safe so don't worry, and I'm no longer anywhere you can reach me I'm so I hope to see you later. Maybe I can meet you guys in the near future after all and I can have you meet my husband too, and if you guys are open minded and mature then I can tell you more face to face. Only myself and maybe my family understand my book and everything you want to find out I bet my family knows. But I made them swear around a year ago if I ever disappeared never to tell anyone why or where I went. So just wait for me later.

Kagome Aka Natsumi

Yuka fell on her back and stared at the ceiling "No freaking way! Who did she marry?! She was two timing too!"

Ayumi just went back to Naraku and Sesshomaru's pictures "I think I would fall in love with either one. After all in her book Sesshomaru and Naraku both tried killing her several times. And they killed several people if this is true Kagome is marrying a murder."

Eri just looked at Kagome's Diary it finally opened "It's empty! Except for three pictures." The pictures of were of her and her old gang and a picture of her old family and the last one was of her and her school friends. Then under each picture was a few words from her.

My old gang

I wish I could stay with you forever, but I don't belong with you. My enemies aren't your enemies and also I can't take Inuyasha anymore. I need to be with my new family and friends, I hope you understand.

My family

I love you all and hope your lives will be great. I will no longer be in them, sorry I chose love over family. I will be starting in a new family, but I will never forget this one.

My friends

I'm sorry I have been living a secret life, I will hopefully be able to tell you one day. I have been living this secret life since 8th grade but I would have told except I decided not to. None you guys would have believed me anyways so I thought I wasn't in your best interest.

XX Back with Inuyasha XX

Shippo's eyes began to water and he sniffed his feelings were all over the place these days, he didn't have Kagome anymore and the group had no leads so far. Inuyasha was hardly around the group anymore he was always by himself thinking and sulking how he lost all three women that showed him even the slightest bit of kindness. First his mother than Kikyo and lastly Kagome, how come he never was able to save the women he cared for?

Sango and Miroku were beginning to lose the spice in their relationship and when there was spice all they did was fight, it seemed like the small once happy and carefree group was falling apart apparently Kagome was their glue and with her gone they were falling into ruins.

Sango was busy polishing her weapons while Miroku often thought about his hand or how to kill Naraku and what spell Kagome was under. Inuyasha was up in a tree right now and Sango building a fire for tonight while Miroku was shining his weapon and Shippo playing and showing Kirara some of his little tricks. Miroku told Sango he didn't think it would work out and she knew it wouldn't either, she already had a backup plan she sent word yesterday to that lord's son who she slayed a bear demon for. She remembered him wanting her hand and she agreed finally and Miroku said he would wonder around trying to find a wife and make his master's temple better.

Inuyasha jumped down from his spot in the tree to reveal a dust cloud dissipating and revealing a broken Koga with cuts, slashes and wounds on him all over. Ginta an Hakku were laying on the ground where Koga stood "Dog mutt!? I saw K-Kago-Kagome S-She…" He passed out.

"Damn it right when we were going to get information." Sango rushed over applying the first aid Kagome had taught her and Miroku to use. Miroku splinted Ginta's left arm and his right leg, while he wrapped Hakku's stomach together and his arm was also in a splint, those were their big wounds but he applied lots of bandages to cuts and slashes made by a sickle. Sango did the same to Koga he didn't have anything but cuts, and gashes so all she had to do was put bandages all over him from head to toe.

Hours went by and it was the night of the new moon, Inuyasha wasn't happy at all if they didn't have information about Kagome he would of ran off with his group but he wanted and needed this information Koga had.

Koga looked around him to see only humans and his comrades still asleep, "Woman I need water." Sango huffed and gave him some water "Next time say Sango, I'm Sango not woman." He hissed in pain from moving too much and drank a little water "Inuyasha where are you mutt?"

"Right here."

"Y-You're a mor-mortal? That's priceless."

"Yea all half demons are this way get on with it, tell us about Kagome."

"Oh right. I saw her, in a village not far from here in the next Kingdom. It's a new Kingdom called the northwest Kingdom, Inuyasha I have really bad news… She mated with not only Sesshomaru but with Naraku. She and Rin are both mated to Sesshomaru and Naraku and they are both… pr!"

Just then Kagura uses a tube and spits a dart through it, mating the wolf mute. She picks up the wolf and his friends with her wind powers "Sorry to interrupt bedtime but I was ordered to take these three by my lords."

Sango jumped up throwing her weapon "Tell us where Kagome is!"

"Stupid girl didn't you hear the wolf?"

"Kagura!" Jaken waved his staff on his feather "Lords said not to chat with the enemy!"

She rolled her eyes and was off truth was she wanted Sesshomaru and Naraku as her mates. She wanted them to be hers, with Kagome and Rin out of the way maybe she could be. She would wait until the moment was right when they were vulnerable and the lords were away… 'When the Lords are away Kagura will play!'


	11. On Strike!

Kagome was getting ready with Rin they were both had made a fortress in the main hallway out of furniture and pillows, being in their fancy daily outfits didn't slow them down at all. It would weigh a human down but now a strong demoness. The hall way was completely cut off and Rin and Kagome had Kanna beside them and Sesshomaru and Naraku were standing a mere ten feet away from the rather large eyesore of a barrier. They stood there and sighed they had really upset their mates that much They weren't allowed in their bedrooms and haven't slept for a whole week, they needed to be with their mates they hated being away from them so long. But when they got mad in their pregnancy watch out their bumps were bigger able to be seen from their yukatas' now they were half way to term. They were also on strike apparently.

Sesshomaru sighed trying to take a step closer to his two young mates "Will you let this Sesshomaru to pass?" They shook their heads and stuck out their tongues pulling down their lower eyelid Kagome yelled "Hell no!"

Rin smiled and put her finger to her chin "Can we have a better Sesshomaru one more understanding!" Sesshomaru had grown annoyed and tried walking toward the barrier only to find himself stopped with their poison spikes flung at him, Kagome's Miko attacks at him and a combination of the two. He walked away and looked at Naraku annoyed and really pissed off he could attack without hurting his mates and the pups in their bellies "Naraku I leave it to you."

"Gee thanks for all the help Sesshomaru." He watched has his friend walked away leaving the two hormone ragging pregnant teens to Naraku "Can I stop you girls? Why are you doing this anyways?

They huffed and glared at him "What does every human have that we didn't get?"

He was going to answer this question to its fullest "Mortal lives, suffering, growing old, dying, not being valued as equal, not mating with a demon but marrying a mortal."

Kagome put her finger on her nose "Ding ding ding."

He raised a brow "You both want to marry mortals?" Kagome looked annoyed at Rin and she glared at Naraku her lips pursed out and her cheeks puffy she could pull off the cutest faces, she threw a lamp at Naraku "No you baka we want a wedding!"

He dodged the lamp only to have Jaken get hit when he was coming around the corner "Well weddings are religious and we demons don't believe in such things. Not to mention woman at weddings aren't pregnant or marrying demons, and who would attend?"

Rin burst into tears and Kagome did the same as they hugged each other their dreams being crushed into pieces he had to think of something just as good but what "If we had a ball would that calm you both down?"

They snapped out of their crying and nodded they jumped over their barricade into his arms and smiled while they giggled "Thank you Naraku!"

Rin smiled and nodded "Yes thank you lord Naraku!"

Sesshomaru came around the corner to see the barricade being demolished by maids "My my Naraku I was half expecting to find your lifeless body here. But instead I find the girls nowhere in sight and the barricade gone."

He nodded with a glare at Sesshomaru, he turned around to walk with Sesshomaru to the courtyard "It seems all the fuss was over wanting a wedding." Sesshomaru raised his brow at the subject he had never thought Rin would want a wedding nor Kagome, then again he did propose so did Naraku. "Were they expecting one?"

"It seems they were and they were mad we hadn't had one yet, so that's why they did all this." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku as they passed a family painting of the four of them that was painted nearly two weeks ago before they were even showing or having lots of hormones, a time he wished for not that he didn't love how affectionate the mates were but their tempers were easily swayed at times depending on who you were. "Naraku what made them stop?"

"I agree to have you and I throw a ball, to state them being our mates. They figured it was just as good and they can't wait it will be in three nights."

"Three that is pretty hasty is it not?"

"Not when we have two hormonal mates, right now."

"True true, let's get some rest for now who know when we will get another good rest." Naraku and Sesshomaru decided to switch it up for tonight Sesshomaru went into Naraku's room where Rin was asleep waiting for her other mate. Kagome was asleep waiting for Sesshomaru when Naraku snuck in, both demon males nuzzled up to their mates necks smelling their scent and the warmth from their mate marks, as they caressed their child that slept in their mate's stomach. The family had a peaceful sleep that night and slept in rather late, later than normal anyways.

Kagome and Rin woke up surprised who they found in the beds with them. Rin smiled and decided to play with Sesshomaru he looked so innocent and vulnerable she just had to take advantage of this moment. She slit open her pillow just enough to take out a feather, she smiled and put it on his cheek tickling him and soon as he moved she quickly pulled it away and then moved it under his nose. His nose twitched reminding her of a dog. She covers her mouth trying not to giggle as best she could.

Kagome woke up and saw Naraku and giggled seeing him look so peaceful, she looked at him and wanted to kiss his lips but thought of something better. She went to the closet with all the blankets and made a rope out of all of them she then pulled them tight with her demon strength testing them, when she was stratified she began looping them around him and the bed tying him up so he couldn't escape at all. She smiled and took his shirt off slowly and kissed his chest slowly making her way to his lips. When she got their she woke him with a passionate kiss on his lips he found himself wanting to caress her and opened his eyes finding her gone and his limps tied to the bed.

"Oh she better hide."

Kagome had left Naraku to find Rin and see what she was up too, when she playing with a sleeping Sesshomaru. Rin had the feather in her lips and was about to tickle his soft dusty pale pink lips, she smiled when Kagome came up and stood beside her with a pillow she took from the cut pillow. She joined Rin and they both lowered their feathers to his lips gently going over them before his lips snapped at the feathers catching them and his eyes shock open "Mates?!"

Both girls jumped up and Kagome tossed the pillow in the air and Rin used a poison wipe to slash it fully open leaving the feathers floating in the air. Both girls ran down the hallway bumping into Kagura who was already steaming about how she was being treated by the lords, she was wearing his finest yukata one she stole from a dead princess and make up trying to make her lords want her. All they ever did was pay attention to their mates of political affair or affairs of state that was all they did these days.

Kagura fell to the ground both pregnant girls safely on her "Get off you cows!" Rin and Kagome glared at her and picked her up brushing her off "Hey we are just having fun!" The two girls hear Sesshomaru and Naraku yelling for them to come out and play more, which sent blushes and chills to them. Kagura looked at her side to see where the two young demon mates went and saw them running down the hall and making a sharp left turn than heard a voice.

"Aaaah…." Jaken flew then hit the way and slid down the wall slowly "Damn it, damn those girl! Ooh." He passed out seeing stars and several pregnant Rins', and Kagomes' running in circles above his head singing "Stupid Jaken, out of the way. Stupid Jaken, out of the way."

Kagura looked at the hall way to see a random object flying from the hallway opening on the left to the wall on the right, Jaken was falling apparently he gotten in their way and somehow was now flying at the wall. Kagura was stunned first two little mates bumped into her then Jaken went flying from the left hallway to the right which was a dead end then, voom.

Her hair flew in front of her vision she felt the force of a wind knock her on her but, "Ow what the hell was that." She saw two large figures disappear down the left hallway after the girls, one had white hair and in a white night yukata and covered from head to toe in white feathers. The other figure was in a night yukata too, only he had black hair and he hand long blankets tied around each wrist like a broken hand cuff.

Kagura hated watching the lovey dovey and playful happy mates all together she figured one way it would end badly, like out of jealousy. She didn't understand how Rin and Kagome didn't hate each other out of jealousy of sharing Naraku and she didn't understand how Sesshomaru and Naraku could share Rin and Kagome and not kill each other. It really puzzled her and even angered her not understanding any of it.

She got up and flew off to see if she could relieve some of her stress, and just to get out of the palace that seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing day. She smiled seeing Bankostu sitting under a tree with a piece of wheat in his mouth, as he leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head and his one leg propped up by his other leg. She smiled and sat next to him she wanted to start a plan to over throw Naraku and Sesshomaru but need help.

"Hey Bankostu I have a question."

"Yea like what?"

"Do you like working under Sesshomaru and Naraku?"

"Stop asking dumb ass questions and let me nap in peace."

"Well do you?"

"Yea I do, Okay now leave."

"Yea but why? Don't you want freedom?"

"I got everything I need right here, now scram!"

She huffed and jumped off into the air on her feather for a better place to be at peace.

Meanwhile Koga was in the dungeons with his two other companions, they heard the door open and jumped up to his feet. He heard two panting people and they were giggling, and ran down the steps to see him and his comrades. Koga looked and saw Kagome with a bigger belly you could tell she was pregnant, her and Rin where both showing a lot now. They were only wearing thin white night yukata's, he noticed that Kagome had a red spider shape on her forehead and red eyes to match he hair down to her ankles and her friend Rin looked the exact same but she had white hair to her ankles, with golden brown eyes and one pair of stripes on her cheeks that matched Sesshomaru's and the same crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hey Kagome, Let us out of here!" He smiled each of his hands were around a bar of the dungeon him and his friends Ginta and Hakku were all in. Her smiled faded and her eyes looked like they were filled with sadness her voice leaked heavy with it "I'm sorry I can't."

"Come on we are friends."

"Rin?"

"Hell no! You and your wolves killed me!"

Kagome turned her head to the cowering Rin hiding behind her "Koga?"

"I never touched her I swear!"

"You told your wolves to eat whatever they wanted in my village then to meet up with you later. Well they mauled me to death! But lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life! So ha!"

"Kagome why not let me out?"

She put her hands on her hips and waved one finger at him "Because right now I'm choosing to let you go or the safety of my child, my sister Rin, her child, and the safety my mate Naraku and my mate Sesshomaru. I chose the safety of my family!"

Naraku smiled and turned her around kissing her while Sesshomaru picked up Rin and kissed her. Kagome smiled and kissed Naraku on his lips and cheek then jumped out of his arms and Rin did the same with Sesshomaru, then Naraku picked up Rin kissing her and Sesshomaru kissed Kagome picking them up and turning to leave.

"Kagome!"

She shook her head and hid her head in Sesshomaru's shoulder. Rin smiled and pulled her eyelid down with her finger and stuck her tongue out at him. He then grunted and growled at her and she flipped him off, then Naraku looked down at her and kissed lips and then growled "I and Sesshomaru don't approve of that behavior."

"Sorry, Lord Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled and winked at Rin "Wouldn't want to get in trouble you might half to sleep alone when I get two both mates." Rin made a frowny face and pouted as they walked up the stairs "Hey Rin has a idea, can Kagome and Rin sleep with Sesshomaru and Naraku all in the same bed?" Sesshomaru raised a brow turning to Naraku and then looked at Kagome giving them both the same puppy dog begging face as Rin was.

Naraku gave a sly smile and nodded to Sesshomaru who nodded agreeing "Okay."

Rin and Kagome smiled and punched the air "Yea!" Rin snuggled to Naraku and Kagome did the same running around and all that made them hungry and tired of walking, Rin smiled and added "I can't wait for bed time."

Naraku and Sesshomaru chuckled their low and almost evil chuckles that caused both girls to get aroused a bit, both Naraku and Sesshomaru had smirking evilly "Neither can we."

Kagura was close to Inuyasha trying to spy on them, Inuyasha and his group were all fighting about little things. They missed Kagome, were all irritated with each other and needed her to make her jokes and make them all see how fortunate they were with what they had. Kagura smiled and landed beside the fighting group as she cleared her throat none noticed her. She glared at them and did her throat clearing once more earning not attention again she yelled "Hey want to know about Kagome?!" They turned around and were stunned to see her, Inuyasha walked up to her furious and had a cockiness in his every step "Tell us."

She bowed and nodded with an evil smirk of her own "Well I know how you can all get close to them." Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head and leaned forward "How? Can we get momma back?" Kagura raised her brow and giggled behind her fan "It's funny you should say that." He looked at her with a tiny tantrum glare "Why?!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the stupid pouting child "Because she is a mother but not to you, she never mentions any of your names. Not once, all she ever talks about is what happens in the palace and nothing else. Her closest friends are Rin, Kanna, Kohaku and Bankostu right now."

Inuyasha ripped the child on his head off and threw him at Sango for her to hold as he marched up to Kagura "What the hell do you mean she is a mother?!" Kagura felt him grab the neck of her Yukata and smiled "Just hear this there will be a big ball in two nights time, It's for lords and ladies. Of this region if you have a friend here use them."

With that she turned into a silent wind and blew away out of his hold "Goodbye for now."

He looked back at his group "If we all got into the ball it would be very obvious I think Sango should use the Lord she is going to marry and go to the ball." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha's idea and smiled putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Yes I think that is a good idea."

Sango smiled and nodded as Kirara nodded and with a mew, turned into her larger form and her mew changed into a rawr "Inuyasha' I will be your spy, I shall return in a few days time." With that she road off and Miroku smiled showing all the money he had in his sleeve "Inuyasha since Sango is gone lets drop Shippo off with Keade and you and I should go blow my money on W.O.M.E.N and D.R.I.N.K.S!"

He nodded and Shippo jumped from the ground onto Miroku's shoulder "I can read you know, Ya dumbasses!" He grabbed Miroku's money and ran off into the forest with Miroku and Inuyasha chasing after him as he was screaming. Inuyasha was huffing and panting "Damn it twerp where did he learn that?!"

Miroku glared at him seriously "From you ya dumb ass!" Inuyasha huffed and used his sword hilt to trip the monk and proceed to run laughing in victory "Ha I'll spend it all by myself ya jack ass!" Miroku looked up to see a running Inuyasha yelling at him and chuckled seeing Inuyasha, run into a tree branch smacking him right on his head knocking the half demon out cold. He smiled and waved his index finger at him "Ha!" With that he laid on his belly out of breath and energy and he face planted into the drink. Little Shippo sat in a tree above the two smiling and counting the money he can use to buy more fox trick supplies "Ha, dummbies! Foxes are called tricksters for a reason!"

Hide and seek. Ball rin and kagome dance with many and their mates a few times but their mates are wall flowers it seems will rin and kagome get them to bloom alittle. Kagura flaunts herself and the girls get jealous of girls flirting with their mates, and try to embrass the other girls playing tricks on them. Being the mates of evil demons make you a little playfull in those joking ways. Kagome gets visions of Kikyo in the past and Kikyo pops out of Kagomes body as Rin feels Midriko do the same witout knowing she was her reincarnation. Midoriko and Kikyo battle it out Kikyo wants to escape and destroy the four demons and Midoriko wants to save them all valuing humand and demon life. Kikyo is destroyed and kagome only has her own soul now and still has kikyos powers and Midoriko goes back into rin


	12. affectionust

Rin sat there and was smiling at Kagome, both of them were sitting on the small hillside beside Sesshomaru and Naraku's palace. They were waiting for their mates to return home, they were at a meeting to talk about a sudden arise of demons being murdered by humans in the kingdom to the east. It caused Sesshomaru and Naraku to go to the meeting for one reason it was really close to their kingdoms borders, with their people and families to protect they sent soldiers to stay at their borders of their lands and also at their palace. Kohaku came walking up behind the two girls with swelling bellies, he smiled "Hello, my ladies. Do you wish for Kanna to bring you both a snack?"

Kagome smiled and looked at Rin who was picking all the flowers around her, she smiled and handed him a pink Lilly "Here a trade. I give you this flower to brighten you up and you bring us some yummy fruit." He chuckled and remembered this woman who was soon going to be a mother used to be younger than him, he actually wanted to ask Sesshomaru about her hand. But now she is his lady and the mate to his two lords he shoved his old feelings aside and remembered their friendship "Okay."

Kagome nodded and got up standing and stretching she looked like she were six months along like Rin, she gave Rin a hand to help her up "Let's go for a walk?" She smiled and looked up at her "Kagome thanks. Do you think we can go to see the waterfall again?" She nodded she couldn't believe how much she was like Rin's mother or big sister in a lot of ways. Rin got up and began to prance off and giggle seeing a Kanna appear in front of her "My Ladies."

Rin smiled taking a peach from a bowl and turned around to see Kagome "Hey look yummy peaches are good for our tummies," with that last phrase she rubbed her round belly and looked at Kagome they were soon both going to have little boys. Kanna stood there allowing Kagome to get a peach too, Kohaku walked and stood beside Kanna "Hello Kanna."

She stood there not moving like the stone statue "Hello Kohaku." He looked at her with a smiled and took a peach and she slapped his hand away "These are for my Ladies." He quickly pulled back his hand back and glared at her waiting for her to blink which never happened she never blinked "That was harsh."

She turned her head like a statue and looked bored almost "Yes."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"I am a void demoness."

Rin smiled and hugged Kanna and stuck a peach in her mouth then hugged her hard making the peach pop out of her mouth "Kanna smiled! Laugh! Do something! If you're a statue like that than a bird with poop on you."

With that Rin smiled to show Kanna how to do it "Like this, cheese!" Kanna looked at the pregnant demoness. Her skin was pale and her hair was long to her ankles in a long fat braid, her purple crescent moon on her forehead her maroon stripes were higher than normal due to her large smile showing her small fangs, her golden eyes were lighting up from excitement.

Kanna stared emotionally then saw Kagome doing the same her red eyes were beautiful like rubies and matching her red spider mark on her forehead with her long black hair in a high bun in all its braids. Kanna sighed "I'm not able to I have Lady Rin's hair and I don't have any other qualities that are similar to either of you."

Kohaku smiled and shook his head and walked over to the border of the palace grounds "Bankostu are you there?" He soon got his answer soon enough when Bankostu jumped out of a nearby tree "Yea Kohaku I'm here. " Kohaku smiled and put his hands on his hips and looked at poor Kanna, shaking his head as his fellow general Bankostu walked over and stood beside her "Hey you been watching this long, I was napping."

He nodded and Kagura flew down to see why the whole group was gathered "What is going on here?" Bankostu really didn't like Kagura trying to cause trouble and flaunt herself like she was going to be the Lady of the kingdom. Kohaku leaned near her and whispered they were a good ten feet from Kanna and the two girls who were now pulling the sides of her lips up to into a smile.

Kohaku nodded and looked at the two on his left and right "Kanna wasn't smiling or anything so she I getting punished…"

"Smile! smile! smile!" The Rin stretched Kanna's lips further pulling the sides of her lips, as Kagome when decided to run over to Kagura with demon speed, Kagome grabbed a feather from Kagura's bun and ran over Kanna and began tickling her.

Kohaku continued "Kanna is getting punished more or less."

Kagura held her fan tightly and bit down on her teeth hard, she snarled "She took my feather." Kohaku felt anger radiating off of Kagura and poked Bankostu "Damn she is mad." Kohaku nodded and smiled looking at Bankostu and whispered something in his ear, and he chuckled and they both looked at Kagura. Then Kagome had Kanna still stone still but stretching her lips like before to get her too smile they hear yelling and look to see Bankostu and Kohaku with their sashes wrapped around her eyes and her wrists tied behind her back.

"Damn it Bankostu! Damn it Kohaku! I will tear you to shreds soon as I can get free, damn it." Kagome laughed with Rin they both were bent over holding their bellies to try and not laugh too much, Bankostu smiled and elbowed Kohaku "At least we saved Kanna." Then they took a better look at Kanna to find her cheeks and lips swollen and red in a molded smile molded by Rin and Kagome. It was a scary awkward smile. Kagome and Rin laid on the ground with their cares to the wind tonight was the ball and it was in five hours they had their yukatas' and hairstyles already picked out and were waiting for their mates.

Rin smiled as they laid under the tree Bankostu jumped in to rest on a branch, Kohaku jumped on a higher branch balancing and relaxing on. Kanna untied the steaming Kagura who flew away to hide where every she always does, Kanna sat beside the two females holding the bowl of peaches again. Rin looked at Kagome after looking at the scene around her "We are a big family Kagome. I know you had to leave your old group, your old friends and old family… but I hope you learned to love and like us just as much if not more. Bankostu is like our older brother who is smart, tough and protective and funny, and Kohaku is like our shy and silly younger awkward brother and Kanna she is our weird but adorable little sister. Kagura I don't think wants to be part of our family so she is the outsider but I feel bad for her too."

Kagome nodded and jumped up at the same time Rin did after seeing two more shadows pass them by and went towards the palace. Rin got up smiling and running with Kagome, but they were both soon picked up and carried to their mates. Kohaku picked up Rin and Bankostu picked up Kagome running them into the courtyard just after Sesshomaru and Naraku landed.

They looked at the guards holding their mates and smiled watching their mates jump down and run toward them Kagome ran and hugged Naraku kissing him on the lips sweetly, she felt his hands snake around her waist and around her head pulling her deeper into his kiss as his tongue begged for entrance. She allowed him in and she was allowed passage in return, Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru she hugged him around the middle of his chest she was so short to her two mates who were nearly the same height.

Sesshomaru tipped her chin up to him as he licked her mate mark he gave her on one side of her neck, and sucked hard making her want to moan but he noticed her tensing up and biting her lip. He then smirked and crashed his lips into hers and thrusted his tongue into her mouth without asking for any entrance but found his mate willingly allowing him in, it seemed he and her shared the same hunger.

Sesshomaru broke their kiss and looked at Naraku he looked down at his other mate Kagome and smiled petting her baby bump and kissed her lips sweetly, but found her trying to push her tongue pass his lips around the same time Rin ran into Naraku's arms and was cradled and swung around in a circle as they shared a deep kiss. Rin was running her hands all throughout Naraku's hair getting them severely tangled, Kagome at the same time broke out of her passionate kiss needed air and then grabbed her arm running down the hall to get ready, Rin smiled waving.

Naraku and Sesshomaru were left alone in the courtyard looking as emotionless as ever. Naraku shook his head slightly "Looks like our lovely mates are busy and full of life as ever."

"I enjoy seeing that way. You and I are not very emotional nor are we as energetic when it comes to daily life. It is like a breath of fresh air seeing our mates every day. I cannot wait for our children to causing just as much excitement as our lovely mates."

"Yes, what do you think tonight will be like?"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the clouds passing the blue canvas of the ice blue sky "I suppose it will have many lords and ladies. I had Jaken make the list so I am unsure of everyone who will be attending. Do you think our mates will enjoy it?"

"I do, Sesshomaru. I was meaning to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it." Sesshomaru began to walk from the courtyard down random hallways just merely walking where ever he pleases with Naraku by his side.

"Do you think your mother will be joining?" Sesshomaru stops and faces Naraku with a silent glare "I don't care to know however I doubt she would. She is upset that I formed our two kingdoms together, for the sake of an alliance and for sharing mates."

"Sesshomaru do you regret any of this?" They shortly began walking looking at paintings lining the walls of the palace.

"No. I am quite happy and over joyed being your ally and being mate to two wonderful women whom I love. I often would never express my feelings this way only three will ever see this side of me. Those three are you who I see as a trusted friend and a brother and our two mates Kagome and Rin, our children will see this side of me as well."

"I'm glad that we did this too. I am surprised that we are all having a family this early and that they don't fell jealousy same with us."

"None of us feel it because we are above those petty emotions we feel emotions that are noble like love, protectiveness and anger things that are expected of us but not jealousy that is for the weak and none of us are weak."

"Yes, what of Kagura I don't trust her."

"You creaeted her did you not, you should know better than anyone else. She often disappears and I do not like that at all. Nor how she tries to sway our feelings for our mates by trying to make us feel lust toward her."

"Yes it is very 'ify' as Kagome word say and Rin would think that is was 'bad.' And you, would probably just go 'Heh'."

"Heh." Sesshomaru chuckled after saying that one word and then became serious again and put his hand on his friend's shoulder "We shall keep close attention on her. We should prepare now."

XX Meanwhile with Sango XX

Sango was just trying to get ready she never gone to a ball though and was surprised she knew this was her knew life, and demon slaying would be a mere hobby. But she put on her dark blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick, with a three layer yukata her first outer layer was pink with purple and maroon circles all over it with a medium pink petals and random string designs here and there. The outer layer was tied shut with a yellow obi and her under layers that were only visible by her neck were a light pink and a light yellow.

She had her hair up in a nice bun with a few pins and one nice comb, she was trying to be simple but still look nice she couldn't embarrass her fiancé after all. She walked into his chambers to see if he was ready and he heard small footsteps and turned around "Yes. Who is it?"

"Just me. Are you almost ready?" He walked up seeing his fiancée and smiled looking at her and walked around her several times just taking in all her beauty "Wow, it looks better than I even imagined you look stunning. She averted her eyes to the ground and blushed feeling him take a hold of her hand bringing her eyes back to his "You are beautiful."

She looked at him stunned like someone just gave her the world's greatest news "I am?" He nodded and leaned in seeing her close her eyes he continued to lean in then heard a servant open the door interrupting their touching moment "My Lord!"

He pulled back never touching her lips even though his and hers were longing to meet, She pulled out her fan to hide her blushing face 'Oh my. I was about to kiss him, but it feels weird… I never kissed anyone other than Miroku.' She soon shook her head and slapped her fan in her hand folding it up when she realized they were on their way to the northwest palace in a carriage.

She looked up at the moon wondering who was all looking at it when she was, could she save Kagome or at least reason or understand why she did it? She looked up at the moon silently cursing everyone who was all tied together by the curse jewel. 'If that damn thing never existed than we would all be living normal happy lives right?'

Inuyasha was looking up at the moon he sighed, he couldn't move he was leaning against Kirara with a sleeping Shippo in his arms. He decided to raise Shippo after all and allow Shippo to call him dad and Kagome mom when she returns. Miroku was in a hot spring relaxing against a rock and staring at his cursed hand 'Damn that Naraku. How can Lady Kagome mate with that demon? If the jewel never existed then we would all have better lives.'

'I must destroy the jewel.'

Kagome and Rin were in the hot spring taking a nice bath before getting ready. Rin smiled and picked up a whole bunch of bubbles in her hands and blowing them into Kagome's hair, Kagome splashed her with a handful of water.

"Hey let's keep the water in the hot spring, shall we?" Naraku said stepping in and having Rin sit on his naked lap, Rin smiled and leaned into his grip she was enjoying being next to him as he placed sweet kisses on her neck and rubbed her child.

"Kagome, keep it under control… Please, you too Rin." Sesshomaru sat down next to Naraku and Kagome swan over to his arms that were already open waiting for her. The four all enjoyed their calming and relaxing bath together. Kagome and Rin were both given a necklace half of the jewel was on each necklace chain.

Naraku smiled and looked at Sesshomaru "I and Sesshomaru entrust these pieces to you. Don't let anyone touch them or come even close to them, use your powers to shield their aura and their powers."

Kagome smiled and made them look like red crystal hearts she was a spider demon and spider demons were typically good at illusions she had to thank Naraku for that. When she was about to he gave her a kiss on the forehead as if knowing both girls always received equal attention by their mates through out the whole bath.

Kagome smiled looking at her necklace, Rin smiled and kissed hers and sang in a happy tune "I love my mates. I love my sis. I love my baby, for all this I thank the jewel. Without you we never would of met, our strings of fate are connect to you, and stretch to many others. I thank you. Thank you mates. Thank you sis and Thank you the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome smiled shaking her head "I swear you'll never change Rin."

"I hope none of us change, I love my sis just how you are Kagome. I love Naraku and Sesshomaru for being who they are too."

"That's our Rin full of love." Naraku smiled kissing her neck earning a moan mixed with a growl.

"Indeed and our funny little Miko too." Sesshomaru was quick to claim Kagome's lips.

Ps. Yes, I didn't forget about Koga don't worry. Okay I kinda forgot about him for the last two chapters but don't worry something will happen him and his friends won't stay there forever. As for our groups everything is getting more complicated, Inuyasha's group is having difficulties and look like they are going to break apart. While Naraku, Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru seem to be doing really well and having lots of fun living together in the palace with the staff members. And our group of Kagome's school friends in the modern era keep digging up things they never knew about Kagome but seem like they hit a dead end a while back, will they find out more. I don't know I just have a layout how I think the story will go and let me say now I'm making it up as I go. Lol XP

LadyRin18825 Out X.X

Na I'm still here ^.^ but I am going to bed it's 1:24 I might be a night owl but I have been on vacation and the whole time I'm been pretty lazy. Always in the library typing, I'm in a retirement community on vacation. I ain't old enough to live here I want to go home, I'm in Oklahoma and the whole time I'm here wind and storms and tornadoes. I hate it. I visited a town not far from where I am now and then the next thing I know that town got hit! FYI tornadoes and sleepy high is not a good combo for me. Ask me random questions and I'll most likely answer if they aren't weird. I WOULD APPREATATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED THANKS, AND READ OTHER STORIES OF MINE TOO. Nighty night –Yawns- ~o~ Zzz


	13. Sesshomaru and Naraku's pride and joys

Kagome and Rin were getting ready in Sesshomaru's room and Sesshomaru and Naraku were getting ready in Naraku's room. Kagome looked at Rin and smiled and nodded looking at her Yukata "Wow Rin it looks really pretty." Rin smiled and twirled in her yukata, looking at it's fine detail. Rin's new yukata was a lavender purple with slivery threads sparkling in the fabric making it look like webs in the sunlight after a spring rain and with pink flowers everywhere and it had medium purple and light pink blossoms and embroidered flowers everywhere on it. Her Yukata reached the floor and dragged behind her a little bit too, her under layer was a soft pink with a light purple obi with silver spider webs all across it and it tied her top layer tight just above her bump, showing off her baby bump fairly well. Rin's obi had crescent moons that were darker purple on it and her last under layer was a white.

Rin smiled and nodded just looking like a child dressing up in big girl clothes for the first time. She combed her hair down so it laid on the tail of her outer kimono nicely and she put gem flower clips in her hair everywhere giving the illusion she had walked under a cherry blossom tree made of gems and they landed permanently in her long white hair. Kagome sighed shaking her head no one could ever say Rin wasn't cute, she pulled off cute and beautiful with his one outfit.

Kagome had a medium red yukata on that went on the floor and dragged a little in the back it dragged on the grown with each step, it had golden flowers all over it with some black embroidery here and there that looked like webs. On the sleeves and collar Kagome had crescent moons, they were a silvery thread mixed with a golden thread it changed in the sun light. She had the first under layer tied together with a black obi that had golden flowers etched into its fabric. Her under layers were golden and then her last under layer was white.

Kagome's finished up by putting her hair up in a bun and had pins and combs in her black as night hair the pins had thin silver chains making it seem like beautiful spider webs were in her hair. She had a nice Smokey eye on her eye shadow and then her ruby red lipstick, and Rin had white and pink eye shadow with pink lipstick.

Kagome felt her heart beat quicken as Rin grabbed her hand and was leading her to the door of their room and to go meet their mates, so they could be introduced on arrival. She smiled awkwardly and started shaking Kagome would never say it but she hated crowds she felt insecure and felt Rin stop, Rin put her hand on her protruding baby belly and smiled up at the nervously smiling Kagome "He moved. He moved Kagome!"

She blinked several times and looked at Rin "He moved already?" Rin nodded and took Kagome's hand to put it on her moving child "Feel him?" Kagome nodded and smiled, then felt her own baby boy resting in her belly "I can't believe they are developing so quick it's only been about three or four weeks." Rin smiled and grabbed her friends hand again and began walking to Naraku's room, Kagome and Rin were touching their own baby bumps smiling and talking to their unborn children.

They sunk in and sat on the bed as quietly as possible and didn't get their mates attention until Rin let out a small sneeze. Naraku smiled turning around wearing a black yukata with golden cranes embroidered all over it his pants were a pale bluish grey material and his white coat went down to knees and his a yellow obi around his black layer under his coat, his hair was all brushed down he looked also had his light blue eye shadow over his eyes as always.

Sesshomaru turned around and his yukata was yukata was black with white flowers where there was normally be red flowers his obi was yellow and red but looked like his normal yukata he wore no armor and his fur was over his shoulder like always his hair was in a high pony tail like how his father wore it. Sesshomaru and Naraku mixed their clothing styles showing how they combined their kingdoms. They smiled at their mates and decided they would be introduced first and then their mates would be introduced. They would arrived last so they had a good five minutes before they needed to leave to go to the ballroom.

Kagome smiled and looked over at Naraku and Sesshomaru and smiled "So how much longer before I and Rin give birth?" Rin nodded and smiled grabbing both Naraku and Sesshomaru's hands putting them on her belly "He moved a few minutes ago, and Kagome is worried a little." They looked at Kagome who was put on the spot by Rin, who looked worried too.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and smirked pulling her into a embrace "Don't worry Kagome, he is expected in two weeks time. Perhaps a bit earlier, but it is normal he is a full demon pregnancy is faster than human children."

Naraku nodded and smiled rubbing Rin's belly "Yes, they grow faster their first few years of life too. They will grow faster until they are adults physically then they stop growing all together, for example when they are three they may act five or six and when they are ten they may act twelve or thirteen. It is normal so don't worry."

Rin smiled and looked at her mates and Kagome "When will we think of names?" Kagome smiled and nodded "I always wanted to have a little boy named Katsu…" Naraku shook his head and walked over to her smiling at his son and patting his home in his young mate "I think he deserves a more noble name, for a heir of mine. Don't you?" Kagome nodded and looked at him for an idea and smiled "Like what?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smirked gently and kissed her purple crescent moon "I would like to name our son Hikaru. It means light and radiance if feel our child will be full of life and happiness and his smile will be much like yours, it shined its way through my icy cold heart and melted it allowing me to love and trust people."

Rin smiled and jumped into his embrace almost crying "That is so beautiful I love it, it has a real deep meaning. Thank you for naming our son such a wonderful name." He nodded and kissed her lips gently keeping it a chaste kiss and looked at Naraku for his idea. Naraku smiled and held Kagome's hand "I like it but I want to add a little to it. How about the name Katsurou it means victorious son our son will be no failure he will be proud and noble, we will raise him to be a great leader. Katsurou and Hikaru will be two of the greatest demon leaders in history I guarantee it."

She smiled and nodded and Naraku walked over to Sesshomaru they smiled and kissed both girls and then walked into the hall way waiting for the girls to follow after them. Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and smiled long as she had her closest friend Rin with her she will be alright for a few seconds, they walked after their mates following a four feet behind them and smiling seeing a dark blue curtain.

XX Sango XX

Sango was standing next to her fiancé in her fine three layer yukata her first outer layer was pink with purple and maroon circles all over it with a medium pink petals and random string designs here and there. The outer layer was tied shut with a yellow obi and her under layers that were only visible by her neck were a light pink and a light yellow. She had her hair up in a nice bun with a few pins and one nice comb. She felt her heat beating really fast she saw all her enemies all around her, Kagura was in her purple yukata with yellow fans and a pink obi leaning against the wall looking at the blue curtain with a small pastry in her hand.

Bankostu was joking with some other guards at the bottom of the stairs where the blue curtain opened up to the ball room underneath. He and the other guards were at the bottom of the stairs and awaiting the announcer they stood very stock still, Sango stood up looking over the crowds. She saw a man walk up the stairs and pull them back she felt tears welling up to see a grinning Kohaku at the right curtain and on the left curtain was an almost smiling Kanna who was wearing a new off white purple kimono with matching hair flowers while her hair was in a fine comb.

Kohaku smiled pulling back the curtains with Kanna and announced his Lords "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to announce our hosts and my Lords, Lord Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru of the new Northwestern Kingdom."

Sango had to fight running at her brother who was smiling happily like how he used to.

XX Kagome and Rin XX

They waited at the curtain both taking big breaths to calm their nerves and heard Kohaku announce them "Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time ever I am very proud to announce my Ladies, Lady Natsumi and Lady Rin. Lady Natsumi and Lady Rin are both mated to Lord Naraku and then are also both mated to Lord Sesshomaru. Our ladies are happy to have healthy heirs on the way."

Kagome and Rin smile and walk through when Kohaku and Kanna open the curtain Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku walk all the walk back up the stairs and are standing there are extending their hands and smirking awaiting their mates. Kagome smiles and takes Naraku's hand and he smiles helping her down the stairs and then puts his arm around her waist and keeps her close. Sesshomaru does the same joining Naraku at the bottom of the stairs and they go and sit at the throne that seemed as if it appeared out of now where. Both Kagome and Rin were helped to sit down in the in their throne chairs Kagome was on Naraku's left and Rin on Sesshomaru left. Naraku and Sesshomaru sat down shortly after and smirked with pride they told all their guests to sit down for their meal and Sesshomaru and Naraku had their mates food served first and then they were served and lastly their guests were served. Bankostu sat on Kagome's right while Kohaku sat on Rin's left.

Sesshomaru stood up and gained everyone's attention and was back to his emotionless self, but he looked more cold wearing his new black outfit for tonight "I would like to thank our allies here at this ball our biggest allies are is Lord Nobu from the east who is helping us fight off the humans who seem to want to enter our lands by force and Lord SANGO'S HUBBY who helps us by giving us assistance when it comes to combat. Naraku and I feel like we have been doing well making this kingdom have peace among its human and demon residence and we hope to keep it that way well into the future. But there is still some who believe the two should not live in peace but the humans should destroy the demons or vice versa. I hope that in time those minds will be out ruled and Naraku and I can show others how to have stable peace among the two species." He sat back down and many applauded him all accept one who was not convinced, the fiancé of Kuranosuke Takeda… Sango.

Kagome looked at Lord Naraku and Sesshomaru and whispered so only they can hear, she wanted to explain how she used to believe demons were bad and sees that not all are and ect… they both nodded feeling pride in having chosen two smart humans as mates and turning them in demons was a smart idea.

Kagome smiled standing up and gathering more attention most did not expect anything from her other than for her too be a silent mate just standing next to her mates making them look good. She smiled clearing her throat "Hello my name is Lady Natsumi, I was once a mortal. I and Lady Rin were both mortals when we first met our mates," with that Rin stood wanting to add something when the time was right. Kagome smiled and continued on "But as you see we are both full blood demons now. I am very happy being a demon and being the mate to one, my outlook changed a lot when I met them. You see as a little girl I was told stories my entire life about demons and other such beings and never believed a word of it. I'm not from here but from a faraway land and called Tokyo and at my home there are no demons or anything other than humans. So when I came here and met demons at first I misjudged them and taught what most humans do I'm sure is think they are bad or evil monsters, but as I got to know demons I learned that many of them were no different than I was. I met my lords nearly a year and a half ago I have encountered many demons during that time and befriending a lot of them, I learned that everyone deserves a chance."

Rin smiled as Kagome sat down and spoke sounding surprisingly mature and knowledgeable "I think Kagome did very well, many demons all similar to us humans… well in our case we are former humans. But demons want to find a good mate someone they can trust and perhaps love, same with humans wanting spouses, demons want to protect their families and children teaching them what they need to survive, same with humans, demons want to live and be able to not have to worry about being attacked all the time sometimes for no reason… same with humans. I will agree that humans can be dishonest and stupid … but they are so so so much younger than demons are, humans in many ways I like toddlers they want to act tough and show off their toys and act mature. The truth is we need demons to show them they need to respect us but not fear us, we need to form trust between us and the humans. We as Kagome said the same in many ways. We all have eyes to see dangers and the truth, we have arms to move and protect ourselves, and hearts to love, and trust people with will you allow us to start a new with the humans in this kingdom and make peace."

She sat down feeling tired from saying so much so quickly and Naraku stepped up saying the last of the long combined speech "We cannot keep fighting. The numbers of demons seem to be decreasing and humans are up and down all the time, if we fight with the humans will fear and hate us more. If they out number us they can destroy us in the long run, humans fight and will easily give their lives up for what they think is right they are both egotistical and self-sacrificing, ingenious and imprudent we are wise to guide them and ourselves into the future together as one kingdom."

The whole audience was quiet and began to slowly clap until everyone was clapping even Sango.

XX Sango XX

I know Kagura and Koga said Kagome but they didn't announce her could she not be here? Or could she be hiding just in case we came looking for her? And I can't believe Naraku's child is developing in either Natsumi whoever she is or in poor little Rin, I feel for that poor innocent girl turned into a demon how awful. She felt an arm on her arm and jumped and saw the blue eyes of her fiancé they were filled with love and worry "Are you okay? You seem ghostly white dear."

"Oh I'm fine could I just feel a little tired."

He nodded and got up and once he moved she saw something she didn't want to it was time for the mates to dance and one for the staff to dance and then they would work the rest of the night, so there would be two or three dances and then everyone else can dance, she hated dancing but would watch the lords carefully. Kagome got up and smiled seeing Naraku sit there with Sesshomaru and they both looked bored as hell, Kagome looked at Rin. Rin smiled and pulled on Sesshomaru's arms to get him up as Kagome was doing the same with Naraku.

The couples walked to the dance floor with all eyes on them, Kagome smiled feeling her child move and Naraku snaked his hand around her back and then one hand in hand and they danced very closely as Rin and Sesshomaru did the same. Both couples danced differently Naraku danced with Kagome spinning her around once in a while and then doing a simple two step.

Sesshomaru picked Rin bridal style and spun her around and then would dance very closely with her again and they would then Rin did a simple two step every once and a while Rin and Kagome would spin past each other and which mates. Their dance told a simple story in a way, Kagome was an curious and sweet girl she got to close to a spider and got caught in his web once she broke free she met the spider and was happy. She loved being with the spider and she never wanted to be away from the spider.

Sango hated to watch this it made her want to stop the whole thing and kill both Sesshomaru and Naraku to save Rin and find Kagome where ever they hid her.

Rin's dance was showing how a happy little girl met was in trouble and was all alone and scared, but a brave and kind dog helped her see she wasn't alone and he saved her and protected her. She realized the dog was a good dog and a powerful dog… but also mean to anyone else, her and the dog were always together he. Protected her and in return she made the mean dog open up to others.

Rin and Kagome are spun and switch partners.

Kagome is dancing with Sesshomaru, showing how he opened up and learned to trust the spider with his little human and the spider trusted him with his. The dog began to fall in love with the spider's mortal but also love his.

The spider felt the same way, and they formed an alliance. They found out both mortals love both the spider and dog, the dog and spider made a palace their home and lived with the humans. Not wanting to ever be away from the humans they turned them into demons the same as them and these female demons soon carried proof of the dog and spider's love with them not only in their hearts but they were going to bear them each a son and rule the kingdom with great wisdom.

Kohaku narrated the whole time the mates were all dancing once they were done Kagome and Rin were smiling and their mates more or less frowning they were happy but would not show it in public. They had reputations to uphold. With that the Lords sat down and the girls went off to play match maker, they hurried to Kohaku. Sango was going to get up she wasn't sure what Rin and this other lady were going to do but she wanted to yell at them to let her brother go.

Rin pulled Kohaku's arms and Kagome pushed him from his back they pushed him over to Kanna who was standing there not believing what was happening, everyone was watching and curious what the ladies were doing. Rin smiled and whispered something in his ear about the same time the guests began doing the very same as they gossiped about what they were doing.

"Uh… K-Kanna will… you marry with me?" Kanna nearly choked on the drink she was drinking over the few weeks her and Kohaku had spent a lot of time together and were getting along, she was hoping he would ask but not in front of so many people, regardless of her embarrassment showing on her faint blushed cheeks she nodded with an almost mute "Yes."

Sango stood up quickly and wanted to scream out against it, how could he want to marry Kanna. She didn't have anything against demons, but he is a demon slayer. It's like a unwritten rule, and if he marries Kanna he will never escape Naraku or Sesshomaru now.

The crowd began to smiled and cheer and praise the human. Here they were watching a moment that never happened in this day and age, humans and demons conceived children together but hardly ever married if at all.

Kohaku smiled and hugged Kanna close and kissed her lightly on the lips, it was a sweet and cute chaste kiss. Kanna smiled so little you couldn't see it unless you really knew her but it was the biggest smile she could ever have being a demon of the void it was thought impossible for her to even be able too.

Naraku got up and smirked with Sesshomaru by his side "See human and demons can coexist in peace, Kohaku and Kanna you have our best wishes. You are like family to us, and we can't wait until you have your wedding here in our gardens."

Kohaku smiled and bowed "Thank you Lord Naraku, thank you Lord Sesshomaru you are both very kind and have given me a wonderful life here in you palace." Kanna smiled and nodded "Being a demon of no emotion I am not one for such things, but I do show appreciation to you both as well."

Kagome and Rin smiled and hugged each other and were saying how happy they were, Sango was nearly crying all over again she felt her heart rip out of her chest by all of this she wished she hadn't came. She had to watch all this biting her tongue and didn't know where Kagome was.


	14. Natsumi or Kagome

Kagome and Rin walked over to Sango she was the only one sitting down looking like she wasn't having any fun and at the time Naraku and Sesshomaru were discussing public and military affairs with several other lords, Kagome and Rin knew when not to get involved and they didn't much like having their thoughts silenced went it came to that stuff.

Rin smiled sitting down on Sango's left and Kagome on Sango's right, Kagome didn't recognize her old friend she after all Sango looked very different and Sango didn't recognized Rin, she only knew it was Rin from the story they told and her name.

Kagome smiled and gave her a tissue "Here, you look like your about to cry we can't have you ruin your make now can we?" Sango was stunned but took the tissue she had to find out who this girl was who was she?" Rin shook her head answering for the stunned Sango "No we can't Natsumi."

Sango stuttered out what was on her mind "S-so the boy is marrying the demon girl?"

Rin smiled and nodded "Yes, that's right. They will be very happy though, they are always together. Right Natsumi."

Kagome nodded "That's right I have to say I'm a regular matchmaker. After all I know a lot about romance."

"You do?" Sango asked like a lost soul needing Kagome help, Kagome smiled and nodded "You don't think I mated with the lords over there just for social status and immortally do you? No! I love my lords and so does Rin we would do anything for them and I have had my fair share of unrequited love back before I mated either of them."

"Yup that's right me and Natsumi love our lords and would do anything." Rin chimed in the conversation. Sango felt fear arise when Sesshomaru and Naraku came over and stood over their mates backs.

Rin tilted her head up on the back of the chair and looked up smiling then poked Naraku's chest "Poke." He smiled and poked her forehead "Poked." Rin giggled pulled his hand down after he poked her on the crescent moon and kissed his hand "Smart move, Naraku. But say poke instead of poked otherwise you sound like a dirty old man."

He smiled and narrowed his eyes and whispered in her ear "But I'm over fifty." Rin blinked and giggled "Well Naraku you look pretty good for being a old man, Natsumi did you know Naraku is over fifty years old?"

Sesshomaru chuckled when Kagome nodded and at Rin's astonished look "Rin, I'm around five hundred years old." Rin's eyes grew to the size of saucers and so did Kagome's and they both smiled giggling out "Your old!" He smirked and leaned in narrowing his eyes at the two mates giggling "Soon you will be that old."

Rin smiled and grabbed her hair "Oh no I'm already getting grey hair. Damn it's white, I'm old already!" Kagome busted up laughing and so did Sango she didn't want to laugh but couldn't help it, she hated to think that Rin and this mystery lady seem so happy.

Naraku left and Sesshomaru stayed to give them the news "Natsumi, my mother is coming it would be best if you and Rin stay out of her sight so stay here. She is still very mad about Inuyasha being born and she would not hesitate to kill you or Rin if she wanted to so I need you to stay here Naraku and I will be keeping an eye on her."

Kagome and Rin both nodded and he kissed them both on the forehead before leaving to await his monstrous mother. Sango looked at Natsumi and was very surprised that Sesshomaru said Inuyasha's name without annoyance or anger or the word half demon, mutt or bastard.

"Lady Rin, Lady Natsumi I am confused why didn't Lord Sesshomaru say a insult when mentioning Inuyasha's name."

Kagome blinked surprised and smiled "Oh so you know Inuyasha?" Sango lied shaking her head and smiled a sincere smile "No, about a year ago he and his group saved my village. Say did he and they girl with the really short kimono… she was like a priestess or something. Did they ever marry?"

"One question at a time. Back to my mate not being rude when saying Inuyasha's name," Kagome wished she didn't have to be asked these questions she hated remembering the past and this woman just kept bringing it up again, Rin was quiet the whole time she was busy eating some fruit pie at the time.

"Well the reason he didn't insult Inuyasha was because deep down, I believe Sesshomaru wishes that they were closer. I think he thinks if his father would of handled things differently then they could have been closer as a family, you see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father died protecting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru doesn't get along with his mother… he nearly hates his mother. He had a strong bond with his father but his father mated Inuyasha's mother behind everyones backs. And I feel like he thinks his father loved Inuyasha more than him, Sesshomaru tried stopping his father and his father didn't listen."

Rin jumped in and had tears in her eyes "Basically Sesshomaru feels like his father choose Inuyasha over him, his first born. He saw his father as the ultimate leader and wanted to be even better than him and wanted to lead his kingdom and have his father be proud of him. But his father never will be able to praise Sesshomaru of how good and honorable he turned out or even get to see Sesshomaru's children. It's so sad."

"Sorry she gets emotional. Rin just eat some more pie dear."

"Okay."

"As for your other question. I only saw Inuyasha once and as for that weird lady you speak of I'm not sure. But they stayed in my village for a night and she kept yelling sit because he was being rude and mean to her. I felt bad for her to tell you the truth. But I don't know after that I was told to stop spying by my parents."

Sango smiled and nodded than her eyes popped open during that speech that was pretty moving before 'Did she say something about Tokyo? Kagome talked about Tokyo.'

Sesshomaru's mother walked in her purple yukata hanging off her shoulders and fur around it, with several other layers all looked of fine quality but her face seemed angry and disgusted. She walked over to Sesshomaru who just narrowed his eyes "Mother."

"Oh my darling Sesshomaru! Word says you mated and will be having a heir soon?" Naraku saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and nodded walking away from the lords he was talking to and walked over to stand guard in front of his and Sesshomaru's mates to personally protect them. "Oh Sesshomaru darling may I see this rose and lotus I hear so much of?"

He glared at his mother and shook his head "Mother, you do not approve of this alliance or approve of my way of running our nation. You don't approve of me taking a mate you did not assign to me, you are a danger to my mates and my unborn pups."

Sango looked at Kagome and felt her heart going a hundred miles an hour his mother had a very powerful aura "So you both are carrying his pups?" Kagome whispered and shook her head "No, Rin carries his pup I carry Naraku's child."

"Why did he claim they were both his?"

"In a way him see that they are, Naraku feels the same. They will both protect us and each other's children to their dying breath and we will do the same."

"Really."

Suddenly Naraku answered "Yes."

Sango felt as if she almost had a heart attack, if Naraku or Sesshomaru recognized her she was good as dead.

His mother nodded and sighed smiling and opened her arms wide releasing a huge demon, it struck Sesshomaru throw the chest. It shot our tentacles with deadly poison and they had prongs on the ends like fish hooks staying in them, Kagome eyes widened from shock and from seeing a jewel shard. Sesshomaru winced in pain he would be able to walk it off but it was a poison made from the dragon demon that killed his father. It was like the dragon demon who killed his father was mixed with another demon of like random smaller demons. Two more tentacles came and stuck in him, they ripped themselves out making Sesshomaru stagger. Naraku jumped to aid his friend as the party guess all scrabbled Kohaku and Kanna ran at the demon only to be stuck to the wall by posion whips from his mother "If you don't want to be killed stay right here." Kohaku grunted and looked at Kanna she was giggling out and pulled her mirror from her robe and yelled at Sesshomaru's mother "Hey bitch!" Kanna said it with her cool calm voice as always. Kohaku jumped out of it and grabbed his sickle "Kanna now!"

"Right!"

She started sucking out Sesshomaru's mother's soul only to have her mirror shake and Kanna throws it to the ground and breaks it to break the connection "Damn." Kohaku looked at her confused "What?"

"You can't killed her without Killing Lord Sesshomaru, you have to unhook the demon hurting Lord Sesshomaru it's draining his power and giving her more."

Naraku jumped in front of the two he also saw them as his children in some ways "Children should hide at these times not fight!" Kohaku did something he never thought he would "Yes, Father." Kanna did the same and they both ran outside with the rest of the guests Rin and Kagome hit with Sango behind a pillar. Bankostu was stopped by Kagura she dragged him out with her and wouldn't let him go. Naraku and Sesshomaru's mother fought for some time he sent many of his demon after her but then got the prongs shot through him, She laughed and had the demon shock them until they were barely alive.

Sesshomaru looked over to his mates "Run, and live."

Naraku smiled "I love you."

paralyzed on the floor and bleeding serveraly.


	15. Desperation

Kagome felt a power rise up in her and she shook her head crying "YOU WILL NOT END UP LIKE YOUR FATHER SESSHOMARU! AND NARAKU DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP! I DID NOT MATE COWARDS!"

Rin pushed herself out from behind the pillar and charged at the demon she jumped into the air and Sesshomaru's mother shot a tentacle her direction. She felt a power inside her like nothing ever before it burned but felt good like it was helping the burning helped, a blue light engulfed the place and where Rin was floating was Midoriko herself. She smiled her long flowing dark brown hair to her knees, her priestess attire with battle armor, her sword in her hand she formed a blue barrier redirecting the attack.

"Lady Kikyo I could use some help if you don't mind."

Kagome was engulfed into a blinding blue light and where she was slowly walking toward Midoriko was now Kikyo with her hair in a famous priestess pony tail, her classic priestess attire and trusty bow. She floated up into Midoriko's barrier "Midoriko, let's save our mates." She nodded and cracked her neck seeing Kikyo crack her knuckles "Yes, lets."

Midoriko charged at Sesshomaru's mother with full force and stabbed her blue glowing sword into his tentacles Sesshomaru and Naraku fell slowly to the ground thanks to Kikyo running to try and catch them, she did so quickly and laid them each down.

Kikyo ran up the other priestess and aimed her arrows at the beast inside Sesshomaru's mother's yukata, it looked like in her yukata was hell itself. Kikyo shot a arrow right where the demon was and Midoriko charged plunging her sword right there, into the demon's heart which rested in the depth of her yukata. Her yukata was a portal to hell and it was quickly closing, Kikyo fired a arrow attached to a rope at Midoriko who quickly grabbed ahold of it and was pulled out of hell just before it could shut on her.

Kikyo stood up and smiled at Midoriko "I think it is about time we finished this don't you?"

Midoriko smiled and formed a barrier around them and their mates "I think your right!"

They both closed their eyes and put both hands together letting their index fingers and thumbs point up as if they were both separately chanting a spell. Kikyo closed her eyes her whole body glowing blue as her eyes were all blue with no white or irises …

"Hear the plea of mine the heaven above

Receive this soul judge her to rest

Leave her in heaven or in hell

Let her soul rest forever."

Midoriko chanted a prayer aloud too

"Let her rest in her next life

Let her be better than this

Have her watch over us wherever she goes

Let her learn our joy and feel the same in her next life

In her next life let her remember who she was in this

Only the good and not be curse with the rotten."

Both shot another blue light out and returned to their former selves

Sesshomaru's mother fell to her knees screaming to the top of her lungs making everyone cover their ears and try to escape the sound of her pain causing them pain, even though nearly everyone was outside it could still reach their ears with great intensity. Kikyo and Midoriko opened their eyes to watch the beast die and wither away into dust leaving a blacken jewel shard. Kikyo and Midoriko walked over and picked up the jewel shard together Kikyo on Midoriko's left and they held hands Kikyo's right in Midoriko's right, and the shard in the middle. They walked over to their mates and kneeled and turned the shards blackness to a pure white, they laced their Miko powers with that of the shard and used it to heal their mates using their free hands.

Sesshomaru and Naraku's holes and wounds healed new skin replacing the bloody depths and a healthy color returned along with even breathing. Kikyo and Midoriko opened their eyes, and they let Kagome and Rin returned to their normal selves. Kagome's eye filled with tears and hugged Naraku "Oh Naraku I was so afraid. When I saw yo-you and Sesshomaru…. I … I just felt so lost!"

Rin flung herself into Sesshomaru's awaiting arms that were still a little weak thou he would never show it. "I'm so glad my lords are safe. Are you going to be okay?"

Naraku smirked and hugged Kagome and caressed her cheek seeing tears stain her face "Thanks to the both of you we are alive, so we just need some rest." Sesshomaru nodded and shortly after this everyone began pouring in and Bankostu and Kohaku helped their lords into their rooms and stood guard with several other guards while the ladies stayed and talked to guests a while longer.

XX Sango XX

Sango's fiancé said that they were going to stay a while longer and so he could talk with some other lords, everything he told her went past her ears not listening at all. She couldn't help but feel like maybe she should turn her back, turn a blind eye to all of this. I can't believe the one girl I didn't know was actually my former best friend, she seems to look happier than she did with our group. Kikyo coming out of her body was proof enough but Midoriko was Rin's past incarnation was a rather big surprise. I do want to speak with her as her former friend thou I want to speak with her at least on last time, and who knows we might see each other more and more since my fiancé is Naraku and Sesshomaru's ally.

She smiled seeing her chance Rin was talking with Kanna and Kagome went to the garden and was looking up at the stars, sitting on the ground not caring about her nice yukata. Sango smiled she always did that even when she was part of their old group "Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around surprised to see the woman that they had an earlier conversation with, she quickly stood up "Oh um who is this Kagome you speak of? Is she at this ball?"

Sango shook her head and smiled "No, I know that your real name is not Natsumi. I know that you are Kagome."

Kagome smiled standing up and narrowing her blood red eyes and took her stance preparing for a fight "So who are you and what do you want here?" Her voice was life threating and cold as both her mates combined "I won't let you hurt my family you know."

Sango blinked several times and smiled a hopeless smile, all she wanted was answers no fight "Oh don't tell me you forgot me? If I slapped Miroku would you remember?" Kagome lowered her stance and her eyes went big and were filled with fear "So why are you here?"

Sango huffed and smiled touching her shoulder "Kagome I'm not here to harm, only to talk." Kagome was scared of seeing Sango she had nearly forgot everything of her past living here with Rin, and her two mates and funny servants that made it easier to forget what she would rather not remember. Now the past was rearing its ugly and vengeful face again, Sango smiled and took her hand off of Kagome's shoulder "So are you really here because you want to?"

Kagome smiled and nodded tears hanging in her eyes her emotions were in over drive again, due to pregnancy and this emotional night she was being apart of. Tonight was great she and Rin were presented as the ladies and as Sesshomaru and Naraku's mates, it made her happy until chaos broke out and they almost died. Now Sango came and what would she do would she report to the rest of the group "Yes, I am here because I wanted to be. Sango I just couldn't stay in the old group anymore, I and Inuyasha we don't make sense and I didn't want to fight anymore."

"So you slept with the enemy?!"

"I love them! Isn't that enough! I wasn't Naraku or Sesshomaru enemy but choice, I was in the group and did whatever our leader Inuyasha did. If he liked someone I did too if he didn't neither did I, but I found Naraku and we talked and we fell in love and mated. I and my mates don't cause you trouble I was even hiding so that none of you would find me and take me back. I just don't want to be taken back."

"I just want to talk is all. And I have been thinking of leaving the group too, and so is Miroku and …"

"You and him are running away together?"

"No."

"Then I don't understand."

"I and Miroku have split, or broken up I guess. We don't feel the spark anymore, and so I took SANGO'S HUBBY offer and will marry him."

"Oh. Well how is Shippo?"

Sango felt a stab through the heart and felt badly for the little kit, which was becoming more and more like Inuyasha everyday ruder, and more stubborn and cold hearted. He was changing and wasn't the same little kit like before.

"Oh Shippo misses you a lot and hangs around Inuyasha a lot even though they fight a lot."

"Same as always."

Sango looked at Kagome's belly and felt sadness and anger, she wished that Kagome lived happily ever after with Inuyasha, and she wished the same for her and Miroku. However this may be the feudal era and have demons, monsters, princes, princesses, priests, and priestesses and the birth place of many fairy tales but not very many happy endings happened in this era if any did. But everyone in this era suffers from something.

"So your pregnant?"

"Oh, yes and I am due in a short time from now."

"So isn't hard being mated to two guys?"

"No, why do you ask. You thinking about it?"

"Oh no I would never, it seems to much stress and all that."

"It's actually lots of happiness, I love them both and there is no jealousy in our relationships at all.

"So… what is it like you know, being with a child?"

"I feel life in me and I know that he is the proof of love, although I'm afraid of the pain."

"So… how do you know it's a boy or who's child it even is?"

"What a silly question. But is supposed to you it's not, if you don't experience firsthand you won't understand. But I will still explain."

"I just wanna know it's not silly."

"Well the child is both of theirs, I and Naraku made this child. But since I am mated to Sesshomaru it makes the child his by adoption you see. They both claimed to protect mine and Rin's children they don't care who the father is, they will protect the child and won't show favorism."

"Kagome won't that be confusing for the children?"

"No. My child will call Naraku dad and will know Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru or will be allowed to call him as my lord or some name they give Sesshomaru. Rin's child will do the same but with Sesshomaru. And as for knowing it's a boy, I skipped by that question earlier sorry. But Sesshomaru could tell, but his scent."

"Oh and Rin's?"

"A boy too."

"Why don't you visit for a while?"

"I couldn't my lord wants to return home."

"Oh. Well you will marry him and nothing will change your mind?"

"Yes."

"Then I can allow you to know something. Kohaku, can you bring me my family scroll?"

Sango looked at Kagome and felt like a pain of guilt hit her soon she saw Kohaku step out of thin air with a scroll "K-Kohaku?"

Kagome smiled and took the scroll with Kohaku by her side "Lady Kagome, you shouldn't be out here with her." Sango felt tears well up and she walked toward Kohaku "Sango I need you to keep a good distance from my lady. I don't trust you with her."

"Kohaku! It's fine, but show more kindness to your elder sister."

"Kohaku? Do you remember me?"

"Yes, of course. But I cannot return to you."

"Because of Kanna?"

"No, I know what Naraku did. But don't you remember who I was in that village? I was the useless little boy, the small fry and the loner. I don't think what Naraku did was right, but he has made amends he has flowers and the graves tended to every few weeks. He also gave me a better life since Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru entered our home here, we are all like a family you know."

"Kohaku can you hand Sango the scroll and point her two my ancestors who are in this era?"

"Yes, Sister please read this." He unrolled the scroll and searched for the names he need and then pointed to her the right names. Sango read the names her eyes growing wide and she looked up at Kagome with shock and tears in her eyes "K-Kagome i-I don't understand."

"Sango it is just as it says. You are my relative my ancestor, you have been able to see someone who is from your blood and I have to ask do you accept me? Not only as your past friend but hopefully as your younger relative, I tell you I would love it if you saw my mom she looks a lot like you."

"That does make a difference. I was here to spy and report to Inuyasha, but us demon slayers have one rule that is absolute and is the core of everything we live by and are taught… You never betray your kin. Kohaku I accept you here even if I still don't fully understand same with you Kagome, I will tell Inuyasha nothing."

"Thank you sister."

"Thank you Sango."

They both stood there watching their in the garden watching Sango leave the palace with her fiancé. Kagome and Kohaku dismissed the rest of the guests only to find one suspicious person a man with pink hair and tan skin. He charged at Rin and Kagome saw and used a barrier to block the attack and it deflected onto her attacker, he was quickly caught by Kohaku in no time flat and sent to the dungeon. Everyone else left and went to sleep.

XX Dungeon XX  
"Damn it when will we be let go already?!" Koga grabbed his cells bars and yelled with Ginta napping on the three fancy beds they put in there, and Hakku was sitting eating on the nice clean floor. Each day the cell got nicer and nicer it turned into a bigger cell and a fancy furnishing like the palaces guest rooms and a small buffet every day.

Hakku smiled and tossed a pear at his leader "Well why would we want to leave? It's nice here and Kagome comes down once and a while and its away from Ayame you know."

"Who the hell are you?" Koga ignored every word and paid more attention to the man in the cell next to them that had only a bucket and a wet towel as bedding "I'm Naki, I'm afraid I just got in here for no good reason."

Hakku sighed under his breath "You never listen."

"Why what are you in here for?"

"Oh I'm here because I failed to kill Lady Natsumi, Lady Rin, and the two lords."

"You what?!"

Kohaku came down stair in the morning to find only a bloody pulp that remained lifeless in the terrible cell "Koga what did you do?"

"Oh he just was sleep walking and broke his neck… plus some other unrelated wounds."

"You will get some extra gifts tonight, a bigger buffet and a visit."

"Long as it's not Ayame that's one of the only good things about being in here."

"Okay you rest now Koga, you two Ginta and Hakku."

Koga smiled and nodded watching his friends fall asleep and sat on the fluffy bed thinking to himself, and wondering about Kagome. Then smelt a certain scent and looked up 'Crap.'

"KOGA!KOGA! KOOGGAA!"

"Crap."

A red hair wolf demoness with white fur smiled and cut open the cell grabbing Koga and kissing him "No Ayame! No! NOOOO!" Koga woke up in a cold sweat and saw his friends smiling and giggling pointy and whispering at him "It was all a dream."

"Oh Koga." Koga jumped grabbing onto the ceiling "No it wasn't."

Hakku hit Ginta "No Ginta that was just mean, You know how terrified he is of her."

"I'll show you how terrified you should be." Koga said after jumping down and sneaking up behind the two with a shimmer of revenge in his eyes as he punched his flat open hand with a sculpted fist.


	16. Sango's fears the past and future

Sango sighed she had just gotten home at her new palace and went straight into her room; she went over the room divider. She grabbed a white robe that are used as night clothes, with that she brushed her hair to the side and then washed the makeup off her face and sat on her bed. She looked at her feet on the floor and sighed "What am I going to tell him?" She flew on her back and laid down flat on her back "Uh what am I gonna do what am I gonna do?"

A knock echoed on the wood of the door 'Knock, Knock.' Sango sat up quickly and looked proper "Yes?" A sweet voice like honey "I'm the head maid is there something I can do for you? You sound in distress." Sango smiled and opened the door, and smiled at the elderly maid. She had snow white hair with small amounts of grey and her old raisin face and sweet smile "Oh I'm just speaking to myself, just got things on my mind."

She smiled and covered her giggled with her old wrinkled hand and looked at Sango the picture of youth "You know if you keep doing that your fiancé might think your mad." Sango felt irritated and looked closer at the old woman "Hey wait your that priestess who helped my group before! That old lady who fought with Inuyasha all the time and made fun of me and Miroku! Madame Exorcist!"

"I have a real name you know."

"Oh I just didn't know it, you never told me it."

"Well It's Hanako."

"Hanako?"

"Yes, in my day I was complimented for being the beauty of the whole region. My parents must of know and called me child of the flowers, even in this old age I am considered a beauty. Many men wanted to marry me but I chose my job instead and married a young priest. He died when we were fighting demons, and I shortly found out I was carrying his child. I took time off and raised her until I could leave her at home when I went to resume my work. Enough of my boring life story, tell me what are you talking about?"

Sango smiled and waved her hands embarrassed "Oh well I guess I'm just stressed and confused."

"Well if you don't want to marry the poor guy tell him."

"Oh do you think I don't want to marry him?"

They went to the small table in the room and had some tea that was brought to the room after they began to talk for some time. Sango giggled a little and looked at the bewildered old maid "Oh, no I do. This would be a better life for me rather than living in that group I used to be in."

"Oh tell me what happened."

"Hold on I can't, I can hardly understand myself."

"Fine, I'm merely hear to listen. You and your group were a odd one at that thou, you guys kept saying something about the demon's aura when we destroyed a demon in a palace. I guess you guys were all really mad after all, and I never figured how a group such as your's could even last at all. You a demon slayer, a monk, a odd priestess, a half demon and two full demons you guys were all basically natural enemies. I mean humans hate demons vice versa and demons hate half demons again vice versa not including the humans in the groups jobs were all about killing demons …"

"Alright, alright already I'll tell you as long as you stop."

"Good I am never one lost for words just letting you know."

"Okay, well you see my group is falling apart and I was the second one who just had to get out. I-I understand why sh-she left… but… why did she ha-have to…" Sango cried burying her eyes filled with salt tears of sadness and confusion "All I ever loved has been taken from me!"

The old lady sat her tea cup down and felt sadness in her heart towards this poor woman who she remembered as happy, jealous of other girls toward the monk, funny and full of life now seemed to be broken.

"Please tell me more it will only weight your heart down more if you keep it all to yourself, you remind me so much of my daughter I want you to be happier than she was please." Sango looked up from her hands full of her tears as she looked up stunned at the elderly exorcist.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me your sorrows little demon slayer."

Sango wiped her tears with her sleeve and nodded choking back more tears of her never ending pain it seemed. "I have tried to be strong, I was a demon slayer not only because it was in my blood… but to show women aren't weak we can be strong. But I am weak, my whole village was destroyed and I could do anything to stop it. My brother was possessed and killed our father and our other slayers what did I do stand there in stock still fear and shock."

She looked up at her with tears never stopping in her words, not only was she pyshically crying her memories were coming back to her scratching at her mind "I lost my little brother and my village everyone I knew and loved. I then found out he had been resurrected with the Shikon jewel shard, and will die if it is pulled from his body."

The old woman's eyes grew big like saucers 'This poor little girl, she is a lone survivor of her whole village and her kind. I never heard of any other slayers besides her I thought they were all long dead. Now the last one stands before me.'

"My group seemed happy for nearly a year but then… Kagome the young priestess you met in our group ran away leaving all of us, the half demon claimed he loved her previous reincarnation and pointed our how Kagome's previous reincarnation Kikyo was better than her in every way possible and how he never loved Kagome only Kikyo. She ran away to her home, she is actually from the future and on her way to the portal to her home she met our enemy. Our enemy killed Kikyo many years ago and tried to kill everyone in our group even Kagome… yet she found him wounded, healed him, hid him, and mated with him. She now is a demon just like him, and she is also mated to Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru. She now carries Naraku's child in her and is a demon herself along with another young girl who was under the age of ten but somehow grew into a woman and mated two both males and also carries a child and she too is a demon. Kagome claims she loves Naraku and Sesshomaru and she is happy… and my little brother is marrying one of Naraku's servants he keeps my brother under lock and key. And my group without Kagome is falling apart me and Miroku broke up, Inuyasha is scheming to get Kagome and Rin to save them and Shippo the kit who thinks Kagome is his mother is doing the same."

"Oh you poor poor dear."

"I just am so confused and lost what am I to do?"

"Sorry that you went through all of that, but I too went through pain. I just pushed it all behind me and left my region I couldn't handle it, so I ran you need to just remember all that happened and live your life don't worry about their choices they chose their paths and you must do the same. I did when I was your age."

"What pain did you go through?!"

"I lost my love remember! I also never said it but I lost my daughter after she was just fifteen! She ran off and eloped with a man and had his child but when he left her alone for a minute in their hut on the outside of the village they were living in temperately she was killed by a demon as was the rest of the village he came back only in time to save his child which she had given birth to a week before she was killed. I was injured and wasn't able to help, I made my way to the village to visit, but when I got their about three hours after the attack I saw my daughter in pain and die in his arms as she choked on her own blood."

"I told him it was his fault and told him to take the child and how I never wanted to see him again, I heard he remarried and had another child and that wife died in birth… I felt bad that someone else's daughter died and that my grandchild had no mother… but I heard that he would never marry another that he could bear it a third time."

"Why didn't you help him raise them?"

"Because even though I loved my grandchild I hated him and I didn't understand why my daughter had to die. He was supposed to be someone who would protect her but he only got her killed."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know but I heard he ran off with the children and swore to protect them and teach them to protect themselves."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, it is Mashiko Tanakio."

Sango's eyes grew large as be began to shake and tremble uncontrollably "W-what di-di you say?"

"Mashiko Tanaki, why do you know him?"

"He is Chief Mashiko Tanaki and was the chief of Yōkai Taijiya village."

"Was? Is he dead?"

"And did you know him?"

"Well."

"Is his children okay? Is the oldest okay?"

"She is I know her well."

"I thought you said you and your brother were the only survivors."

"We are, I am the daughter of Mashiko Tanaki."

The old ladies eyes grew large and she quivered with tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the girl and brought her wrinkled old hands to her mouth shaking. She looked at Sango why hadn't she realized it before she had the old exorcist's hair, and her mother's eyes her mother's smile and laugh she looked just like her mother but her mother had lighter hair it was actually blonde, her hair was a light brown rather than a dark brown.

"H-how can that be?"

"I'm surprised he was the chief and kept you."

"You may be my grandmother but how dare you talk like that about the man who raised me on his own!" She got up and waved her hands in defense as her tears dropped "No, you miss understand. I just don't understand how you look the way you do as a mortal."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Sorry not my fault I never had a grandma before!"

"NO! I didn't want this I just thought you wouldn't live without your mother you see you aren't as normal as you believe but I can't figure out why you look as you do."

"What do you mean? I am normal."

"No you are not! Your mother was a demon."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your grandfather was a demon."

"Well for your story to even be logical I would have to be less than a half demon, and how can you even prove it! My mother would of have to have been a half demon not a demon unless you are one yourself."

"I am not, If I were do you think I would be old?"

"I suppose not so your lying."

"No your grandfather was a very very powerful demon from the main land but he gave much of his power to me during my pregnancy to make our child a full demon, so she would not be a lowly half demon hated by all."

Sango just stared not believing any of it.

"I may not be a demon and have grown old but I was kept very young for nearly a century thanks to my husband he gave me much of his energy and when he and I fought one of his enemies who came after our girl, he gave me more than enough energy and drained himself dry as a result he was easily killed I was kept young for about another century in that time my daughter grew and I hid her from the world to keep her safe until your father was hired to come and kill her. The village near use feared her but she was the daughter of a flower demon and grew many helpful herbs and beautiful flowers she didn't like villagers and only liked myself and her flowers. I was surprised when he wanted to marry her when I said no they ran off to do it and they did and had you. Your mother fed you much of her energy turning you into a demon but your father kept feeding her special remedies to try and make you mortal, she would throw it up whenever she could and feed herself herbs that would make you full not wanting you to suffer being a half demon."

"Prove it! All your doing is toying with me!"

"I hate demons and I am a slayer not a damn demon!"

"Well then tell me how is it you are so much stronger and rival that of a demon or half demon."

"Cuase I'm strong and trained long and hard."

"Nope. You are a demon my dear but your father has been telling you that you were sick and gave you special medicine and you have been taking it in secret for a long time right?"

Sango eyes shot open she was stronger but that was training but no one knew of her illness no one besides her father. Okay I cough up blood once and awhile, I'm not long for this world."

"No my dear you are, but your demon blood tries to take over your body and change your appearance and make you a full demon that you were born. But the medicine keeps you like a human other than your strength, but you bleed like a mortal, you look like one, you act like one … but you are a demon damn it now act like it!"

With that she threw a special blend of salt and other mixture of a demon's ashes and yelled "Be true to yourself, show the real you human be gone demon return!" Sango felt burning it her flesh and bit her lip to not scream as she did she made herself bleed allowing the mixture to enter her blood stream, she felt her blood heat up and boil she gasped and fell to the floor.

Then Hanako the old exorcist grabbed a hand mirror and showed Sango her true self "My dear…"


	17. Demon birth

Sango couldn't move but looked in the hand mirror the old lady held, it showed a girl she didn't know whoever she was she was one of the most beautiful people she ever saw. She blinked as everything around her went mute it was here with flower like soft skin as pale as can be, light pink blush like a petal of a flower, green eyes like emeralds and soft dandelion blonde hair with sandy colored highlights and red rouge lips as her natural color of lips and light blue eye shadow tattooed on her eyelids. Sango looked and threw the mirror away and got up and ran out of the room. Somehow a beautiful kimono magically appeared on her it was shades of maroon and pink stripes with a light purple shawl with light blue stars.

"Sango wati!"

'No!no!no!' She ran as fast as she could until she reached the gate she saw it was shut and pushed with all her might as the unknown rain poured heavily down on her making her hair went and the tattooed makeup look darker, she pushed with all her might as tears had no end. Her bare soft feet slid in the mud as the lord heard the gate opening with its loud cracking of its wood, he jumped out of his bed running down the halls with his men.

"Who is that? My lord?"

"There is only one woman this beautiful… Sango."

"My lord she is a demon should we kill her."

"No, she is my fiancé still. Sango please stop this stay here with me."

Sango turned around pastel rainbow colored tinted tears running heavily down her cheeks with the heavy rain. She took her attention to the gate and slammed it open running out as fast as she could and running to nowhere in particular fast… she hated to say It but she needed her group, she had to tell them lies to protect Kagome and she needed Kirara.

She ran as long as she could and saw smoke nearly five miles away in a spot close to where her group had been a few days ago. 'All I have ever known to be true was all a lie. I am not a human? I'm a filthy monster I hate this! I hate myself! I hate my blood! Why did this have to happen? To find out I am only Kohaku's half-sister and I am supposed to be a slayer when I am the very monster I set out to destroy. I am damned for life.'

She heard loud rustling and fell to the ground with her tears running down her cheeks as she laid in the soft muddy dirt her hair sprawled out like an angel who died, she looked up to see what hit her and it was Inuyasha with his sword to her throat and Miroku with a spell ready in his hand.

"Who the hell are ya and wat do ya want."

"She is a full demon Inuyasha let's exorcise her."

She looked up crying and nodded "Inuyasha, you and Miroku should do it." A sword with some of Miroku's spells landed only a few inches away from her throat.

"What did you say wench."

"I- I am Sango."

"Inuyasha I think she is speaking the truth she looks miserable and she doesn't seem to be lying by what she says. I don't sense it do you?"

"No, Sango what happened?"

"Remember that Madame exorcist well she was at my fiancé's as a made and we talked I found out she was my grandma and she mated with a demon and said he made her child a full demon. Their daughter who is my mom married my dad and made me a full demon too and my dad told me to take this medicine cause I coughed up blood but it was only to keep me looking and acting human."

They helped her over to the fired and Inuyasha smirked "Well you have powers and a life I wanted for so long how does it feel?"

"Terrible! I'm not even Kohaku's full sister we have different moms and I-I'm a sin I'm a demon! A low life demon who will be damned until the end of time for just living."

Shippo walked up and sat by his dad and then both glared at her "Gee thanks."

"Sorry you too."

Miroku gave her a hug and they calmed her down reasoning with her and then decided to get back to business. Sango sat down eating fish that Shippo caught for everyone and Kirara sat on her lap begging for a small nibble "No, Kirara."

She decided to nose the fish then maybe Sango will give her some and she gave a sad mew as if begging "No, Kirara. You know it isn't good for you all the time."

Mew! She looked up with big cute innocent kitty eyes "Damn, here."

She mewed as if she were saying her thanks and ate the fish she begged pretty good for and purred with each bite as her tail flickered with happiness.

"So Sango what do you have to report?"

"Wow Miroku you sound like Naraku but he would be saying that to Kagura."

"You know Kagome's old saying if you can't beat them join them."

"That's a little scary." She felt something touch her bottom and she smiled faking a blush looking at him and leaning in for a kiss.

"Well you know my old saying…"She whispered seductively… "I'M GETTING MARRIED AND YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT!DAMN MONK!" She said as she clocked him over the head as hard as she could and Sango smiled at victory and Inuyasha chuckled and so did Shippo, until his father spoke.

"Sango be careful you don't kill him you're a demon now and strong too."

"Okay."

"Well I have to say I didn't seem Kagome at all or Rin, wait I might of caught a glimpse of some black hair but that was it."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well Inuyasha I went there and I tried getting to see them but I guess they headed to bed early or something and there were so many people I was hard to get over and see them. Not to mention Sesshomaru's mother started shit and shit went wrong fast causing the party to end early and a fight to break out."

"I see and what about the two?"

"Well Sesshomaru's mother was killed I heard."

"I see, well what about the fucking jackasses?"

"Oh um Naraku acted kind and so did Sesshomaru they even danced but with demon speed It was heard to see all I saw were blurs. Then people said It was beautiful and I didn't see how, also Sesshomaru and Naraku seem to be thick as thieves and I don't think it would be wise to get in the palace it was very heavily guarded and my memory is hazed on how to get there. It seems they did it to all the guests to keep hidden. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous I might be a demon now but I still value my life to a point I don't want to be part of it anymore."

"Fine, Miroku and I will go in and get them. But I want you to babysit the runt."

"Dad I'm not a runt!"

"Well you certainly aren't a shrimp."

"NO I'm not! If mom were here she would sit you."

"Well that will be the first thing she will remove these and give them to you."

"Ah hell no."

"Well then go to bed and don't argue with daddy okay!"

"Yes, sir!" Shippo walked away and fell asleep out of hearing range.

"Damn that pup I didn't think raising a pup would be so tiring."

"Yup. Well Miroku seems to be out for the count", she smiled and poked his cheek with her sharp nail.

"He isn't dead right?"

"Naw I hear a pulse."

"So how are you going to find it?"

"Kagura."

"Kagura?"

"Yeah she is my spy on the inside, she wants Kagome and Rin out so she can be Sesshomaru and Naraku's mate instead."

"Oh."

"Well Sango you can go to sleep I'll keep watch and we can travel a while until Kagura comes to us. Just be careful in your dreams things can feel real."

"What do you mean?"

"I encountered a flower demon once before who controlled dreams and thoughts so yours may run while for your first night if you aren't strong enough."

"Oh okay."

XX Palace XX

Back at the palace Rin and Kagome were busy cleaning they were told by their mates that maids clean and they needn't do it. But being pregnant and going through what is known as the nesting stage they wanted to make it perfect themselves and Sesshomaru and Naraku and their two pregnant mates all began sleeping in the same bed all the time. Both Sesshomaru and Naraku were on the outsides of the bed while Rin and Kagome slept between the two males. No one had any objections and it was calm for the few weeks in the palace. Kagome went down stair her belly showing more than ever she looked ready to pop and smiled she often sat down there and talked with her captive friends.

Koga smiled looking at Kagome "Damn you look like you're going to explode."

"I look that fat?!" Kagome began to tear up and Ginta stepped in to save her "No, you don't remember mother's have to gain some weight to have healthy babies."

Hakku pushed Koga aside and smiled nodded "Yea that's right if you were skinny this far along than your baby may be just skin and bones."

Kagome tears fell and she cupped her hands "I'm scared."

Koga smiled pushing the two boys out of the way "Kagome you're strong you will have a child of health."

"I'm scared of Inuyasha."

Koga looked stunned and so did his to companions who were pulling on his leg and arm to make him move but froze as he did "Inuyasha?" Koga was confused a little "Why?"

"He will come here I had a nightmare last night and I was so afraid, Naraku and Sesshomaru are also concerned."

"Didn't you love Inuyasha?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Well then you shouldn't be afraid."

"But I am."

"I don't understand."

"Why if Inuyasha broke your heart, why you didn't come to me."

Hakku looked at Ginta "Um me and Hakku got to uh…uh sweet the cell."

Kagome nodded "Clean it or I will have to put you in the nasty one and do it myself."

"Y-Yes!"

"Damn Kagome."

"Sorry hormones."

"I guess, but why not have come to me?"

"You might not want to hear it but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You're just like him."

"I am not!"

"You are."

Rin opened the door and smiled looked down at Kagome "Hey Kagome Naraku and Sesshomaru want to take us out for an evening stroll in the woods and dinner and then they said they had a surprise for us." Rin smiled and hugged Kagome who was sitting in a chair "OH. He kicked again."

Koga smiled he had learned to be their friend he like them not their mates, and their children were innocent so he liked them too. "He?"

Rin nodded and gave him a flower and then one for each of his companions "Here I thought it would be nice. And yea I and Kagome are having boys!"

Koga laughed so hard he had to wipe his eyes from tears "Well be prepared for mischief."

Rin put her hands on her him look with a cute pout "Are you saying they will be trouble?"

"Hell ya, with you two as their mothers and their fathers being clever lords who can do mischief too you will have to have Naraku bring back Jaken and half the staff with jewel shards and then replace anything breakable."

"No they will behave but your right about the Jaken part."

"Rin, come on Jaken is our lords servant." Kagome stood up smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea but he is so mean and rude to us. Calling us fat and large and gross and former humans and grr I'm going to go kick him." She walked up stairs and opened the door to the dugeon again "Jaken look Kagome is down there.

"Oh she is, well at least I can call off the search party thANNNN!" Rin kicked him hard between his legs as he leaned down squinting at Kagome "That's for calling us Fat ya Jack ass frog!"

"OOOO." Everyone said in the dungeon as the three males placed their hands in their general area thinking how it must of hurt. Kagome just giggled and looked up at Rin would was swipping her hands acting like she was cleaning them and if they had dust or something "Hah!" Rin yelled and Sesshomaru and Naraku came down stairs and gave small affection to each of their mates before seeing a brusied and broken Jaken.

"Kagome, did our Rin do this?"

"Yes, I did!" Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at her proud face then at each other and chuckled lowly then they picked up their mates in the bridal fashion and took them upstairs.

"Let's go for a stroll you two." Naraku said and smiled seeing their two mates resting in their grasps fully trusting them.

"Yes, nature is good for the both of you right now. The palace is nice that is true but a change of scenery is good as well."

"Okay." Both girls yawned out. They soon fell asleep in their mates grasps, and the soft rocking motion of their mates steps as they fell asleep with pleasant and untainted dreams this time.


	18. Game of friendship and defending love

Kagome and Rin woke seeing the dark depths of the forest surround them and saw tree of all shades of greens and dark greens with the new moon shedding all its light to guide their way, although they didn't really need it with their demon sight. Kagome smiled and yawned a fangy yawn that let out a small whine in it while she smiled looking at Rin would yawned just after her friend and then they looked up at their lords.

Rin smiled and yawned again causing Kagome to yawn again this time making tears and Sesshomaru and Naraku had their eyes set on the path "Hey Naraku Sesshomaru why don't you yawn?"

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku like he had the answer and he smirked at Sesshomaru, sometimes Sesshomaru just wasn't one who wanted to talk and now was one of those times "Well I suppose it's because we just don't feel the need or something like that."

Rin smiled and looked at Kagome "Well how about we have some fun let's play a game." Kagome nodded and thought of a game, "What about I spy we play that a lot."

"Wanna play you two?"

They heard a bored no from Naraku and a sigh from Sesshomaru meaning they wouldn't under any circumstances. Kagome stretched in Naraku's grasp and smiled " I don't like to brag but I'm pretty good. Right Rin?"

"No I'm better." Rin shouted.

"Are not." Kagome said quickly.

"Are too. Are too. Are too!" Rin was getting upset with Kagome right now but it was fun.

"Are too."

"Are not and that's final!." Rin glared daggers at Kagome "No fair."

"So I go first. I spy with my little eye something white."

"Com'on Kagome tons of things are white out here!"

"Then you have tons of guesses."

"I hate you."

"No I hate you more."

Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at the two girls who soon began to cry uncontrollably. Naraku and Sesshomaru were both thrown aback 'Shit. Naraku what do we do?' Was the look Naraku got from Sesshomaru. All he did was shrug Sesshomaru practically had a sweat mark already formed.

"I'm so sworry Kagome. I love you, you're my sister!"

"I love you to, I'm so sorry! Naraku walk over to Sesshomaru I wanna hug her." Naraku rolled his eyes and chuckled watching the two pregnant hormonal sisters like friends hug, Sesshomaru did the same but less noticeable.

"Okay let's keep playing Kagome."

"Kay its white Rin."

"Okay. Is it Sesshomaru's outfit?"

"No."

"Naraku's skin?"

"Nopeity nope that's cream."

"Sesshomaru's hair?"

"Certainly not."

"My hair?"

"Nope."

"My outfit has some white."

"Nah uh."

"The whites of our eyes?"

"Not at all."

"The moon."

"Yup."

"Finally my turn."

"Green."

"A tree."

"Damn."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin "Now what have I and Naraku said about cursing?" Both males sat down under two trees right beside each other to rest they had been walking from noon to late at night. Even they wanted to rest a little bit.

"Not to."

"Then why defy us?"

"Because I want some attention and a kiss."

"You are not getting a reward."

"Fuck."

"Rin."

"Shit." Kagome smiled looking at Naraku.

"Not you too."

"Yea ya mother fucking jackass."

"Good one Kagome, my turn. Fuck you both you sons a bitches!"

Naraku and Sesshomaru glared at Rin and both said "You already did."

"Rin giggled oh yea, Damn it."

Naraku glared daggers at Kagome and Sesshomaru glared death glares at Rin but was bluffing. Naraku could smell lust from both of them as did Naraku, so their mates weren't just stirring it all up out of boredom they really wanted their mates' personal attention. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru the way she had when they first made love it was really getting to him, then she moved in his arms pulling herself up to his lips and crashing hers into his he was pushed into the tree a little more than his little fifteen year old mate kissed his neck and was trying to find his member before his hand caught her wrist. "Rin we will be vulnerable and I don't want to hurt you and the baby."

"Who won't." She continued only to be stopped again, and he gave her a lustful growl mix with a warning growl "But I hear it in your growl you want to…" He smirked and nodded then looked at her telling her no with his eyes "If we mate right now you could go into labor."

He looked over to the tree on his right to find Naraku in the same pickle "Kagome, you heard Naraku. If we do you might go into labor. Sesshomaru and I don't know how to deliver babies and no human around here will do it, just wait until you have our child and then when you recover from it then we can."

"Ohh but me and Rin won't mind, please."

"Yea please my lords."

They shook their heads and Rin and Kagome realized it would be bad and retreated from their sexual attacks and just went to sleep in their mates arms, they sleep a lot these days. Sesshomaru and Naraku suspected they were storing energy for their birth which was supposed to be as early as in a day or two to a week or two from now. They all slept peacefully as Naraku resurrected a famous barrier around the four demons as they slept into the night.

Naraku woke hearing a village not far from them waking and got up and let Kagome lay down on the ground walking over to Sesshomaru who's eyes opened when he took his first step toward him "I think it is time to go, the villagers will all be in the fields expect for the elderly.

"I thought during harvest seasons all young and elderly helped out."

"This village has a very large population and doesn't need the elderly or young to help the adults and young adults help."

"Alright, the girls should walk for a while today."

"I agree."

Sesshomaru slowly woke up Rin who smiled and yawned and got up not long after she noticed it was just Kagome in Naraku's barrier the two males had left to hunt for their mates. Kagome broke some small twigs off of the lower branches and snapped her fingers making a fire and Rin got a stick and looked at Kagome "Let's play tic tac toe."

"Rin will you ever grow up?"

"Kagome a few months ago I was a little child and now I'm fifteen and having a child, I know my body and mind are of a fifteen year old but my attitude is mixed with that of a nine year old and that of a fifteen year old it's just who I am."

"I know I'm just teasing."

"I know." Rin winked and drew a tic tac toe board and Rin smiled and chimed" Drawing an 'X' in the middle square."  
"Yea only to have Kagome counter attack with a 'O' in the upper right corner."

"Nice move but, Rin's attacked followed shortly after making an 'X' in the box just under Kagome upper right 'O'."

"Kagome is surprised but makes a 'O' in the far left middle box, making it impossible for Rin's next attack to be a tic tac toe."

Sesshomaru and Naraku came back carrying a few rabbits and a bore. Sesshomaru's raised a brow at the scene of the two young teenagers narrating what sounds like a huge battle when it's just sticks writing 'Xs' and 'Os' in the dirt. Naraku shook his head and looked at Sesshomaru "I think they are only immature around us." Sesshomaru gave a slight nod "Yes, we suffer so much beyond the point of reason."

"Indeed my friend." The two walked further into camp ignored by their mates who were on their next battle and kept yelling things that didn't make any sense like "Ha TIC TAC TOE or Cat scratch! Or other od things from Kagome's home like winner winner bore and rabbit dinner." But Kagome glared when Naraku corrected her "Breakfast mate."

"I don't care ."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms standing up looking at Naraku sitting down poking the meat on the fire "Seems she is still angry at least we have Rin to talk to her in time to calm her down."

"No you don't my lords, Rin is still angry too. I only wanted a kiss and a little more."

"Rin under…"

"Lords I understand but I'm still upset." Both girls' stomachs growled and after they ate they were less angry and more reasonable, they weren't angry but still were playing games and making their mates irritated on purpose with some cursing or being loud. When they got to the village's edge Naraku looked at them "Mates' please be quite people here hate demons or don't like them or are frightened by them. I do have a surprise in a small hut on the other edge of the village."

They nodded and Sesshomaru and Naraku held their mates possessively around their waists and their hand on their child's home protectively as they walked to the other side of the village reaching the more rural outskirts in the woods. The village was large and prosperous it was half way in the forest and in a large plain with mountains isolating it and a large river acting almost as a moat on two sides as it joined at the end of the village into a fork and into a larger river.

They walked up a hut were Naraku led them and he sighed and walked in an old man looked up from weaving a basket and gasped his elderly wife dropped a basket of freshly picked fruits and they saw the two male demons looked fierce and like man slayers while their wives or women were bulging out with their offspring and looked beautiful but scary too, Kagome's red eyes and Rin's golden ones.

The old woman covered her mouth and mumbled something her husband ran up grabbed her and pushed her in the corner he stood in front of her with a small rock dagger "Demons…"


	19. Finally Kagura

Naraku sighed and put himself in front of Kagome and placed a barrier around the three, then looked at the elderly couple and sighed kneeling down and looked up at them as he changed his form like he had when he tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha over fifty years ago.

He changed into Onigumo "Mother, Father…"

The elderly lady glared at the demon named Naraku as did her husband "You are evil we heard news that our son was killed by a fire. In a lowly brothel." Naraku shook his head and looked up at them "I am your son."

"No you are a demon, be gone before we scream."

"I will not leave."

"Then tell us what was our nickname for our son and his favorite color." My favorite color is purple and I had the nick name was Goody goody Goomy." Naraku looked embarrasses with a annoyed glare at mentioning the name. His parents looked at him with wide eyes and gasped "On-onigumo?" His mother asked he stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Yeah but I'm gonna tell you what really happened."

They all sat down Kagome and Rin surprised that these were Naraku's parents and Sesshomaru just sat there listening to history. "Mother, Father I gave up myself so that those bandits wouldn't kill you as you well know. I was so young back then I was about eleven and I was raised with bandits and did as they did."

"Onimgumo, honey."

"Mother, please let me finish. I did whatever they did when I was twelve I killed for the first time and then I robbed and rapped women too, I enjoyed their suffering and bathed in their blood along with the other bandits. I wanted to be the leader so when I was eighteen I tried to take control and ended up in that fire you heard about, when I got out I wasn't able to move, A priestess took me under her care and hid me in a cave. I lusted for her and fed my soul to demons to move and steal the Shikon jewel from her and to make her mind."

"Onigumo you didn't, did you son." Father was shocked it was so shocking to hear all of this.

"No, When I fed my soul to demons they took control their desire to slay her was too much so first thing I did was take the shape of her love and killed her, she then used the last of her strength and killed her love and she died shortly after."

"Oh god Oni.."

"Mother, Father I am a demon and I have killed many and have the Shikon jewel. But I have became nicer thanks to my mates. Kagome the girl you saw me with is carrying my child and is the reincarnation of the priestess I killed over fifty years ago. She is from the future and has kikyo's powers I made Kagome a demon, and my other mate is the white haired woman she carries the other male's child his name is Sesshomaru. Him and I are both mated to both of these girls and they are mated to both of us, I am starting a family and since Kagome's family is all in the future I thought it would be nice for her to at least meet you and Rin is a orphan. I know I have killed and hurt many innocent lives but I care more than anything for my family. And I am one of the lords of the northwest kingdom."

Onigum…" With that he changed back into his form as Naraku and looked with his ruby eyes and long black hair and pale skin with blue eye shadow tattoos on his eyelids "I also am named Naraku now and this is my normal form."

"Onigumo yo-you're a monster?!"

"Rin, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as they left the barrier and looked pissed the fuck off their feet were swelled and backs ached and now their mate was insulted after admitting all he did and trying to reconnect with his parents when they had none here.

Kagome walked up to his parent Rin by her side their red and golden eyes sent fearful chills down their spines, their face showed extreme anger and the air in the room was getting hotter by the second as they got angrier.

Kagome and Rin spoke in angry unison they were when provoked like this able to use their power to read their minds somehow for a short time and say the same thing. "DIDN'T YOU EVEN LISTEN? HE MAY OF KILLED MANY PEOPLE AND KAGOME'S FORMER LIFE BUT IF SHE FORGAVE HIM DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD? RIN DID THE SAME AND THE JEWEL SHARD WAS RESPOSIBLE FOR DESTROYING HER VILLAGE A WOLF DEMON CAME AFTER IT AND DESTORYED HER WHOLE VILLAGE. WE ALSO HAVE HIM AS A FRIEND! BUT NARAKU GAVE HIMSELF UP TO SAVE YOU TWO FROM THE BANDITS HE WAS RAISED BY THEM BUT IF HE PISSED THEM OFF HE WOULD OF DIED! HELL HE ALMOST FUCKING DID! IT WAS WRONG TO KILL BUT IN THESE TIMES OF WAR IT IS NESSICARY TO STAY ALIVE SOMETIMES SO FUCKING CUT HIM SOME FUCKING SLACK!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the barrier and went over tipping Rin's chin "You cursed again." She looked up at him with saddened eyes from being in trouble "I'm sorry." He smirked and dragged his other clawed finger to cradle her face "But I think it was worth a reward." She smiled and giggled as she received her kiss, and Kagome looked at Naraku with begging eyes "Me?" He nodded and kissed her she and Rin ran pass each other giving each other high fives and ran to kiss their other mate.

Onigumo's parents were shocked by all that had happened and Kagome and Rin smiled hugging their mates. Rin was in a embraced with Naraku while Sesshomaru embraced Kagome "So Onigu… Naraku. You are a lord now, and you and that Sesshomaru fellow are both mated to these young girls?"

He nodded as Rin snuggled into his chest, Kagome sniffed Sesshomaru's earning a soft growl that was warning her no. She sighed and pushed away from him "Fine. Rin you go with Sesshomaru I just sniff his chest and I get a warning growl."

"No way I'm not getting a warning growl, if I do I might try to bite of his head." Kagome and Rin stuck out their tongues at their mates and began to walked over to where the bowl of fruits dropped. They struggled to get on their knees and pick it up the elderly woman walked over "You dears don't need to do that, you are too far along to do this stuff." Naraku and Sesshomaru growled and Onigumo's father stared at the two males who's whites of their eyes turned red and their irises were light blue "You two alright just settle down."

Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Kagome do the same "Don't worry Naraku's dad, They are just pissy because Rin and I are defying them in front of other people." His mother looked worried "Well won't they hit you or worst aren't demons mean like that?"

Rin smiled and stood up "Naw they won't they care to much and beside they know we can make their home life a living hell. We are both demonesses who were former humans and I am the reincarnation of Midoriko creator of the Shikon jewel and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation the Jewel's former protector now Kagome and I protect it."

Naraku and Sesshomaru growled lowered their hair flowing and eyes blood red, Naraku's father feared they would kill the girls so did his mother.

Rin got up and slipped and tried grabbing onto Kagome but dragged her down too, Sesshomaru shot out his fur to grabbed Rin while Naraku shot out a tentacle from his body and save Kagome. They pulled their mates to them in a deep embrace and looked seeing they were both crying. Kagome still felt Naraku's tentacle around her holding her to him, she looked up and flung her hands around him "I was so scared Naraku! Is the baby okay?! Naraku is he?!" With a nod she cried into his shoulder and began to choke on her sobs "I'm sorry I made you mad I love you."

He smiled holding her closer and feeling his child's home against his stomach "I know you do it just to play since you are still so young, I love you too and wouldn't have you any other way. I don't like super obedient girls just don't disobey too much." She nodded and smiled into his hold as he caressed her back.

Sesshomaru had calmed Rin down already and they were doing the same thing neither of the mates were hurt nor were the two little princes inside. Naraku's mother and father were surprised "I am glad my son has found good wives well I suppose called them mates right."

"Yes."

"Well son you said that you got this one pregnant right and the other guy got the other one pregnant right."

"Yes."

"How do you not get jealous you four?"

"Because we make it work and we share equal love with our mates and equal attention." Sesshomaru explained and soon Naraku's mom smiled "I see so what are the babies?"

"Kagome." Naraku said with a smile.

"Rin." Sesshomaru did the same with Rin and his slight smirk.

The girls held up a finger each "One boy."

"Aww two princes."

"Yes, mother."

"Names?" She asked with a brow raised.

Kagome and Naraku spoke as one "Katsurou." She nodded thinking about it "That is a good and noble name Naraku I'm proud to raised you as long as I was able and glad you made a better life in a palace and never have to fear death."

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru nodded and they both said their son's name "Hikaru." They also earned Naraku's mother's approval. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome what is it ? was the look they gave her "Naraku's mother... Can you keep us ever coming here a secret you claim we don't need to fear death but being demons and of high status and me and Rin being reincarnations of famous priestesses and Naraku being known as a powerful and evil demon and same for Sesshomaru we have more death to worry about…. Our own."

Rin nodded and felt fear at that announcement "Sesshomaru's mother tried to kill us all not to long ago, and Kagome's former love is wanting to find us and save us from our mates he thinks we are being controlled or something."

"I see this will be our secret and please come back when and if you can or invite us to the palace I would love to see as would your dad. You guys better get going it's not safe people stop by around this time every day you see."

"Okay thank you for seeing us.

Kagome fell asleep not long after returning to her home in bed with her two mates and her sister. The dream seemed so real it was her mother she was worried Kagome hadn't come back and never left any updates saying she was fine. Kagome saw her mom crying and darkness swallowing her up she heard her scream as she stretched out her hand "Kagome! Kagome help!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could but when she tried using her demon strength it didn't do anything and she looked down to see herself in her middle school uniform green skirt, long white socks, brown shoes, white shirt, red ribbon and her hair to the middle of her back and her eyes brown she was a human girl.

She stopped seeing her mother gone "No mom come back I'm sorry I'm sorry." Kagome heard a voice through her cries and saw her dad behind her "D-dad?! Dad!" He faded into the darkness leaving her alone "Kagome…"

"DAD!"

Soon she looked to see her friends from school and saw them whispering and gossiping about her. "That Kagome was no friend, she was just lies and secrets she is no good none at all." As her dream progressed she began to cry in her sleep Rin somehow know what was going on and woke up rubbing her eyes she stretched and leaned over to Naraku "Naraku… Naraku" She whispered he woke looking and she pointed to Kagome and went back to sleep he wiped her tears and whispered to her as Rin cuddled to Sesshomaru.

Kagome was in the darkness in her dream crying and heard Naraku's voice "Kagome, mate you're fine it is only a dream. You are with me asleep come back here so I can comfort you and you can have a peaceful sleep. I love you and I hate seeing you cry so please stop." Naraku appeared in her dream and kissed her she looked down and saw she was her pregnant self again and was embraced into his strong arms "Okay… I love you too."

She woke up and looked at Naraku he smiled and kissed her and wiped her tears away then kissed her on the forehead. They went to sleep and smiled in their peaceful sleep.

A few days passed…

Sango woke up hearing the sound of Inuyasha yelling at Miroku they were having a fight about something, and Kagura was laughing. Sango sighed and stretched setting Inuyasha's son, Shippo so she didn't wake on the soft ground to sleep. She loved how he was a hard sleeper "Inuyasha what is Kagura doing here?"

"OH Inuyasha I don't remember you getting a new girlfriend with blond hair, green eyes and pretty skin… "

"She ain't my fucking girlfriend, I only want Kagome you skank! Now tell us more."

"Geez just having some fun who is she anyways?"

"I'm Sango the demon slayer."

"Oh we-"

"Alright you know now tell us." Miroku order as Inuyasha and him were both irritated.

"Well Kagome and Rin are going are very vulnerable tonight, you see the lords are out of the palace at a meeting they left most of their best guards at the palace and people they trust. Oh and you haven't seen wolf boy in a while right?"

"Yea what of it?"

"Well he has been in their dungeon for nearly the whole time Kagome and Rin have been there. Oh you might want to go tonight you see there vulnerability only lasts a little while. Rin and Kagome will be in infirmary and Kohaku, Bankostu, and Kanna will be there with many guards around the palace and I can sneak ya in."

"Okay, how?"

"Simple I will take you through the hidden escape route that leads into the main hall, Kohaku and Bankostu will be guarding the palace grounds and will leave Kanna in charge of the girls. But don't dare bring that wench over there!" She pointed to Sango.

"We weren't she is watching my son." Inuyasha voiced out at the comment why was she mad at Sango "Why?"

"She is a traitor to you."

Miroku grabbed her collar of the yukata she wore "What the hell do you mean?"

"She talked one on one with Kagome and Rin and I heard her say she was going to lie to you or that's what she told Kagome anyways."

"Sango?!"

"I couldn't betray kin."

"Kin?"

"Yes, she showed me a family scroll of her's and her ancestors from here are me and Miroku, as long as I marry my lord and as long as he marries this Yuka girl Kagome will be born. You see she is our Kin Miroku and she says she loves them don't you want the best for your Kin?"

"Yes I do… which is why I will save her!"

He said as him and Inuyasha jumped onto Kagura's feather as she flew off toward the palace tonight is the night she thought. Miroku massaged his hand as Inuyasha looked into the night time distance to see a palace over the horizon "There it is, Miroku, Kagura let's save them."

"Yes, Naraku and Sesshomaru will no longer harm them."

"Let's just get them out of my palace." Kagura smiled as she said in victory even though they hadn't even began yet.


	20. Fear

Kagome laid on the hospital bed while she saw Rin laying on the one beside her "Rin looks like we weren't able to have our mates with us after all." Rin had tears down her eyes as she held her belly with one hand and Kagome's with the other "K-Kagome I'm scared." She smiled and tightened her hand around Rin's "Aw come on now we done too much to be scared now, we are about to have our boys here and Kanna is here to help. The only thing left is to see who will come first, even though we both broke our water it doesn't mean we will be giving birth at the exact same time."

"YeA! Kagome it- it huRTS!" Kanna hurried in with everything she needed with her hot rags and hot water she clapped her hands and tried to smile she still wasn't used to it "Alright it seems Rin wants to go first Kagome I will only hope you don't start while I'm tending to Rin."

"You and me both Kanna."

"Kanna help I'm dying I sweAR I AM!" Kanna smiled and hiked up Rin's night yukata "No you're not dying just giving birth."

"SAME THING!OWE OWE OWE! Rin had tears in her eyes and was nearly crushing Kagome's hand "Rin I feel your pain!"

"NO NO NO YOU DON'T!"

"WELL I SOON WILL SO DON'T START WITH ME!"

"OWE OWE!"

Kanna smiled at the two arguing "This birth will be quick I'm fast doing this and you both being demons will rush this along let get this over with I bet in thirty minutes I'll have you both with your babies."

"How?"

Kanna clapped her hands together making another one of her to help Kagome, Rin and Kagome were giving birth but were having quickened contractions and screaming so much it made every demon in the palace exit and go with the guards.

XX outside XX  
Bankostu laughed and picked his hear "Damn Kohaku I feel bad for you when you knock Kanna up."

"That won't be for a while I don't want to rush things we are both still so young."

"Yeah but you know what they say about young love."

"What?"

"I don't know thought you knew."

"Guess what!"

"I don't know."

"I feel bad for the three wolf demon's in the dungeon they must have their ears bleeding already."

"Oh yeah forgot them, oh well I ain't going in."

Kohaku turned to all of their men "Alright solders who wants to get the wolfs out of the dungeon?"

They all shrunk away or acted like they didn't hear anything. Bankostu and Kohaku laughed "Let them suffer I guess."

XX Dungeon XX  
They were hitting their head against the bars and trying everything to get out then decided to know themselves out by hitting their head harder on the ground and went to do it but chickened out so Koga did it for them and followed in suite. They all laid on the grown with swirls in the eyes with big red bumps on their heads.

XX Kagome and Rin XX

"NARAKU IS GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS PAIN!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL SESSHOMARU AND THEN RESURECT HIM THIS HURTS MORE THAN DEATH! OH GOOOODDDDD!"

They both yelled for the final time as they pushed and they smiled hearing their babies cry and quickly fell asleep. Kanna smiled and went to the bucket washing both the babies and then one Kanna held both babies as the second went to get their baby Yukatas'. Rin picked out one that looked just like Sesshomaru's Yukata but was light purple where it was red on the flowers. Kagome picked out one that was just like Naraku's Yukata with the cranes but her babies what white with light blue cranes. Both boys made no fuss with Kanna she also brushed their hair that already was shoulder length and put the sleeping babies with their sleeping mothers. Kanna the second dressed Kagome up in her usual fancy yukata before giving her the baby, and the first Kanna did the same with Rin.

She smiled and joined into one Kanna again and left the room to stretch and get something to drink she was tired 'It wasn't thirty minutes it was a hour oh god that was long. I want a baby… I wonder when Kohaku and I will.' She stopped thinking that feeling a blush coming on her pale white cheeks, she heard noises and swore she saw something run out of the hall secret passage but kept walking.

Kagome felt something and smiled seeing her child in her arm, She looked at the handsome prince who had his father's eyes that were blood red and Kagome's black with a small bluish tint to it and his pale skin he was beautiful. "Rin, look Katsurou. And he looks just like his father… wait look he has my red spider mark!"

Rin smiled and opened her tired eyes and yawned and felt something in her arms and looked down to see her little "Hikaru! OH he has my eyes and Naraku's moon! And our white hair! Oh oh he has our moon too! He is just so cute!" He looked up at her with a glare only Sesshomaru could muster." Kagome I think he will act like his father."

"That's not a bad thing, you know. He won't have a hard time finding a mate."

"Yup oh Katsurou is beautiful too. Yeah I think he is like me though personality wise."

"We should get some sleep, we all need it."

"Kay." Kagome closed her eyes and felt something a aura she smiled seeing Kanna come in and went back to sleep she heard Kanna come in and now and was soon asleep.

XX Inuyasha XX

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and they followed the direction Kanna went last they had to admit there were a lot of halls and it was confusing, they saw Kanna walk into a room and saw her near the door and slammed the door open as hard as they could knocking her out, the scene they saw they wish they hadn't.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said plunging his sword in the ground he was hurt not only did she mate with them she looked so different is opened her eyes they were blood red her hair long and black like naraku's it reached her ankles and her red spider mark on her forehead tell him she was fist Naraku's and then he looked at two bite marks on her neck.  
"Naraku? Mate are you back yet?"

Inuyasha stood and looked at her "No, It's Inuyasha." Kagome was glad she had Kanna put a blanket over both her and her child and did the same with Rin. "No, it's a night mare it has to be! Naraku I want Naraku, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Mates where are you?!"

He slapped her on her cheek "It's not your awake." Rin woke and began crying instantly but was quite she and Kagome had to protect their children. Miroku smiled looking at Rin she had golden eyes and white hair to her ankles and Sesshomaru's cheek markings only once on her cheeks and his crescent moon and also had to neck bites. "Kagome…. I'm scared."

Kagome glared at them they were both too weak to fight just giving birth and all "I don't want you two, your my past life. Now leave our home." Miroku smiled and shook his head "No you will come with us weather you like it or not." Kagome glared and shook her head "No I won't! She held onto her child and hid him in her long sleeves she looked at Rin and she did the same as Kagome, Kagome and Rin jumped up and stumbled running as fast as they could "Kohaku! Bankostu Help!"

Kagura stopped them and they were soon caught by Miroku and Inuyasha they turned the girls around and wondered why they wouldn't show their hands "Miroku, Inuyasha check their hands. I left a surprise for you both."

They did so but Kagome bit Inuyasha and Kagura had to hold her still while Inuyasha saw "Yo-you had their child?" She head bunted Kagura and held her baby close and ran over to Rin both of them glowed bright ice blue and it made the whole palace shine, Kikyo replace Kagome's body holding her child close as Midoriko did the same. Miroku and Inuyasha were amazed "K-kikyo!" Her eyes opened and she glared "You won't hurt me or my child will you Inuyasha?"

"Your child?"

She nodded and left "Inuyasha I love my child so much why would you want to hurt Midoriko and I that bad?" He sighed and looked up "I won't hurt any of you I just want you back." Kikyo and Midoriko both returned to normal after using put all their powers they fainted and were caught by Miroku and Inuyasha and were both quick and left the palace leaving everyone who saw the blue light worried as they ran inside to find evidence of a struggled Kanna knocked out and Kagome and Rin and their children gone.

"Damn it! I should have been in there I should of!" Bankostu put his hand on Kohaku's shoulder "It's not your fault it's all our fault. I'm at fault too and I think… we will get them back soon though it takes three days to get to Sesshomaru and Naraku and they are both smart and skillful they will get them back unharmed don't worry we need to take care of Kanna and get her out of this unconscious state and ask her what happened.

Kagura smiled and held Kana up by the throat and smiled at the two boys and broke their necks "Oh I don't think so!" She smiled and broke Kanna's neck with a sharp pulled and her neck sounded like a mirror breaking and shattering her head fell to the ground and so did her body, She waved her fan at the two boys and smiled "I will have my way no matter what it costs!" She smiled and set the palace a fire and looked back at it she put all the bodies in the palace grounds they were scattered like bugs on a windshield the only survivors from the palace were Kagome, Katsurou, Hikaru, Rin and the three accomplishes. She even killed Koga and his two friends since they were pasted out already. She set off to develop her plan further and smiled riding her feather and did loops of joy looking back at the palace "Ah to see my soon to be mates. And to be free."

Kagome woke up to see she had her baby still in her arms and smiled nuzzling him at least you are safe she looked to see Rin crying as her baby looked emotionlessly up at her with Sesshomaru's famous gaze. She looked to see a barrier of sutras and spiritual barriers around them, she watched Inuyasha smile and Shippo did the same "Mommm!"

Sango had tears in her eyes and she was tied up against a tree for her lies and Miroku was making breakfast. Inuyasha smiled and looked at her "I'm glad your back Kagome." She felt fear well up inside her she knew this had to be a dream it had to nothing like this could come true could it? She and Rin huddled together for comfort and held their babies even closer afraid for them more than themselves.

Character chat (some fun I had)

Kagome: Why the hell did you put me through that?! 

LadyRin18825:Shrugs I do not have a real answer, I suppose I thought you needed something different."

Kagome: You Made sure of that but I don't like how it ended I and Rin are captured with our children and we aren't with our mates?!"

LadyRin18825:Smiled and nodded

Rin: Giggled and looked at Kagome "I think it's interesting and Kagome it's not the end."

Kagome: It's not

LadyRin18825 shook her head "Far from."

Naraku and Sesshomaru come out of the break room "Hey what happened while Sesshomaru and I went to hang out and get coffee.

Kagome: A FUCKING LOT THAT'S WAT!

They look at each other and then Rin she hands them each a script of what happened and then browse throw it "This is why we are mad." They read and choke on their hot coffee Sesshomaru looked at Naraku "We should have left. We are in deep shit now."

Kagura smiles "Hey boys!" They throw coffee at her and walk away following the steaming Rin and Kagome and slam the door on their way out of LadyRin18825's office. Kagura glares at her "Continue this damn story and give me a good part."

LadyRin18825 smiles her brown eyes flash red and gold "I will."


End file.
